Here Comes the Boogeyman
by COTT FAN
Summary: Sequel to That's Not How the Story Goes- Emma and Killian are ready to put the events of the past few months behind them, and start their new lives with their baby. However Cora, Zelena, and an old storybook about a monster that lives on fears, is going to make their lives a literal living hell.
1. Chapter 1- Surprise!

A/N I was so excited to finally get this story out there that I couldn't wait! I hope that everyone likes it!

Chapter 1- Surprise!

3.5 months after the wedding

Emma grunted, and groaned as she tried to get her pants on, they had fit about a week or so ago, and now the button wouldn't do up. Granted her baby bump had grown, since now she was four months pregnant, but she didn't think that she was that big.

Laying on the bed Emma tried once again in vain to do up her pants.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked walking into the room.

Emma grunted sitting up rubbing her baby bump, "I'm so much bigger than I thought I'd be at this stage of pregnancy."

Killian sat down beside her putting his hand on Emma's bump, "have you felt the baby move yet?"

Emma shook her head, "no but I'm just either over or under sixteen weeks, and most articles I read say that I should feel it move between sixteen and twenty five weeks, so it could be any day now."

Killian kissed Emma's head, "I can't wait to find out what we're going to have."

"Hopefully he or she co-operates today," Emma said once again rubbing her baby bump, and sighing, "I wish that I would feel a kick now, when it's just the two of us."

Killian took his hand off Emma's bump, and took her hand, "no matter when the baby decides to start kicking it'll be special."

Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder, "I know it will be." She said smiling.

Emma and Killian weren't sure how long they had been sitting there with Emma's head resting on Killian's shoulder, and Killian's head resting on Emma's head, but as usual a knock on the door ruined their happy moment.

"Emma?" Regina asked through the closed door.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"I hope that you and Killian are decent," she said opening the door, Emma screamed pulling a pillow up hiding the fact that she was only wearing a bra and pants that weren't done up.

"Regina!" Emma said annoyed.

Regina chuckled, "Emma, you and I have the same parts." She pointed out.

"Don't care." Emma said her face going red with embarrassment.

"What do you want, Regina?" Killian asked.

"Well it's almost time for the ultrasound, and if you're late then I can't imagine that you'll get another appointment until probably next month."

Emma looked at her watch and jumped up, completely forgetting about her shame, she hurried to the closet and pulled out a dress, that was normally too big for her, but right now Emma was fairly certain that it should fit.

"You're pretty big," Regina said, really noticing Emma's baby bump now that it wasn't being covered by the sweat pants that she had worn for the past few weeks, "are you sure you're not having twins?" She asked jokingly.

Emma pulled the dress over her head, it was a little snug but it fit a lot better than the jeans she had just tried to force on her body.

"At my first ultrasound when I was under Zelena's spell, they only saw one." Emma pointed out.

"They make mistakes." Regina said smirking.

Picking up the pillow that had fallen on the ground Emma threw it at Regina; she laughed ducking out of the way, "hey don't shoot the messenger."

Emma bent down, with some difficulty picking up the pants that she had tried to wear, "so are you guys ready to go?" Regina asked.

"I just have to brush my teeth." Emma said.

"Five minutes." Regina said giving Emma and Killian the stink eye.

After Regina walked out of the room, Emma and Killian looked at each other nervously, Emma rested her hand on her baby bump.

"I am pretty big for only four months…" Emma said trailing off, as she tried to remember how big she had been when she was pregnant with Henry, but she had burned all the photos after she had given Henry up for adoption.

"How big were you with Henry?" Killian asked.

"I don't remember," Emma admitted, "I burned the few pregnancy pictures I had after I gave Henry up for adoption."

"What about your Mom?"

Emma shrugged, "not one hundred percent sure, but I know other girls who were pregnant, and they were just starting to show at four months."

Killian stood up, hugging Emma, "don't forget, love, you're tiny, so that could be the reason why you're showing so much."

Emma smiled at Killian, "yeah you're right."

"Besides, even if something crazy happens that we are expecting twins, we'll deal with it, and make it work, we always do."

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and he put his hand on her hip, leaning into each other until their lips touched.

"So this is brushing your teeth, Emma?" Regina asked, both Emma and Killian turned to face a smirking Regina who was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Emma sighed, "Regina, I know that we're trusting you with our gender reveal, but I think you might be taking this a little too seriously."

"Well if we don't get going you're going to have to deal with me being like this for at least another month." Regina warned.

Emma and Killian looked at each other with pretend looks of horror on their faces, "well in that case we'd better get going!" Killian said.

Regina waved her hand transporting the three of them to the hospital.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry smiled as they finally finished blowing up the blue and pink balloons that Regina had asked them to blow up for the gender reveal party tonight.

"Why are we blowing up blue and pink balloons when we don't even know what Emma's having?" David asked resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Because I guess the cake that Regina's making isn't enough," Mary Margaret said kicking one of the balloons away that was resting by her foot.

"Don't pop one!" Henry said watching the balloons, "Regina said there had to be exactly one hundred balloons, and I don't have it in me to blow up anymore if any of them pop."

Mary Margaret and David laughed.

"So what exactly is happening tonight?" David asked confused.

"From what Regina told me," Mary Margaret said thinking, Regina's plan was pretty complicated, "Emma and Killian are going to cut into the cake that she's making, revealing pink or blue, so Killian and Emma are going to know first, and then after that someone's going to cut the strings for either the blue or pink balloons, so the rest of us will know."

Henry and David looked at each other confused, "wow that is really complicated."

"Well Regina is Emma's best friend, so she insisted on doing it."

"Does it bother you that you don't get to plan your own daughter's gender reveal party?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret and David smiled at each other squeezing each other's hands.

"No, I missed Emma's first pregnancy with you, I don't really want to miss anything tonight, and I feel like if I had to plan the party, and find out what Emma's having then it wouldn't be quite as fun." Mary Margaret said.

"My money's on a boy." David said, picking up a blue balloon.

Mary Margaret smiled picking up a pink balloon, "mine's on a girl."

Henry looked down at the balloons thinking, he really wasn't sure what he wanted Emma to have, a part of him thought that it would be cool to have a sister, but having a brother might be cool too.

"I'm not sure what I want my Mom to have." Henry admitted.

Mary Margaret squeezed Henry's hand, "you know that no matter what the sex of the baby is Emma will always love you, right?"

"I wasn't worried about that," Henry said, "I'm just really not sure what I'm hoping for her to have."

"That's fair," David said standing up, "now let's get these balloons into the bags that Regina gave us, before she kills us."

Henry picked up the bag holding it open so that Mary Margaret and David could put the pink balloons in it.

Emma, Killian and Regina sat in the waiting room, Emma and Killian held each other's hands, and Regina was reading a magazine.

"You nervous?" Killian whispered to Emma.

Emma shook her head, "no, how about you?"

"A little bit." Killian admitted.

"What are you nervous about?" Emma asked concerned.

Kilian sighed, turning his body to face Emma, he moved some hair out of her face, and stared into her green eyes, that now held concern, "don't get me wrong, love, I'm looking forward to us having a baby but…"

Killian trailed off.

"But what?" Emma asked her heartbeat accelerating,

"But…" Killian tried to begin but just then a nurse called Emma's name.

"Ms. Swan, we're ready for you."

Emma turned to the nurse and, then looked back at Killian her eyes filling with tears, "I think I'm going to go in alone." She said standing up before Killian could say anything else to her, after she walked into the room Killian sighed slinking in his chair.

"So what you don't want her to have this child?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

Killian looked at Regina rolling his eyes, "of course I want her to have this child!" Killian said louder then he intended to, several people in the waiting room turned to face him.

"Then what's the problem?" Regina asked confused.

Killian sighed sitting up and hiding his face in his hands, "I'm scared OK?!"

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"Look I don't want to get into it with you," Killian said, "when Emma comes out I'll talk to her."

Regina wanted to ask Killian more questions, but she decided against it, she knew Killian well enough now to know when he wanted to talk, and right now he didn't want to talk.

Emma walked out of the room a half hour later holding a brown envelope, as soon as she walked out Killian stood up rushing over to Emma, trying to hug her, but she walked right past him.

"Is that the gender?" Regina asked taking the envelope from Emma.

Emma nodded her head, "yep."

"OK so you ready to head back?"

Emma shook her head, "no I really need to go get some maternity clothes."

"Doesn't your Mom have some that you can borrow?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, "maybe for now but something tells me in a few weeks they're not going to fit."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.

Emma smiled, "you'll see."

"I guess I'd better get home and make sure everything's ready for tonight, call me when you're done." Regina said hugging Emma, before turning her attention to Killian, "Are you coming back with me right now?"

"Yes he is." Emma said not waiting for Killian to respond, she turned to walk away but Killian grabbed her hand spinning her into him, and kissing her.

"Killian, what the hell?!" Emma demanded.

"I never got a chance to tell you, before you went into the room, I'm excited about having a baby, but I'm scared…"

Emma stared into Killian's eyes; they were filled with a mixture of sadness and worriment.

"I don't understand." Emma finally said.

"How do I even know if I'm going to be a good Father?" Killian finally asked.

"I've seen the way you are with Henry," Emma said touching Killian's face, "you'll be an amazing Father."

"But I came into his life when he was so much older," Killian said not meeting Emma's gaze, "who's to say what I'll be like with a new baby?"

"Killian, you're forgetting that I came into Henry's life when he was older as well, this is my first time too, and I'm scared," Emma took Killian's hand putting it on her baby bump, she then put her hand on top of his, "but I think that between the two of us we can do it."

Killian stared into Emma's eyes, a smile drifting across his face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said as they kissed once again.

Regina laughed crossing her arms, "pregnancy hormones getting the best of you, Emma?"  
Emma turned to Regina laughing and wiping away a few stray tears, "maybe just a little."

"Well now that you two are talking again, I'm heading back to the Enchanted Forest; call me when you're done."

"Alright, Regina." Emma said, turning back to Killian, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Killian said kissing Emma's forehead, "now let's go find you some maternity clothes."

Emma nodded her head, and the two of them walked out hand in hand.

When Regina arrived back in the Enchanted Forest she smiled when she saw that Mary Margaret, David, and Henry had done everything she had asked of them, the pink and blue balloons were in bags, behind the table where the cake would be. And there were pink and blue lights hanging on strings, once Emma and Killian discovered the sex of their baby then Regina would change the lights to all pink, or all blue.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret said tossing a streamer up to Henry who was in a tree.

"You guys did an amazing job!" Regina said giving them a thumbs up.

David walked over to Regina holding a green streamer, "well this is a party for our daughter for her baby," he pointed out, "we wanted it to be perfect."

"Where are Emma and Killian?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Emma said she needed to get some maternity clothes," Regina said walking over to the table in between the balloons.

"Why doesn't she wear mine?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"She said that they probably wouldn't fit for very long!" Regina called back.

Mary Margaret, David and Henry looked at each other confused.

"Whatever that means." Mary Margaret said, taking the streamers from David.

Regina opened the envelope, her eyes growing wide for a moment; she then smirked and waved her hands, designing the cake. She made it three layers, and since Regina knew that Emma was craving chocolate and strawberries, she made the whole cake chocolate, including the icing, but she put strawberries on top of the cake, and on each of the lairs.

"There," Regina said taking a step back, "hopefully they'll like it."

"It looks great!" Mary Margaret said.

"So when Emma and Killian cut the cake then how will they know what the sex of their baby is?" David asked.

"The cake on the inside is blue or pink, that's how they'll know."

"So since you're the only other person who knows what the sex is, does that mean you'll be releasing the balloons?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina nodded her head, "yes."

"Alright I guess we'd better go get changed, people will be showing up in a few hours." David said.

"That's not a bad idea." Mary Margaret agreed.

"I could use a quick shower." Henry said.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up, I'm just going to make sure everything's perfect." Regina said, waiting for Mary Margaret, David, and Henry to go inside before she looked at all the decorations, and began walking around.

Emma smiled as she put on the dress that she had picked out today on, it was a light blue, since she wanted everyone to be able to see her bump, and it fell to her knees.

"Emma?" Killian knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Emma said turning to the door, when Killian walked in he eyed Emma up and down a huge smile growing on his face.

"You look beautiful." Killian said.

"Thanks." Emma said.

Killian offered Emma his arm, "So you ready?"

Emma nodded, taking Killian's arm.

When they walked outside they were greeted with lots of cheering and applauding, everyone in the Enchanted Forest was there, and there were even people from other realms.

"Are you guys ready to cut the cake?" Mary Margaret asked excitement in her voice, she obviously couldn't wait any longer.

"Before we cut the cake," Emma began turning to Killian, "I should have told you earlier, but there's something you don't know…"

"What's the matter, love?" Killian asked concerned.

Emma was about to tell him when Mary Margaret grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the table, "whatever it is you can tell him after I find out the gender of my grandchild."

Killian chuckled standing beside Emma, "I think your Mother is going to explode if we don't reveal what the sex of our baby is." He said picking up the knife that Regina had left to cut the cake, "shall we?"

Emma took a deep breath, putting her hand on the knife, Killian put his hand on top of hers, and they cut into the cake, which revealed the colours pink and blue, Killian's jaw fell open.

"So what's the sex?!" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian unable to speak just stared at Emma, and then his eyes drifted down to her bump.

"Surprise?" Emma said, but it came out more like a question.

Regina then cut the balloons.

"Why'd she cut both the pink and blue balloons?" Henry asked confused.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, their jaws falling open.

"She's having twins!" Ruby screamed.

Everyone began clapping and cheering, Killian continued staring at Emma.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

"Huh?" Killian asked before falling over.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, kneeling down beside him taking his hand, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina ran over to him.

"I think he's in shock." David said checking his pulse.

"I knew I should have told him earlier." Emma said, feeling pretty stupid, she should have known better then to tell Killian with so many people around.

"Emma?" Killian asked his eyes fluttering.

"I'm here." Emma said squeezing his hand.

Mary Margaret looked around and realized that everyone was hovering around the table.

"Let's give them a second!" Mary Margaret said standing up, clapping her hands, "Let's go and eat some Hors d'oeuvres!"

Killian sat up carefully, "I'm so sorry," Emma said, "I should have told you but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Touching Emma's face Killian smiled, "no it's incredible, we're having twins, it was just a shock."

"It was for me too." Emma admitted.

"I don't understand though, this isn't your first ultrasound, why didn't they see that there were two last time?"

Emma shrugged, "sometimes they miss the second one, and I was only like a week or two pregnant at my first one."

Killian nodded looking up at the cake, "so a boy and a girl?"

"Yep." Emma said smiling.

Killian smiled as well kissing Emma, "it is pretty incredible."

Emma nodded.

"Is everything OK?" Mary Margaret asked walking back over to Killian and Emma.

"Yeah I'm good now." Killian said standing up; Mary Margaret helped Emma up and then hugged her.

"Congratulations!"

Emma laughed, "Thanks Mom."

"Mary Margaret, don't hurt her." David said walking over to Killian, "congratulations," he said offering Killian his hand.

"Thanks, mate."

"Congratulations, Mom!" Henry said hugging her.

"Thanks, kid," Emma said, "are you OK with this?"

Henry nodded, "It'll be awesome having two siblings!"

Emma chuckled hugging Henry, who then moved onto Killian.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." David said hugging Emma.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Here's your ultrasound pictures." Regina said handing Emma the envelope, she opened them up smiling when she saw both of her babies, and Killian put his arm around Emma, smiling as well when he saw both of his babies.

"Surprise." Killian said.

"Surprise." Emma said turning to Killian, and kissing him.

Belle took a deep breath as she placed the pregnancy test on the counter, she hadn't had her period in about three and a half months, and she hadn't been feeling well, not being able to keep food down, and was super sick in the morning for the past few weeks.

Sitting down on the toilet Belle tried to ignore her nerves, if she was pregnant she knew that it had happened the night before Emma and Killian's wedding, that was the first night that she and Gold had had alone time, in weeks, and they had taken full advantage of it.

"Belle, are you alright?" Gold asked opening the door, taking Belle off guard; she had meant to lock the door.

"Yeah I'm good." Belle said forcing a smile.

Gold looked on the counter raising an eyebrow.

"A pregnancy test?"

Belle nodded her head.

"A positive pregnancy test?"

Belle gasped in surprise standing up and looking at the test, sure enough it was positive, for a few moments neither one of them spoke.

"So you're pregnant?" Gold finally asked.

Belle nodded her head.

Gold smiled hugging Belle tightly, "that's amazing!"

Belle stared at Gold, "you really think so?"

"You don't?"

"No I think it's incredible, I just wasn't sure how you'd feel."

"I'm so happy!" Gold said, kissing Belle.

End Chapter 1

I don't own OUAT

Pease Review


	2. Chapter 2- Troubles

Thank you to the Guest reviewer, and Number Ten for the review!

Chapter2- Troubles

Emma smiled contently as she rubbed her baby belly, the gender reveal party the night before had gone off without a hitch, thanks to Regina, and now her and Killian were just trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Emma was in fact carrying twins. Killian had stared at the sonogram for almost an hour after the party had ended, just trying to wrap his head around it. Emma had stared at the sonogram for a bit but she had been exhausted so she had gone to bed pretty early last night.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked walking back into the room handing Emma a glass of water.

"I'm fine." Emma said taking a sip of water, "you don't need to fuss so much, after all many women have been pregnant before me and they've all survived."

"But they've all had their significant others waiting on them." Mary Margaret said walking into the room holding a sleeping Neal.

Emma moved a bit so that Mary Margaret could sit down.

"Besides the last time you were pregnant you were on your own," Killian whispered kissing Emma's head, "I'm here for you."

Emma smiled at Killian, before looking at Henry, he looked happy but Emma could see some sadness in his eyes.

"Hey kid, I could use some exercise, wanna come?"

"Sure." Henry said standing up.

Emma carefully stood up so that she wouldn't fall.

"Do you want me to come?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head, "no I can manage."

Killian wanted to object, but decided against it.

"See you in a bit." Emma said blowing a kiss to Killian before walking out of the room with Henry.

"You know that she loves you, and appreciates everything you're doing for her right?" Mary Margaret asked putting a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Then why is she getting so frustrated whenever I try to help her?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "you know, Emma, she likes to do her own thing, besides she's only four months pregnant, she's not that big yet, give it a couple of months and then she'll probably be begging for your help."

Killian smiled, "yeah you're right."

"I know that you're excited to become a Father." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm nervous too." Killian admitted.

Mary Margaret laughed, "of course you are, it's scary, but you'll be fine."

Killian smiled at Mary Margaret before looking down at Neal, his heart was soaring and his stomach was in knots at the thought of becoming a Father.

Emma and Henry walked out of the castle in silence.

"So how are you feeling about me being pregnant?" Emma finally asked.

Henry looked at Emma and smiled, "yeah I'm fine."

Emma took Henry's hand, "that didn't sound too convincing."

Henry looked away awkwardly.

"Talk to me." Emma encouraged.

Henry sighed, "I'm excited for you, it's just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?" Emma asked.

"I guess I'm a little jealous…" Henry admitted.

"Because I'm keeping them?" Emma asked, Henry nodded his head.

"Well that and they're going to get to grow up with a Father and a Mother." Henry whispered.

Emma hugged Henry tightly, "you know that if I had have kept you then you would have never met Regina, and we would have never saved the others."

"I know," Henry said forcing a smile, "but a part of me wonders what life would have been like if I had of grown up with you and Neal."

"I sometimes wonder too," Emma admitted, "but I think that life right now is pretty good," she said kissing Henry's head, "you'll always be my little boy no matter what."

Mom!" Henry said embarrassed, Emma chuckled.

"I love you, kid, everything will be OK." Emma promised.

"I love you too, Mom."

Emma kissed Henry's head before squeezing him tightly once again.

Cora dropped the book onto the table before turning to the correct page, the page where the boogeyman first made his appearance. Even though she had read it several times in the past few months and had yet to find a spell that worked, Cora wasn't ready to give up. She hated the Charmings, and their annoying daughter, and that pirate she had married, and everyone else for what they had done to Regina, she used to be so evil, and now she was a big softie, and Cora didn't like it, not one bit. But Cora knew that if she could get this spell to work then she could become queen.

"Here goes nothing…" She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and holding her hand over the book, "I need revenge, on this day, come to me boogeyman and help me seek my revenge!"

Cora's hand started shaking, which was something that hadn't happened before, gasping she opened her eyes and came face to face with a hooded figure that was almost translucent, but his red glowing eyes were glaring at her.

"You're the boogeyman…" Cora whispered hardly believing her eyes.

"Release me!" The Boogeyman screamed.

Cora looked at him confused, before realizing that only his head was sticking out of the book, the rest of his body was still stuck in it.

"I… I can't…" Cora said nervously.

"What?!" The Boogeyman screamed his eyes turning from red to black, and disappearing.

"Can't you get yourself out?" Cora asked, before immediately regretting the question when the Boogeyman started screaming in a high pitched tone, Cora fell to her knees covering her ears.

"I'll find someone with magic to help me get you out!" Cora cried, after several long moments.

The Boogeyman stopped screaming and glared at her, "you'd better!"

Cora got up; ignoring the ringing in her ears, and ran out the door. When she arrived outside she threw her arms up in the air, "take me to Zelena!" She yelled before dropping her arms.

When Cora appeared where Zelena was now living, which looked to be a little cottage in the Enchanted Forest, her mouth dropped open in shock. Zelena was lying on a man's chest. He had short brunette hair, a beard and blue eyes.

"Donald," Zelena whispered.

"Hmmm?" Donald murmured.

"Do you love me?"

Donald looked down at Zelena, and she looked up at him, "I love you more than anything else in this world."

Zelena smiled brightly and lifted her head to kiss him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cora whispered, as she stared at her daughter, she did seem to be quite happy, which was odd, after all she lost her chance at a happy ending as well, she should be super angry.

"Wait a second…"Cora said as she realized something was wrong, she waved her hands freezing Zelena and Donald, and quickly walked over to her. Putting her hand in Zelena's chest she realized that her heart was not there.

"Someone has you under a spell…" Cora whispered, "And I think I know who that person is." Cora said turning her head and glaring at Regina's castle. She then turned around and touched Zelena's face, "don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make it better."

Cora stood up, and waved her hands disappearing.

"Did you just touch my face?" Zelena asked Donald confused.

"No, my hand hasn't moved from your waist."

Zelena looked at Donald and looked around, there didn't appear to be anyone there except for the two of them.

Donald touched Zelena's face, gently turning it to face him, "you're so beautiful."

Zelena smiled and leaned in once again until their lips touched.

Cora appeared in Regina's bedroom, looking around she smiled happily when she saw that her goody two shoes daughter wasn't in there. Walking to Regina's closet, Cora waved her hands which made the back wall open up, revealing a staircase. Taking one last look behind her to make sure that no one was there Cora walked through the wall, and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase was a long hallway, and at the end of it was a room with lots of glass cases filled with the hearts of people that Regina had stolen, back when she was evil.

"These aren't in alphabetical order!" Cora said annoyed, "show me Zelena's!" Cora said, waiting a few moments to see if anything was going to happen, but nothing did, sighing Cora began walking around the room hoping to find Zelena's.

Emma and Regina walked down the hallway towards her room, Killian had taken Henry out to go hiking for a bit, and Mary Margaret and David had wanted some alone time, which was fine with Emma since she was tired.

"So how did your talk with Henry go?" Regina asked.

"It went pretty good," Emma said, "I think he's a little jealous though."

"Probably just teenage angst." Regina said.

Emma laughed, "oh God do we officially have a teenager on our hands?"

"We have for a while." Regina pointed out.

"I'm sure that after I give birth then he'll be fine."

Regina nodded her head, looking down the hallway.

"That's strange…" Regina said.

"What is?" Emma asked confused.

Regina stopped walking, "I closed my door earlier, but now it's open."

Emma looked at the door raising an eyebrow at Regina, "are you sure you didn't forget?"

Regina shook her head, "no I always shut my door." She said walking into her room, her eyes growing wide when she saw that the back wall of her closet was open.

"Someone's down there…" Regina whispered.

"What do we do?" Emma whispered.

"You're staying here," Regina said glaring at Emma, "Killian would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"I'm not letting you go down there by yourself!" Emma said in a final tone.

"Emma…" Regina began.

"We're wasting time!" Emma said walking past Regina, she sighed and quickly followed Emma.

"I'll go first." Regina said walking past Emma.

The two of them walked down the stairs as quietly as they could, when they made it to the bottom, Regina's heart skipped a beat when she saw that the door to the room where she kept the hearts that she had collected, when she was still the evil queen, was open.

"The heart room." Regina whispered, Emma raised an eye brow at her before deciding that the name of a room was the last thing she should be worried about right now.

"Is Zelena's heart in there?" Emma whispered.

Regina nodded her head, before hurrying down the hallway. When they made it to the door Regina stopped outside of it.

"Whoever is in there you've got to the count of three to come out with your hands up!" She yelled.

There was no answer.

"1, 2, 3!" Regina yelled before both she and Emma ran into the room, looking around, but there was no one there.

Regina and Emma looked around, "I guess they're gone…" Emma said.

"No someone's still in here," Regina said looking around once again, "they're just invisible."

Emma and Regina both gasped in surprise when the door slammed shut.

"That door locks from the outside!" Regina cried.

"So we're stuck in here?" Emma asked.

"Until someone realizes we're missing." Regina said.

"I wonder who was in here." Emma said looking around at all the cases.

"Ask and you shall receive an answer!" Cora said appearing behind Emma, quickly pulling her arms behind her back and putting a knife to her throat.

"Emma!" Regina screamed.

"Hello, Regina." Cora said smiling.

"Let her go." Regina said.

"As soon as you give me Zelena's heart." Cora said.

"No, Regina don't!" Emma cried, before screaming as Cora twisted her arm.

"If you don't, I'll break her arm." Cora warned.

"You're a monster!" Regina screamed.

Cora twisted Emma's arm once again, she screamed in agony.

"Get… me… Zelena's… heart!" Cora said through gritted teeth, "or else I will break her arm and then kill her." Cora said this time bringing the knife closer to Emma's throat.

Regina sighed, she knew that she couldn't risk using magic, Cora was hidden behind Emma, and so the magic would hit her. Taking a deep breath Regina walked over to the safe on the wall, opening it, pulling out a heart.

"Give it to me." Cora ordered.

"Let go of Emma." Regina ordered.

"You don't get to give me orders," Cora warned, once again twisting Emma's arm, she screamed as tears started falling down her face, "now give me the heart or else this girl is going to have a very sore arm."

Regina tossed the heart in the air, Cora pushed Emma away. Regina caught her before she could fall to the ground, and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked concerned, Emma nodded her head.

"Thanks for the heart!" Cora said laughing before she disappeared.

"We have to tell the others what happened!" Regina said running to the door, banging on it.

"Can you use your magic?" Emma asked.

"This door can't be opened by magic."

"Then how'd Cora get in here?" Emma asked confused.

"I didn't think anyone even knew that this room existed," Regina admitted, "so I usually keep it unlocked."

"I hope someone realizes we're down here." Emma said.

"Can you help me bang on the door, or are your arms too sore?" Regina asked.

"My left arm is fine; Cora was mostly twisting my right one." Emma said as she helped Regina bang on the door.

Zelena stirred the pot of soup; Donald had caught a deer earlier that day so it was venison soup, one of his favourites.

"Smells good!" Donald said, hugging Zelena from behind, and kissing her neck.

Zelena laughed, "Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells."

"I'm sure it will." Donald said kissing Zelena's neck one more time, before walking to the table sitting on a chair.

"It'll be ready in a bit." Zelena said tasting the soup, before deciding that it needed more carrots, she walked to the table and cut a few more up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Donald and Zelena looked at each other confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Donald asked.

"No, you?"

Donald shook his head, before standing up and walking over to the door opening it.

"Can I help you?" Donald asked.

"Is Zelena here?"

"Yeah." Donald said stepping aside, Zelena turned around her eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Mother!" She said happily, running over to her.

"Hello, darling." Cora said happily.

"What are you doing here?"

Cora smiled reaching into her bag, pulling out the heart.

"What is that?" Donald asked eyeing the heart confused.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Zelena asked.

"I need your help."

Zelena eyed Cora, before realizing what she was planning to do with the heart, "no please don't, I'm happy!"

"I'm sorry, Zelena, but this is the way it has to be."

"Mother please!" Zelena cried.

"What is going on?" Donald asked confused.

"You're going to go back to the way you were!" Cora screamed into the heart.

"No!" Zelena cried but Cora pushed her heart back into her chest.

Donald put a hand on Zelena's shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Get your hand off me!" Zelena yelled, Donald immediately took his hand off her shoulder.

"Welcome back, darling!" Cora said happily.

"It's good to be back, Mother!" Zelena said, before hugging Cora.

"Are you ready to help me get revenge on that pesky Charming family?"

Zelena grinned, "oh most definitely!"

"Zelena, what are you doing?" Donald asked his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh hush up you!" Zelena screamed, "I never loved you, it was all an illusion."

Donald's jaw fell open in shock.

"Come darling." Zelena said holding out her hand for Zelena, she gladly took it. Donald watched as the two of them disappeared.

"I must warn the Charming's!" Donald said, before quickly grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

Emma cringed as Mary Margaret put the bag of ice on her arm, that was already starting to bruise, Killian and Henry had managed to find Emma and Regina, when Henry realized that Regina's door was open, and then when he saw the back of her closet had been opened he knew that something was wrong. Luckily Killian's hook had fit perfectly into the key hole.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked when he noticed that Emma was cringing.

"It hurts." Emma admitted.

"Cora was really twisting your arm," Regina said sitting down on the arm rest, "I'm surprised that your arm isn't broken."

"I think she might have just bruised the bone or something," Mary Margaret said, "it'll be painful but it'll go away in a few days."

"I never should have left." Killian said clinching his hand into a fist; Emma put her good hand on his.

"You didn't know this was going to happen; besides you can't protect me twenty four hours a day."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand; Regina held the icepack in place for her.

"I wonder what Cora wanted with Zelena's heart." Henry said.

"Whatever she wants it for I'm sure it's not for something good." David said.

"You can say that again!" A voice from the doorway said.

"Who are you?" Killian and David asked standing up.

"I'm a friend," the man said holding his hands up.

"What's your name?" Henry asked.

"Donald."

"Well, Donald," Mary Margaret said standing up, "why are you here?"

"I was dating Zelena."

"Was?" Emma asked.

"Up until about a half hour ago."

"What happened?" Killian asked.

"A woman showed up at our door, Zelena called her Mother, but I'm pretty sure her name was Cora," Donald said his voice breaking a little bit, "she said she needed Zelena's help to get revenge on you!"

"Did Cora give Zelena back her heart?" Regina asked.

Donald nodded his head, "and then her attitude did a complete three sixty."

"Zelena's back to her old self." Emma whispered.

"And Cora has some sort of plan up her sleeve." Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you, Donald," David said, "thank you for the heads up."

Donald nodded his head, "I thought you guys deserved a chance to protect yourselves."

"So what do we do?" Henry asked.

David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Emma, and Killian, all looked at each other, none of them sure of what to say, or do, the only thing that they were all sure of was that with Zelena and Cora working together they were in deep trouble.

End Chapter 2.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3- First Victim

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

A/N 2: I am a dope and I completely forgot about the fact that Cora had died, so for the sake of this story that never happened, I am so sorry about that.

Chapter 3 -First Victim

By the time Zelena and Cora made it back to Cora's hideout, the Boogeyman was fuming.

"What took you so long?!" He demanded

"Technical difficulties." Cora said.

"What the hell is that?" Zelena asked her eyes growing wide with a mixture of fear, confusion, and intrigue.

Cora turned around, smiling at Zelena, "that my dear daughter is the Boogeyman."

"What?" Zelena asked, "He's real?"

"Of course I'm real!" The Boogeyman screamed, his eyes glaring at Zelena, "I've been trapped in a book for the past five centuries."

"So all those tales of the Boogeyman are actually true?"

The Boogeyman nodded.

"You eat children?"

This time the Boogeyman laughed.

"That part was made up, I don't eat them I suck the life force out of them."

"I don't really think that's much better." Zelena said.

The Boogeyman growled at Zelena.

"Hush!" Cora said annoyed.

"So what are you planning on doing with the Boogeyman?" Zelena asked.

"I am planning on using him to get rid of the Charming family."

"By trapping them in the book?"

Cora nodded.

"Knowing the Charming's they'll figure out a way to get out."

"Not this time." Cora said laughing.

Cora handed Zelena the spell book and she began reading it, "I think you missed an important detail in the spell." She pointed out.

"What?" Cora asked.

Zelena put the book down on the table and pointed to a paragraph, "this spell only works on four people."

Cora read the paragraph, before slapping her head, how had she missed that?

"Well that puts a damper on things." She mumbled.

"Can someone get me out of here?!" The Boogeyman screamed.

"In a minute." Cora said her eyes never leaving the book.

"This could still work, Mother." Zelena said after a few moments.

"How?" Cora asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I for sure want to put Killian and Emma into that book, as long as we get the two of them, the other two really don't matter."

"I'd personally like to see Regina, and Mary Margaret." Cora said.

"Then we have our 4." Zelena said happily.

Cora turned to the Boogeyman, "can you make sure that the four we just mentioned get sucked into the book?"

"I'll try." The Boogeyman hissed.

"Also the spell says whoever opens the book will be sucked in." Cora said re reading another paragraph.

"So we just need to make sure that Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, and Regina open the book."

"How are we going to do that?" Zelena asked, "It's not like we're going to be invited into the Regina's castle, "and I'm sure that Donald has already told the whole Charming family that you gave me my heart back."

"If you'd let me out I could help!" The Boogeyman yelled, "I have done this before!"

Cora and Zelena looked at him and then at each other smiling, "he's right, let's let him do what he's best at."

Cora and Zelena gathered around him reciting the spell, once they were finished the Boogeyman laughed as black smoke appeared around him and a big gust of wind happened, which sent Cora and Zelena falling to the ground. After the smoke disappeared the Boogeyman was standing in front of them, he was completely translucent, except for his eyes which were glowing red.

"Wow…" Zelena said, "He looks terrifying."

Cora laughed, "I know isn't it wonderful?" She asked.

"Do you have a picture of the people that you want me to trap inside the book?" The Boogeyman asked, Cora and Zelena looked at each other, and then back at him.

"No we don't," Cora admitted, "but Emma's blonde, Regina is brunette, Killian has a hook for a hand, and Mary Margaret has ridiculously short brunette hair."

The Boogeyman nodded, before grabbing his book and disappearing.

"I think we may have finally found the perfect way to get rid of the Charming family for good!" Zelena said laughing.

Cora nodded her head in agreement before hugging Zelena, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Emma watched as Killian and David practiced their sword fighting, Regina was practicing her magic, and Mary Margaret was practicing her sword throwing. They all wanted to be prepared since no one had any idea what Cora and Zelena were up to. Emma wished that she could practice sword fighting as well but she was afraid that if she did and somehow the sword slipped it could hit her in the stomach, and harm the babies, or worse.

"You OK, Mom?" Henry asked walking over to her and sitting beside her.

"Yeah I'm good." Emma said smiling.

Henry put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "we'll all protect you if something happens."

Emma looked at Henry confused, "what do you mean by "we'll?""

"Killian's going to teach me how to sword fight." He said proudly.

"What?" Emma asked shocked, before glaring at Killian, who had just finished fighting with David, and by the looks of it he had won.

"Good fight." David said holding out his hand, Killian took it pulling him up.

Emma walked over to Killian, "you're teaching Henry how to fight?"

"We need all the help we can get."

"Is Regina OK with this?"

"I'm fine with it," Regina said smiling, "it's not the worst idea for Henry to know how to defend himself."

Emma sighed looking at Henry nervously.

"I'll be careful, Mom." Henry insisted.

"I won't let anything bad happen to him." Killian said.

Emma sighed, "I know, I'm sorry I just wish that we weren't being put into this situation again."

Killian hugged Emma, "I know, love, I feel the same way, but it's best to have everyone prepared for whatever Cora and Zelena throw at us."

"Killian's right," Regina said, "my Mother and sister are crazy, and who knows what they're up to."

Emma nodded her head, "yeah you're right," Emma turned to Killian glaring at him, "be careful with Henry." She warned.

Killian chuckled, "boy your hormones are really out of whack today."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you sure you're mature enough to have two babies?" Regina asked jokingly.

Emma chuckled, "I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll be back."

"OK, love." Killian said blowing her a kiss, Emma blew one back to him, and then walked out of the ballroom.

While Emma walked down the hall she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked behind her there was no one there.

"I'm losing my mind." Emma said shaking her head before walking into the kitchen, and picking up an apple. Leaning against the counter she took a bite of it, looking out into the hallway.

When Emma was almost done with the apple she saw a black figure move quickly past the door.

"What was that?" Emma asked staring into the hallway, that's when the same figure passed by this time making a whooshing sound as it passed.

"Who's there?" Emma asked.

"Emma…" A male's voice said.

"Killian?" Emma asked walking into the hallway and looking around.

"Emma…" The same male's voice said, but this time it was coming from behind her, she turned around and saw a black figure disappear.

"Who's there?!" Emma demanded, this time there was no answer.

Waiting a few moments Emma didn't hear or see anything, so she figured that it had just been her imagination. Turning she walked back towards the grand ballroom, but before she made it back there a female's voice made her stop.

"Emma!" Belle called.

"Belle!" Emma said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you and Killian were expecting twins," Belle said happily, "and I just wanted to apologize that Gold and I weren't here to celebrate with you."

"Don't worry about it, Belle." Emma said.

Belle smiled, taking Emma's hand, "Gold and I just found out we're expecting as well!"

"Oh my God!" Emma said hugging Belle, "congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Belle said rubbing her stomach, "I was actually wondering if I could go and raid the library for some parenting books, since Gold and I are lost."

"I don't think Regina will mind," Emma said, "go ahead."

Belle smiled, "thank you!"

"No problem." Emma said watching Belle disappear down the hallway.

Emma hesitated taking one last look around but didn't see anyone and she didn't have the feeling that she was being watched anymore, shrugging she walked back towards the grand ballroom.

When Belle walked into the library she took a big breath, breathing in the many books, it had been such a long time since she had been in a library, and right now she felt at home.

"OK I guess I'm looking for "P"" Belle said walking to shelf; she started looking for pregnancy books.

After Belle found four of them, she walked over to a table to make sure that the books actually had the information she needed before she dragged them all home, they were heavy.

After Belle sat the books down, and started reading them she heard a male's voice.

"Regina…" Belle looked up as she heard a male's voice; it had a strange echo to it.

"Who's there?" Belle asked.

"Regina…" The same voice said.

"I'm not Regina…" Belle said.

Just then a book on the table caught Belle's eye, she picked it up smiling, "Here comes the Boogeyman," it was a book that her Mother used to read to her, Belle remembered how it had used to scare the crap out of her when she was a child.

Smiling she opened the book, to a page in the middle and smiled as she read the words, memories coming back to her, but as she read the page a bright light came from the book, and a huge gust of wind started.

"What's happening?!" Belle asked, trying to take a step away, but the light engulfed her dragging her inside the book.

End Chapter 3

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4- Search Party

A/N Thank you to PopPotter777 for the review!

Chapter 4- Search Party

By the time that Regina, David, Henry, Mary Margaret, Emma and Killian walked out of the Grand Ballroom, it was almost midnight, Killian had taught Henry how to use a sword, and he had learned quickly, he even managed to beat Killian a few times. Regina had gotten far better at some of the spells that she had been practicing, Mary Margaret's knife throwing had improved almost a hundred percent, and David had even taught Emma some archery. Even though Killian didn't want her to, since he was worried that she would somehow hurt herself, Emma had wanted to practice so that she could defend herself in some way.

"That was a great practice session today!" Regina said happily.

"Hopefully we'll be ready for whatever Cora and Regina throw at us!" Mary Margaret said.

David put a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder, "they don't stand a chance against us!"

"Don't get too excited," Henry said, "don't forget we don't know what they have planned," he pointed out.

"Henry's right," Emma said, "I think that we should keep practicing until the day that they attack."

Killian frowned at Emma.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"Do you really think that you putting so much stress on yourself in your condition is really the best idea?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Killian, I'm pregnant!" She said louder then she intended, "I don't have a disease, besides the only person putting any stress on me is you!"

Killian's jaw fell open, as Emma stormed away. Mary Margaret put a hand on Killian's shoulder, "I'll go talk to her." She said before running after Emma.

"Don't worry, Killian," David said putting a hand on his shoulder, "she's just hormonal, she'll come around."

Killian sighed, lately it seemed like he couldn't say anything to Emma without her freaking out at him. It was starting to drive him crazy; he really did just want to protect her, and his unborn children. The fact that Cora and Zelena were working together made him really nervous, and not knowing what evil plan they were hatching made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'd better go talk to her." Killian said, but Regina grabbed his arm before he could walk down the hallway.

"Why don't you David and I go get something to drink, and let Mary Margaret calm Emma down." She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." David said.

Killian wanted to say no but he also knew that giving Emma a chance to calm down would be his best option.

"Alright."

"What about me?" Henry asked annoyed.

Regina put an arm around Henry, "you can have some hot chocolate."

Henry sighed, how he wished that he was old enough to drink.

"Take it or leave it." Regina said smirking at him.

"Fine." Henry said, he didn't want to go to his room yet.

"Don't worry, lad, soon you'll be old enough to drink." Killian said smiling.

"Not soon enough." Henry mumbled under his breath, which caused Killian, Regina and David to start laughing.

Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly while she cried into her chest.

"What… what is…wrong with…me?" Emma asked, in between sobs.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "they're called hormones, dear."

"I… I wasn…wasn't this… bad wi… with Henry."

"You're carrying twins this time, your body is really in overdrive."

"Killian… wi…will… never… forgi…forgive me."

Mary Margaret wiped away a fear of Emma's tears, before kissing her head, "Killian loves you, he understands, besides all the hormones will be worth it when you're holding your son and daughter in your arms for the first time, just remember that."

Emma took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"I think that you're exhausted as well," Mary Margaret said, noticing the dark circles under Emma's eyes, "get some sleep."

Emma took another deep breath, calming herself down enough to speak.

"That's not a bad idea."

Mary Margaret kissed Emma's head, before rubbing her stomach, "don't forget that all the hormones and discomfort will all be worth it in the end."

Emma smiled looking down at her bump.

"Have you felt any movement yet?"

Emma shook her head, "no, but hopefully soon I will."

Mary Margaret smiled kissing Emma's head, "goodnight sweetheart."

Emma laid down, "goodnight, Mom."

The Boogeyman watched as Mary Margaret walked out of the room, he would get back to her later. Turning his attention back to Emma, he watched as she rolled onto her back, rubbing her stomach for a minute, she still had that stupid smile on her face. The Boogeyman decided that he would have a little bit of fun with her before sending her into the book. Night terrors were always fun, for him at least. Staring at Emma he waited for her to close her eyes, he was hiding on the ceiling, in the shadows where Emma couldn't see him.

"Come on," he whispered to himself, "close your eyes."

Emma's eyes finally began to start closing, the Boogeyman watched, his excitement growing. Finally her eyes closed, however before he could move out of the shadows and give Emma a nice night terror, her eyes flew open and she sat up touching her stomach.

"What the?" She asked confused.

A few moments later Emma jumped out of bed and ran out the door. The Boogeyman sighed in disbelief, he had thought that making these people have night terrors, trapping them in a book would be easy, but obviously he was very wrong.

Emma ran down the hallway, towards the bar, where she figured that Killian, Regina, and David most likely were. She knew that after their fight Killian would need to calm down, and the best way for him to do that was with a few shots of rum. David and Regina would probably be having a beer trying to relax after a long day of working out.

When Emma ran into the bar, Killian, David and Regina all looked at her with concerned faces.

"Emma?" Regina asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling alright, love?" Killian asked immediately walking over to her.

Emma smiled tears falling from her eyes.

"I have something to show you!"

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asked alarmed.

Taking Killian's hand, Emma put it on her stomach, Killian waited for a moment before looking at Emma confused.

"Can't you feel it?" Emma asked confused.

"Feel what?"

"I finally felt it…" Emma whispered, "I felt a kick!"

"You did?" Kilian asked a huge smiled growing on his face.

Emma nodded her head, "yeah I felt a feeling like a butterfly in my stomach, which was exactly the same feeling I had when I was pregnant with Henry!"

"That's incredible!" Killian said wiping away a fear of Emma's tears before leaning in and kissing her.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked walking into the bar.

David smiled, walking over to Mary Margaret kissing her cheek, "Emma felt a kick."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma a huge smile growing on her face, "you did?!"

Emma smiled nodding her head.

"That's incredible!" Mary Margaret cried running over to Emma, Killian stepped aside allowing Mary Margaret to hug her daughter.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." David said also hugging Emma.

"I'll drink to that!" Regina said lifting her glass of beer, Emma chuckled.

"Congrats Mom." Henry said happily.

"Thanks, kid." Emma said walking over to him and kissing his head.

Killian took Emma's hand, "I can't wait until I'm able to feel the kicks."

Emma smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They said kissing once more.

The next morning Killian noticed that Emma was glowing far more than usual, she had the biggest smile on her face. After she pulled on the red floor length dress that she was going to wear today, she touched her stomach, and smiled once again.

"Still kicking?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," Emma said happily, "I wish you could feel them."

Killian walked over to Emma putting his fingers under her chin and gently turned her head until their lips met, "just seeing how incredibly happy you are is enough for me, at least for now."

"It really is an incredible feeling." Emma said smiling, as she felt yet another kick.

Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Killian and he put his hand on her hip, they then shared one long and passionate kiss.

Gold hurried to the castle as quickly as he could, Belle hadn't come home last night, and the last place she said she had been going was Regina's castle, to find some pregnancy books. Since neither one of them really knew how to raise a child, or what Belle could and couldn't eat now that she was pregnant. She wanted to learn as much information about everything that she could.

Walking inside the castle Gold was surprised when he nearly collided with Mary Margaret, and David, and a still sleeping Neal, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't really been paying attention.

"Gold," Mary Margaret said surprised, "Is everything OK?"

Gold shook his head, "no not really."

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Have you guys seen Belle?" Gold asked nervously.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other confused, "no we haven't." Mary Margaret said.

Gold sighed, "She said she was coming here to look for some pregnancy books, and she never came home last night, I was hoping that she had crashed here."

"Belle's pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

Gold nodded his head.

"Well congratulations." David said happily.

"Thanks." Gold said although he looked sad.

"Knowing Belle," David said smiling, "she probably ended up crashing in the library."

Gold smiled, "yeah you're probably right."

"Well why don't you go and take a look?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"I would but I actually don't remember where it is." Gold said slightly embarrassed.

"Well Neal was up pretty much all night so I'm just trying to let him get some sleep," Mary Margaret said gently rocking Neal, who was snoring lightly, David could go with you."

"Yeah I don't mind." David said smiling.

"Thank you, David." Gold said.

David and Gold walked off in the direction of the library.

Zelena appeared outside of the cottage that she and Donald had lived in for a few months. But something made her want to come back to the cottage, she couldn't stop thinking of Donald, how she yearned for one of his big bear hugs when she was upset, she wanted to feel his soft lips against hers again. But the thing that she yearned for most was just to be back with him, snuggling up in front of a fire, neither one of them saying a word, just enjoying each other's company, and the roar of a crackling fire.

Taking a deep breath Zelena walked to the window peaking inside the cottage, Donald already had the soup for dinner over the fire, and he was sitting at the table eating his typical breakfast of a piece of toast and butter. Zelena's heart started breaking when she realized how sad Donald looked; his usual blue eyes that were so full of life looked dead, like all the life had been sucked out of them, and he had big dark circles under them.

"Oh Zelena," he whispered, "I wish you'd come back to me."

As Zelena heard the words leave his mouth her heart broke even more, he still loved her, and granted she had feelings for him, but since she was back to her old self, she knew that her and Don could never be together again. What they had had wasn't real, at least not for her, Emma had forced her to be happy. She was never truly happy; at least she didn't think she was.

"Zelena!" Cora hissed appearing behind her.

"Mother!" Zelena said surprised.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Oh I was just…" Zelena trailed off unsure of what to say.

Cora crossed her arms, "never mind I know what you were doing."

"I just wanted to make sure that Donald was OK." Zelena admitted.

Cora laughed, "oh darling," she said taking Zelena's hand, "he should be the last thing on your mind, now come on the Boogeyman has some exciting news for us."

Zelena sighed, taking one last look at Donald, before following her Mother through the portal that she had just opened.

The Boogeyman hated being out in the sun, for starters it was much harder for him to hide in the sun which made him nervous, that someone would notice him and manage to trap him inside that awful book again. Also another thing that made him nervous about being in the sun was that it had been so long since he had been in it, since in the book it was always night, that he wasn't even sure if he could survive in the sun, he had only been outside for five minutes, and already he was overheating.

To the Boogeyman's relief a few seconds later a portal appeared and Cora and Zelena stepped through it.

"What news do you have for us?" Cora asked impatiently.

"I managed to trap Regina inside the book." The Boogeyman said proudly.

Zelena and Cora looked at each other and smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Cora said happily.

"One down, three to go." Zelena said.

"How difficult is it going to be for you to trap the other three?" Cora asked, she was starting to get impatient now, and she really wanted to become queen.

"I have to separate the other three, which is proving to be more difficult than I anticipated, since they're always together, but don't worry I have a plan to do that." The Boogeyman said smiling.

"You'd better." Cora said through gritted teeth.

"You have three days." Zelena warned.

The Boogeyman nodded his head before disappearing.

When Gold and David walked into the library, Gold's heart sank when he saw all the pregnancy books sitting on the table, but Belle was nowhere in sight.

"Belle!" Gold called.

"Belle!" David called as well.

They both held their breath, and waited but there was no answer.

"Let's walk deeper into the library; she might be sleeping deeper in the library." David suggested.

Gold nodded his head and he and David separated, to cover more ground. Gold went left, and David went right, they searched the library high and low, but there was no sign of Belle.

"If she's not here then where could she be?" Gold asked sadly after the two of them had met up at the entrance of the library.

David leaned against the table and sighed, "are you sure she said she was coming here?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Gold said annoyed.

"OK sorry," David said, looking at the books on the table, "she sure picked quite a few books."

"She wanted to learn as much about being pregnant, and how to raise children as she could."

David nodded his head, when he noticed another book, "here comes the Boogeyman?" David whispered to himself.

"That's a children's book," Gold pointed out, "do you honestly think that Belle would have read that book?"

David shrugged, "why is it on the table then?"

Gold thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of an answer.

David reached for the book about to open it, he wasn't sure why but something was drawing him to the it, and he had the sudden urge to open it.

The Boogeyman watched with baited breath as David went towards the book, he wasn't one of the ones who was supposed to become trapped in the book, but the spell that Cora and Zelena had put on the book was working a little too well, and now he had the sudden urge to open the book.

David's hand touched the corner of the book and he was just about to open it, when a voice called his name making him stop. The Boogeyman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad, Gold!" Emma yelled hurrying over to them, with Killian following her.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked sounding slightly disoriented.

"Mom said that Belle didn't come home last night?" Emma asked looking at Gold.

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm the one who told her to come to the library, I thought it was weird when she never said goodbye," Emma admitted, "but I assumed she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to get home."

"So you don't know where she is either?" Gold asked.

Emma shook her head.

"Maybe Regina will." Killian suggested.

"And if she doesn't?" Gold asked his voice breaking, he hated not knowing where Belle was, and not knowing if she was OK was killing him even more.

"If Regina doesn't know where she is, then we'll start a search party." David said.

"Exactly!" Emma said trying to sound optimistic, but the truth was that she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something had happened to Belle, the fact that Cora and Zelena were up to something didn't help, was Belle disappearing part of their plan?

"Alright let's go and ask Regina." Killian said.

Regina didn't have any idea that Belle had been in the castle, so now her, Gold, Mary Margaret, David, Saunders, Emma, Killian, and Henry were organizing themselves for a search party, they had to find her, especially if there was any possibility that she had been hurt, or if Cora and Zelena had managed to kidnap her.

"If Cora or Zelena do anything to harm even a single hair on her head I will kill them both!" Gold vowed.

"We don't even know if that's what happened to her." Mary Margaret said.

"What else could have happened?" Gold asked sadly.

"That's why we're going to split up, cover more ground," David said, "and find her."

"Exactly!" Regina said trying to sound confident, but truth was she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as well, "OK Emma and Killian take the north forest."

"On it!" Emma said squeezing Gold's arm, "we'll find her, Gold, stay confident."

Gold gave her a small smile. Then Emma and Killian headed off into the forest.

"Saunders and Henry go to the west forest." Regina said.

"Alright!" Henry said, "Operation find Belle is a go!"

Saunders chuckled and followed Henry into the forest.

"Mary Margaret and David, east."

"Stay confident, Gold." Mary Margaret said smiling at him, before the two of them walked into the forest.

"So now it's just the two of us?" Gold asked Regina.

Regina smiled, "that's right, and we're going south."

Gold turned and started walking in the direction, at a much faster pace than Regina was expecting since she had to almost run to keep up with him.

Cora and Zelena watched dumbfounded as Regina walked into the forest with Gold.

"So if Regina's walking into the forest, who did the Boogeyman trap in the book?" Zelena asked confused.

"They're looking for Belle, so I'll give you one guess…" Cora said her face growing red with anger.

"How the hell did the Boogeyman get Belle instead of Regina?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "I guess we didn't describe Regina well enough, all we really told him was that she was a brunette."

"Well we weren't intending on Belle showing up at the castle." Zelena said.

Cora started rubbing her temples.

"So what do we do now?"

"We make sure that at least Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina get into the book." Cora said through gritted teeth.

"What would happen if we just used our powers to take Belle out of the book?" Zelena asked.

Cora sighed, "If we take Belle out of the book then the spell might be broken and then there goes my plan to become queen."

"Oh I see…" Zelena said.

"Let's go make sure that nothing else goes wrong with our plan."

Zelena quickly followed Cora inside the castle in search of the Boogeyman.

End Chapter 4.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5- Night Terrors Part 1

A/N This chapter is a little dark, just a warning.

Chapter 5- Night Terrors Part 1

The sun had pretty much set by the time that Killian and Emma joined the others back at Regina's castle.

"No one had any luck?" Gold asked sadly.

Everyone shook their heads sadly.

"Where could she be?" Gold asked a tear falling from his eye.

Emma and Killian looked at each other a little dumbfounded, they had never seen Gold so upset, he really did love Belle a lot.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Regina offered.

Gold shook his head, "no I'm going to go home incase Belle comes back."

"Keep us posted," Killian said putting a hand on Gold's shoulder.

"We'll find her, Gold." Mary Margaret said hugging him.

"Thanks for your help, everyone." Gold said before walking back towards the forest.

"Hold up!" David called; Gold stopped walking as David ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'll walk you back."

"That's not necessary." Gold said.

"I insist." David said as he continued walking beside Gold, he sighed in exasperation knowing that he would never be able to change David's mind.

"Be careful, David!" Mary Margaret yelled to him.

David turned around waving, "I'll be back soon!"

"Poor Gold," Henry said, "we need to find Belle."

"We will, kid." Emma said, but the bad feeling she had was still in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know where else we're going to look…" Regina said, "We've searched the entire forest."

"Maybe she found a secret passage," Emma suggested, "just like Cora managed to do."

Regina thought about this for a moment, "There are several secret passages in the castle."

"So let's go and look!" Saunders said.

"We're going to have to think of a plan," Regina said, "it's very easy to get lost in the tunnels, we'll have to study them."

"Will Belle be alright, if she is in one of the tunnels?" Henry asked concern evident in his voice. Regina walked over to him hugging him.

"Belle's a fighter, she'll be just fine."

"But…" Henry said, but Emma cut him off.

"Regina's right," she said, "I think that we should all get some sleep tonight, tomorrow we can search the tunnels."

"That's not a bad idea," Mary Margaret agreed yawning.

"Then let's retire to our rooms," Regina said, "tomorrow morning at dawn we can meet in the grand ball room, and study the maps I have of the tunnels."

Mary Margaret, Henry, Saunders, and Regina all walked inside, Emma was just about to follow when Killian took her hand.

"What's wrong, Killian?" Emma asked concerned.

"Look at the moon." Killian said smiling.

Emma looked at the horizon, the moon had just come up, it was full and very bright. She smiled, as Killian wrapped his arm around her. Emma rested her head on Killian's chest.

"So maybe the wrong time to bring this up…" Killian began before trailing off.

Emma took her head off his chest looking at him, "bringing what up?" She asked curiously.

"I was kind of thinking of baby names…" Killian said.

Emma smiled, she had been thinking of baby names as well, and she knew what name Killian would want. Emma kissed his cheek.

"You want to name our son Liam, after your brother." Emma stated.

Killian looked at Emma surprised.

"I knew you'd want to," Emma said smiling, "and I think Liam's a perfect name."

Killian smiled and kissed Emma's lips.

"What about for our daughter?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged, touching her stomach as she felt more kicks, "I've always liked the name Cassandra, but I'm not sure…" She said, ever since her nightmare she had kind of fallen out of love with the name Cassandra.

"Well we still have a few months to decide." Killian said kissing Emma's head.

Emma smiled at Killian before looking back at the moon, Killian put his arm back around her and despite the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the fact that Belle was missing, in that instance Emma felt happy.

Killian and Emma had stayed out and watched the moon for far longer than they had intended to. And before they knew David was back, and of course his adrenaline was pumping from a mixture of the walk, and the fact that it was chilly out, so he wanted a quick beer, and since he didn't want to go by himself he asked Emma and she said yes. Killian had promised that they wouldn't be too long, but Emma didn't mind she was exhausted, and all she wanted to do right now was lay down in bed and get some sleep. Being pregnant with twins was taking all of her energy. Once Emma changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top (an odd choice for almost winter, but she got hot in the middle of the night.) she laid down on top of the covers, enjoying the small kicks that Liam and baby no name were giving her, Emma rested her hand on her stomach, she already loved them so much.

"Good night my loves." Emma said rubbing her stomach, not that that stopped the kicks, when she was laying down that's when the babies were the most active, of course the kicks still felt like butterflies at the moment, so it wasn't too bad, but Emma knew that as the months wore on it would get worse, just like when she was pregnant with Henry.

Staring up at the ceiling, Emma's eyes started getting heavier and heavier. But just when she was about to close her eyes, she spotted something moving out of the corner of her eye. Sitting up Emma shined a flashlight into the corner, but there was nothing there, she shone the light in all the dark corners of the room but there wasn't anything. Shrugging Emma put it down to her baby brain playing tricks on her, and laid back down, closing her eyes.

The Boogeyman watched as Emma laid back down and closed her eyes, he had been lurking in the shadows, and she had almost caught him, but he wasn't expecting her eyes to reopen. Luckily he had managed to just stay out of reach of the light she was shining.

He smiled as Emma began snoring lightly, this time she was sleeping for sure, and it was time to have some fun with her. Gliding down from the ceiling, the boogeyman floated to Emma, going into his robe he took some black sand out of it, sprinkling it on her.

"Enjoy your nightmare…" He whispered before disappearing.

Emma groaned rolling over in bed as the sunlight shone right into her eyes. Emma's eyes shot open and she sat up looking at the window, as she realized it was way past sunrise.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?!" Emma said jumping out of bed, she hurried to the closet, grabbing out a pair of pants, and a shirt. Once Emma was dressed she ran out of the room, everyone was already probably waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Emma cried running into the grand ballroom, but it was empty. "Hello?" Emma called, but there was no answer, would they have started looking in the tunnels already? Walking to the table Emma studied the papers; none of them were the maps that Regina had been talking about earlier.

"Strange…" Emma whispered to herself, "where is everyone?"

"Hello Emma," came a voice from behind her Emma gasped turning around coming face to face with Cora and Zelena.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Emma demanded.

Cora and Zelena looked at each other, before they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Some savior," Zelena said sarcastically, "she can't even figure out that we have her precious family."

"What?!" Emma screamed.

Cora waved her hands, and Emma's eyes grew wide with a mixture of fear and anger as Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Neal and Saunders appeared in front of her. Each of them were inside a clear box, and each of them were unconscious, and tied up.

"Let them go!" Emma cried.

"Oh don't worry eventually they'll all be let go," Cora said waving her hands as the floor started shaking.

"Whoa!" Emma said surprised grabbing onto the table so she wouldn't fall. She watched in horror as the floor opened up, when she looked down she gasped as she realized that at the bottom there was shark infested water.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," Cora said with a huge smile on her face, "you're the savior, so it's time to prove yourself."

Emma's heart accelerated, apparently the twins noticed since in that instant they started kicking, she scowled at Cora.

"In order to save your precious family," Cora said continuing on, "you must be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"Wh… what?" Emma asked confused.

"You must choose who is the most important to you," Cora said, "your life, and your babies, or your family's."

Emma's eyes widened in fear.

"You're the savior; it's time to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Emma touched her stomach, tears falling from her eyes, as she looked at Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Neal, Saunders, and finally Killian.

"If I sacrifice myself, you promise you'll let them live?" Emma asked tears falling from her eyes.

"You have my word."

Emma didn't believe Cora at all, but she knew that she'd never be able to fight Cora and Zelena by herself.

"I'll do it…"

"You'll do what?" Cora asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew that Cora knew exactly what she was talking about, she just wanted to punish Emma more.

"I'll sacrifice myself…" Emma whispered.

Cora laughed, "perfect!"

"Zelena, bring Killian here," Cora said, "so that she won't change her mind."

"I'm sorry my babies…" Emma said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, Mother." Zelena said walking to the box that Killian was in, she opened it and pulled Killian out, he cried out in pain.

"Killian…" Emma whispered, her eyes filling with more tears as their eyes met.

"Emma!" Killian cried, "let her go!" He screamed.

Cora laughed, "I don't think so," Cora said, "she's the savior, and the savior never lives."

Emma looked at Killian, he had tears falling from his eyes as well, Zelena had a sword pressed up against his neck.

"I love you," Emma mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Emma!" Killian cried just as Cora ripped Emma's heart out, Emma cried out in pain falling to her knees gasping for breath.

Cora began squeezing Emma's heart, slowly, she cried out in pain.

"Please let her go!" Killian begged.

Cora ignored him, once again squeezing Emma's heart; it started slowly turning into dust. Right before Cora was about to finish Emma off she kneeled down beside her, "some savior," she said sarcastically, "You sacrificed your life and your children to save your family… only you didn't save them at all."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked over at Killian; Zelena had stabbed him in the stomach with the sword.

"No…" Emma whispered, as Zelena opened the boxes of her remaining family members, every nerve in her body told her to get up, to fight, but Cora once again squeezed her heart making her too weak to even move.

"Say goodbye to your family," Cora said laughing, Zelena then waved her hands making the boxes open and one by one her entire family fell into the shark infested waters. Emma began crying weakly.

"Don't worry, darling," Zelena said, "you'll be joining them again soon."

"That's right," Cora said, "and then I'll finally be queen!"

"You'll never get away with this." Emma said.

"Emma, my dear, I already have." Cora said laughing once more, "now goodbye, Emma." Cora said squeezing her heart one last time.

Emma screamed sitting up in bed, immediately starting to ball.

"Emma?" Killian asked startled, he quickly sat on the bed, pulling Emma into his arms, Emma began sobbing into his chest.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked concerned.

Emma couldn't speak; all she could do was to sob. Killian sat there rubbing her back trying to soothe her. After a few moments Emma began to calm down, but apparently her body didn't appreciate her getting so worked up since she had to run to the bathroom to throw up, Killian quickly followed her holding her hair back.

Finally Emma was done throwing up, and after brushing her teeth, she had calmed down enough to speak. She allowed Killian to help her back to the bed, since she was feeling kind of weak.

"I'm sorry about that…" Emma said feeling pretty stupid about how badly she had over reacted about a dream, but it had felt so real.

Killian once again pulled Emma into his arms, "you don't have anything to be sorry about, love."

Emma smiled up at Killian, he kissed her head. Emma rubbed her stomach; the twins were still kicking away.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Emma looked at Killian thinking for a moment; before finally deciding that maybe talking about her nightmare would make her feel better.

"I just had a pretty real feeling nightmare," Emma said taking a deep breath to calm herself down again, before continuing.

"I dreamt that Cora and Zelena had kidnapped you, David, Mary Margaret, Henry Regina, Neal, and Saunders, and they forced me to make the ultimate sacrifice to save you all." Emma said, beginning to cry again, Killian didn't ask her any more questions, he knew exactly what she meant by "making the ultimate sacrifice," he hugged her tighter, rubbing her back, the whole time fighting his anger that was threatening to boil over, he wanted to go find Cora and Zelena and send them both back to prison where they belonged.

"Unfortunately my sacrifice didn't save you..." Emma whispered, "it didn't save any of you."

"It's alright, love," it was just a dream.

Emma took a deep breath to once again calm herself, her stomach was really starting to hurt from crying for so long. Killian continued to rub her back and kiss her head.

Finally after an hour Emma calmed down, she was really starting to feel exhausted now.

"Lay down, love," Killian said, "I'll watch over you until you fall asleep."

Emma laid down on Killian's chest, he wrapped his arm around her, "aren't you tired?" Emma asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Killian said as he began rubbing Emma's back once more.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you, too." Killian whispered back.

The Boogeyman grinned from ear to ear as he watched Emma laying on Killian's chest, the nightmare he had given her had really scared the crap out of her. Snickering quietly he turned his attention to Killian, who could barely keep his eyes open. The boogeyman decided that now was the perfect time to give Killian a nightmare. As soon as Killian's eyes shut, the Boogeyman fell from the ceiling once more, and floated over to him, once again sprinkling some black sand on Killian, before laughing and disappearing.

Killian woke up looking around disoriented, it was light outside.

"Crap!" He said jumping out of bed, "Emma, wake up, we're late!" But there was no answer, and when Killian looked on the bed, he realized that Emma wasn't there.

"Emma?" Killian asked looking around the room; the bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there. Quickly getting dressed Killian hurried out of the room, he had to find Emma, who knew how she felt after her nightmare last night.

"Emma!" Killian called, but there was no answer.

He ran towards the grand ball room, when he ran in he was taken off guard when Belle was standing beside Gold.

"You guys found Belle?" Killian asked confused.

"Found me?" Belle asked just as confused, "was I lost?"

Killian looked around, but didn't see Emma anywhere, "Where's Emma?"

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other confused, and Henry started fighting back tears, Regina put an arm around him.

"What?" Killian asked confused.

"Emma's missing, Killian, do you not remember?" David asked his voice breaking a little.

Killian's heart sank, "no that's impossible, she fell asleep in my arms just last night."

"She's been missing for two weeks…" Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Two weeks?!" Killian screamed before falling backwards he grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself.

"We're going out again to look for Cora and Zelena, since we're certain that they probably have her." Regina said her voice full of anger.

"Even though we've already looked all over the place for them…" Gold said.

"We can't give up," Mary Margaret said sadly, "Emma wouldn't give up on us!"

"We're not giving up," Regina said.

"Good let's go!" David said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Killian said, "Isn't there a way you and Gold could use a spell to sense where Emma is?" Killian suggested.

Gold and Regina looked at each other, and then at Killian both their jaws falling open slightly.

"Killian, your random acts of intelligence never cease to amaze me." Gold said slightly sarcastically.

"Not the best time for sarcasm, Gold," Mary Margaret said annoyed.

"Mary Margaret's right," Regina said walking over to Gold, "I can't believe we didn't think of using our powers sooner." She said shaking her head.

"Well try it now!" David ordered, standing by the doorway.

Killian walked over to the table watching intently as Regina and Gold held hands and closed their eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever their eyes shot open at the same time, Regina's eyes began filling with tears, and Gold looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked concerned.

"We found Emma…" Gold began before trailing off.

"You did?" Mary Margaret asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in some kind of shed," Regina said, "it looks like it's deep in the forest."

"What aren't you telling us?" Killian asked nervously.

Regina and Gold looked at each other sadly.

"Tell me!" Killian demanded.

"Emma wasn't in good shape…" Regina said.

"She looked incredibly weak." Gold said.

Killian, Mary Margaret, and David looked at each other, worry written all over their faces.

"Let's go!" Henry cried running out of the room, everyone quickly followed him.

"Can you pinpoint exactly where the shed is?" Killian asked Regina.

She shook her head, "remember we've already looked through the forest, and had no luck."

Killian nodded his head in agreement, even though he didn't remember, the last thing he remembered was Emma falling asleep in his arms after a nightmare, had that been a dream? It had sure felt real.

"Wait!" Mary Margaret said as she stopped running, "we didn't look everywhere!"

Regina, David, Henry, Belle, and Gold all looked at each other, before they remembered their last search party which had been a few days ago.

"That's right it had started snowing heavily, and the wind became too bad." David said.

"That snowstorm really came out of nowhere." Belle said.

"Now that I think about it, it really did." Regina admitted.

"Could it have been a spell?" Henry asked.

"That would make sense." Regina said.

"So let's start there!" David said as he ran into the forest, everyone quickly followed him.

It didn't take them long to be hit with a snowstorm, and blowing winds, and the temperature quickly began dropping.

"This is definitely a spell!" Regina yelled over the wind.

"Somebody doesn't want us here!" David yelled, as the wind almost made him fall.

"We have to keep going!" Killian said trying to take a step, but the win caused him to fall face first into the snow.

"Maybe we should go back and regroup!" Gold yelled.

"Not when we're this close to potentially finding Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled back.

Killian stood back up holding out his arms slightly for balance, the wind was strong, and the snow was making visibility very difficult. Once he had his balance back slightly, he took a few steps, squinting through the snow.

"I'm going on ahead!" Killian called to the others, he needed to find Emma, especially if what Regina and Gold had seen in their vision was right.

"Be careful, Killian!" Henry yelled.

"We're right behind you!" David yelled.

Killian took careful steps through the snow, trying his best not to let the wind knock him down again, as he walked farther away from the others the snow got worse and worse, same as the cold, and wind. Which made Killian think that someone was trying to keep people from finding something, or someone.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, just in case she would be able to hear him, but he could barely hear his own voice over the wind.

Killian squinted into the snow, shivering, he wasn't really dressed for a blizzard, he was just wearing his typical leather attire, which was warm, but not warm enough for this weather.

Killian began shivering, and his vision started to blur, the cold was starting to get the best of him, a big gust of wind then caused him to fall. Groaning he tried to stand but he was pretty weak now, it felt like hypothermia could be setting in.

"Help!" Killian heard a faint voice yell, "please help me!"

"Emma?" Killian asked.

"Help…"

Killian found the energy to stand up; he began walking through the snow once more.

"Emma!" He yelled as loudly as he could manage.

Killian then spotted something in the snow; he gasped hurrying over to the figure as fast as he could manage.

"Plea… help…"

Killian's heart sank when he realized that it was Emma laying in the snow, he quickly fell beside her, taking off his leather jacket he put it on her, before picking her up in his arms.

"I'm here, love." He said rubbing her arms trying to give her some body heat, all she was wearing was a black tank top and a pair of jeans.

Emma looked up at Killian, and that's when he realized how sick she looked, she had heavy bags under her eyes, her usual hazel eyes that were so full of life were dead looking and hollow, and her face was super pail. Her hair also looked like straw; it looked like it would fall out any moment, what had happened to her?

"Killian…" Emma whispered before turning her head and throwing up, to Killian's horror he saw that she was throwing up blood.

"Emma, what's happened to you?" Killian asked as he realized that, despite the fact that she was pregnant, she had no meat on her at all.

"Cor… Cora and Ze… Zel…"Emma tried to speak but she was so weak, but Killian knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"We have to get you out of here," Killian said gently picking Emma up, bridal style, and carrying her through the snow.

Killian hadn't made it very far when Cora and Zelena showed up.

"You weren't supposed to find her," Zelena said her voice full of anger.

"She wasn't supposed to escape." Cora said equally as annoyed.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Killian demanded, as Emma once again puked up blood.

Cora and Zelena began laughing.

"We may have made the twins into one super baby, who's also a witch so it's been draining the life force out of Emma."

Emma cried out in pain, Killian gasped as she began thrashing around in his arms.

"And now she's in labour!" Cora said happily.

"Emma!" Killian cried, as she cried out in pain once more, he gently put her down on the ground.

"We're going to have a secret weapon as soon as that baby gets out of her!" Zelena said excitement in her voice.

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as she continued thrashing around.

Killian's eyes filled with tears as he watched Emma thrashing around, sweat was falling from her forehead. The baby was pushing on her stomach, it wanted out.

"What have you done?!" Regina screamed running over to Killian and Emma, kneeling down beside them.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed also kneeling down beside her.

"We have to help her!" David cried.

Cora laughed, "There's nothing you can do to help her now, that baby will fight its way out of Emma's body, and kill her."

"Why would you do this to her?" Henry asked tears falling from her eyes.

"We need her baby for something special." Zelena said laughing.

David stood up taking out a sword, "you'll never get anything from us!"

"The baby has a spell put under it so it will come to find us," Cora said, "Come Zelena, I'm bored."

Zelena and Cora disappeared.

"Why were they saying baby?" Mary Margaret asked, watching horrified as the baby pushed against Emma's stomach, Emma's eyes had stopped rolling in the back of her head and now she was thrashing around.

"Cora and Zelena merged the twins into one baby, and somehow turned it into a witch." Killian said squeezing Emma's hand as best as he could.

Emma screamed in pain, and everyone shuddered as they heard a sickening cracking sound, Emma then stopped thrashing.

"That damn baby broke her spine!" David said turning as white as a ghost, when Emma's body turned in an unnatural way.

The baby then made a small hole in Emma's stomach, Emma whimpered.

"Regina, can't you do something?!" Mary Margaret begged.

Regina looked at Emma, and then at Mary Margaret tears falling from her eyes, "I can't un due the spell…"

"No…" Killian whispered.

"So there's nothing we can do for her?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina sighed looking at the sword that David was still holding, Killian followed her gaze, his eyes growing wide sadness, as he realized what Regina was suggesting.

"There has to be another way!" Killian cried.

Regina sighed, "listen, Killian, Emma's dead anyways, there's no way I or any other magic can save her now, the baby will essentially break her in half, it's already broken her spine. If it gets out, it will be super powerful, and who knows what will happen then…"

Killian felt like he was going to pass out, he and Emma had just been deciding what to name their twins and now he was about to lose her forever.

Emma whimpered once again as the baby made another attempt to get out, the small hole was getting bigger.

"We have to make the decision," Regina whispered, "either let Emma keep suffering or…"

Killian squeezed Emma's hand, she moved her eyes, although Killian was fairly certain that she probably couldn't see anything, they were pretty glazed over. Mary Margaret and David were hugging each other, both of them balling, Regina was hugging Henry, and both of them were balling as well.

There was another sickening crack, and Emma's eyes rolled back into her head. Killian knew that that crack was her ribcage; the baby was doing anything it could to get out.

Killian leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek, "I'm going to make it go away, Emma." He whispered, taking the sword from David and standing up.

"Killian…" David whispered, "You don't have to do this…"

Killian didn't respond, he didn't want to have to be the one to end Emma's suffering, but Regina was right she was barely breathing now, and the baby was punching every part of her, it had moved to her chest now.

Mary Margaret and David turned away, Regina hid Henry's face, but she kept looking at Killian for a moment, before looking away.

"I love you, Emma…" Killian whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and our babies…" tears started falling from his eyes, he brought the sword over his head hesitating, when he saw the baby punching Emma's stomach he quickly brought the sword down piercing her stomach…

Killian's eyes shot open, and he screamed, Emma gasped waking up as well.

"Killian!" Emma said touching his face, which was drenched in sweat.

"Emma…" Killian said touching Emma's face, "you're alive."

"I'm right here…" Emma said.

Killian touched Emma's stomach, "are you still pregnant with twins?"

"Last time I checked," Emma said confused, "are you OK?"

Killian touched Emma's face once more before pulling her into a hug.

"It's OK." Emma said, this time it was her turn to start rubbing his back.

Killian stopped hugging Emma, and stared into her eyes, "Emma, I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the twins from Cora and Zelena, or whatever other dangers lay ahead of us."

Emma kissed Killian's cheek, "I know you will."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emma said this time pulling Killian into her arms, "do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Killian thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Alright, well I'm here for you." Emma said rubbing Killian's back, he rested his head on Emma's baby bump, trying and failing to forget the awful dream he had just had out of his head.

End Chapter 5.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6- Night Terrors Part 2

A/N thank you to the two Guest reviewers for the reviews!

Chapter 6- Night Terrors Part 2

The Boogeyman laughed as he watched Killian lying on Emma's stomach, the nightmare that he had given him had been even better then Emma's, with each nightmare the Boogeyman caused the stronger his power would grow.

"It's alright, Killian," Emma whispered to him, and when the Boogeyman looked he saw that Killian was still shaking, he would obviously not be getting any more sleep tonight, and neither would Emma, which was a pity since he had hoped to give Emma one more nightmare.

The Boogeyman decided to go give someone else a nightmare, so he floated down from the ceiling making sure to stay in the shadows, and floated towards the door, out of it. Once he was in the hallway he began trying to decide who to give a nightmare to next, he decided to float down the hall, and see whose room he came to first.

The first room that he came to was Henry's, the Boogeyman floated into the room, and floated over to him, he was sound asleep and by the looks of it he was having a happy dream.

"That will soon change." The Boogeyman whispered, before sprinkling black sand on Henry, "sweet dreams," he said laughing before floating up to the ceiling so that he could watch the show.

Henry sighed sitting on the cold hard ground in the room of the warehouse where Thomas and Cathy had brought him, he had tried to get free, but the door was locked and was made of metal, and there were no windows in the room. Thomas had managed to steal the ferry out of Forks, when the security guards had decided that getting into a gun fight with Henry being held hostage wouldn't be the best idea. Not that Henry even remembered getting onto the ferry, the last thing he remembered was staring at the guards wishing beyond hope that they would save him, and then nothing, so he figured that someone must have knocked him out, since he then found himself in a windowless room with one light, that was almost burnt out. Emma hadn't saved him and now he was God knew where with Thomas and Cathy, and even though Henry hated to admit it, he was very scared, all he wanted to do was go home, even if most of his Family was dead…

Bringing his knees closer to his chest Henry began silently crying into them, was Emma even still alive? And if she was, was she looking for him? Henry knew that was silly; there was no way she would ever find him, Henry didn't even know where the hell he was.

Henry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there silently crying but after a while he heard the door being opened. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, Henry refused to show Cathy or Thomas that he was scared.

When the door opened Thomas stepped into the room, "hello, son." He said smiling.

Henry shuddered, "I am not your son!" He screamed.

Thomas laughed, "Yes you are, now come with me, son," he said turning to walk away.

Henry balled his hands into fists, he was going to get away from this maniac somehow, he quickly ran at Thomas, punching him in the back, which took Thomas off guard, and sent him flying forwards. Henry then ran out of the room and deeper into the warehouse.

"Cathy!" He heard Thomas yell, "Henry's escaped!"

Henry could hear footsteps following him, but the warehouse was so large that everything echoed in it, so he wasn't sure how close the footsteps actually were, and he didn't bother looking behind him to see if Cathy or Thomas was close enough for him to see. Henry just focused on running and looking straight ahead so that he wouldn't run into anything since the warehouse was dark.

"There's no place for you to hide!" Cathy yelled.

Henry stopped running, trying to catch his breath, and looked around trying to decide what his next move would be, but sure enough Cathy was right, there wasn't any place for him to hide. The warehouse was open and there were no walls or even beams for him to hide behind.

"What do I do now?" Henry whispered to himself.

"You can come with me." Cathy said, Henry gasped when she seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, "Come on, son, don't be so rude."

"Let me go!" Henry screamed trying to get free from Cathy's grip.

Thomas ran over them, smiling when he saw that Cathy had Henry.

"Good job!"

"No thanks to you." Cathy said annoyed.

"He punched me." Thomas said defensively.

Cathy looked down at Henry's arm that she was still holding, and rolled her eyes, before deciding that starting a fight with Thomas wasn't the best idea, "just take him."

Thomas took Henry's arm and began dragging him in the direction that they had just come from; Henry tried his best to escape but Thomas kept a tight grip on his arm.

When they made it to the entrance of the warehouse Henry was pulled into an office, where there was a computer chair sitting in the middle of it.

"Do you have the handcuffs?" Thomas asked.

Cathy smiled going into her pockets taking out two pairs of handcuffs, she then put a pair on each of Henry's wrists, and then Thomas picked him up, and plopped him down on the chair, before attaching the handcuffs to each of the arm rests. Cathy then tied Henry's legs to together so that he couldn't use them.

"Make sure he can't get away." Cathy said.

Thomas leaned down so that his face was inches from Henry's, "you know, punching me wasn't very nice, I am your new Father after all."

Henry spit in Thomas' face.

"Ewww!" Thomas said standing up and wiping his face.

Cathy chuckled, "he's got attitude, I like that."

"You would." Thomas mumbled under his breath.

Cathy shot him the death glare.

"What are you going to do to me?" Henry asked nervously.

Cathy leaned down and plugged something in but Henry couldn't turn his head to see what it was.

"Don't be afraid," Cathy said leaning down beside him, "you're our son now, we're going to make sure that nothing happens to you, but first," Cathy said turning on an electric razor, "we need to make you look different, since every cop in a hundred mile radius is looking for you."

Henry began once again trying to get free but Cathy held his head still as she started shaving his head.

"There now that's done," Cathy said shutting off the razor.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said he'd be unrecognizable." Thomas said.

"Well bald was the best way to accomplish that." Cathy said clearly proud of herself.

"Well we have to get going," Thomas said looking at his watch.

"I won't be going anywhere with you!" Henry screamed.

Cathy and Thomas looked at each other, "this won't do, we need him to be more co-operative."

Thomas cracked his knuckles, "I could arrange that."

Henry's eyes widened and his heard beat accelerated as Thomas walked closer to him.

"Non-violently!" Cathy screamed, "Dammit, Thomas, I have waited for far too long for a child to have you kill him!"

"OK so what did you have in mind?" Thomas asked.

Cathy smiled, "give me five minutes."

Thomas nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Please let me go!" Henry pleaded.

Cathy ignored Henry walking to the desk, and opening a drawer, "ah perfect!" Cathy said after she had searched through the desk for a few moments.

Henry's heart accelerated as Cathy walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid."

"Wh…what are you going to do to me?" Henry asked nervously.

Cathy smiled, but didn't answer his question; instead she started swinging a pocket watch back and forth in front of Henry's face.

"Just relax," Cathy said, "stare at the watch and pay attention to my voice."

Henry wanted to look away but as the pocket watch continued going back and forth he became mesmerized by it.

"You are mine and Thomas' son," Cathy said, "you always have been."

"I am your son," Henry said in a monotone voice, "I always have been."

Cathy smiled, before putting the pocket watch on the ground, "when I snap my fingers you will wake up."

Henry nodded his head, Cathy then snapped her fingers in front of Henry's face. He blinked a few times before looking at Cathy confused.

"Mother, why am I tied up?"

Cathy fought back tears as Henry called her Mother, she had never been called that before and it was an amazing feeling.

"What is going on in here?" Thomas asked walking back into the room, "We have to go!"

"Father, why am I tied up?" Henry asked.

Thomas' eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Cathy, she smiled up at him.

"Did… did he just call me Father?"

Cathy nodded her head, as she took the handcuffs off of Henry, and then cut the ropes holding his legs.

"Where are we going, Father?" Henry asked standing up.

"What did you do?" Thomas asked.

Cathy smiled picking up the pocket watch before standing up herself, "I knew those magic classes would come in handy."

Thomas laughed and hugged Cathy, "you're amazing!"

"I know I am." Cathy said proudly, before standing on her tiptoes so that they could kiss.

"Get a room!" Henry said sarcastically

"He looks quite different with no hair," Thomas said looking at Henry.

"Yes he does," Cathy said nervously, "hopefully it'll be enough of a change to fool the cops."

"We should have picked up some different clothes for him." Thomas said taking Cathy's hand.

Cathy looked at Thomas and nodded her head, "yes we should have, but it's too late now."

Thomas' cellphone began ringing, he glanced at the caller ID and then picked it up, "Chris is outside, we have to go."

"Where are we going, Father?" Henry asked.

Thomas walked over to Henry putting a hand on his shoulder, "somewhere where we can start a new life, and where no one can bother us."

"Henry, take this." Cathy said going into her coat pocket and taking out a gun.

"My first gun!" Henry said proudly, "I've been waiting so long for this moment."

Thomas and Cathy looked at each other both their eyes filling with tears; they both finally had a child.

"Come on it's time to go!" Thomas said, before walking out of the room, with Cathy and Henry quickly following him.

When the three of them walked out of the front door of the warehouse, Chris was sitting in a car right out front.

"Come on guys!" Chris called.

"I'm surprised you came back," Thomas said opening the back door, "I didn't think you'd come back after you ran away."

Chris shrugged, "you're my boss."

Thomas pointed the gun he was holding at Chris, "and don't you ever forget it!"

Chris' eyes bulged out of his head as stared at Thomas, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"We don't have time for this!" Cathy screamed, "We'll deal with Chris later!"

Thomas looked at Cathy, who was standing by the open back door, Henry was already inside.

"We'll discuss this later." Thomas whispered, before walking to the back door.

"Drop your weapon!" A male's voice yelled and Thomas turned around just as a bright spotlight was shone in his direction, which revealed five or six cops. They had apparently walked to the warehouse since there weren't any cop cars around.

"It's the cops!" Cathy screamed.

"Shit!" Chris cried, "They must have followed me!"

Thomas rolled his eyes, and shot Chris in the head, he was tired of Chris anyways, and he had given away their location.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the cops screamed, and Thomas could hear them cocking the triggers of the guns that they were holding.

"Henry stay in the car." Cathy whispered, as she walked over to Thomas, taking out her gun she pointed it at the officers.

"You'd better leave!" She warned.

"Where's the kid?" Another cop asked.

Thomas and Cathy both looked at each other, Thomas nodded and then Cathy and him shot their guns. The officers then retaliated which resulted in a gun battle, Henry hid in the back of the car covering his head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the guns fell silent, Henry poked his head out the door screaming when he saw Thomas and Cathy lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Mom, Dad!" Henry screamed running over to them kneeling down beside Cathy he took her hand, "Mom, please wake up!" Henry began sobbing and then laid down on her chest.

"It's the missing kid!" One of the officers yelled.

"Son…" one of the officers said walking over to him.

"You killed my parents!" Henry screamed.

"Son, these aren't your parents…" the officer said, "you've been kidnapped."

Henry took the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the cop, "shut up!" He screamed, the officer raised his hands up.

"Son, you don't want to do this…"

"Don't I?" Henry asked before pulling the trigger.

Henry screamed sitting up in bed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and looking around disoriented, before putting his hand over his heart trying to catch his breath.

"It was just a dream…" Henry whispered to himself, "just a dream that's all it was."

"Henry?" Emma asked knocking on his door, before opening it.

"Mom!" Henry said.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned, as she sat on his bed, Henry collapsed into her arms and began sobbing Emma hugged him tightly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded his head, unable to speak.

"It's OK," Emma said doing her best to soothe her son, whatever his nightmare had been about, it had really scared him.

The Boogeyman was happy that he had decided to leave Henry's room before he had woken up, since he was certain that Emma would have spotted him on the ceiling, and then his cover would have been blown. But on the plus side he was growing stronger and stronger with each nightmare that he gave. Taking a look around to make sure that the coast was clear, the Boogeyman then floated down the hallway of the castle in search of his next victim. The next room that he came to was Regina's, smiling the Boogeyman floated into the room, it was her turn next.

Regina smiled as she walked hand in hand with Daniel towards the castle, she had told her Mother about him and surprisingly she had taken it a lot better than Regina had expected.

"So want to go horseback riding?" Daniel asked.

Regina smiled at him, "that's the exact thing I was just about to ask you."

Daniel laughed as he stopped walking and pulled Regina close to him, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He said after the two of them had been staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"What?" Regina asked being taken off guard that was the first time he had said he loved her.

"I love you?" Daniel repeated himself, but this time it came out more like a question, and now his face was full of worry.

Regina smiled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Daniel with enough force that he took a step backwards.

"I love you too!" Regina said happily when she ended the kiss.

Daniel chuckled and then kissed Regina once again.

"I guess that I should go and get changed." Regina said, before taking Daniel's hand and leading him inside.

Once they were both inside Regina led Daniel to her room, but he waited outside while Regina went inside and got changed. After Regina was in her riding clothes and walked out of her room she was surprised to see that Daniel wasn't standing by her door, and he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Daniel?" Regina called, but there was no answer. Regina then started walking down the hall, when she made it back to the front door there was still no sign of him.

"That's strange…" Regina said to herself.

"What's strange?" Cora asked walking over to Regina.

"Have you seen Daniel?"

Cora shook her head, "no I haven't, but I thought he was with you." She said confused.

"He was," Regina said, "I went in my room for five minutes to get changed when I came out he was gone."

"I'm sure he's around." Cora said smiling, but it looked more like a smirk.

"What have you done with him, Mother?" Regina asked, knowing all too well that when Cora smirked it meant that she did something.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Regina's hands balled into fists, "oh I think you do!"

Cora laughed, "you're much smarter then I give you credit for."

Now Regina was really mad, and her anger was boiling over, before she could stop herself magic flew out of her hands, Cora jumped out of the way before the magic could hit her.

"You really can't control your powers can you?" Cora asked smugly.

"Where… is… Daniel?!" Regina screamed a fireball resting on her hand, Cora just laughed.

"Well you're never going to find him this way."

Regina shot the fireball at Cora, once again it missed her, but this time Regina heard a cry come from somewhere close by, and it came from a male. Regina's eyes widened as she looked at Cora, who smiled at her, Regina's heart sank as she ran past Cora and found Daniel laying on the ground gasping for breath.

"Daniel!" Regina cried collapsing beside him, "Daniel, I'm here!"

Daniel looked up at Regina, the fireball that she had shot at Cora had hit him in the stomach, and the magic that she had shot before that had gotten him in the chest, as Daniel continued gasping for breath Regina realized that his ribcage was more than likely broken.

"Daniel," Regina cried, "I'm so sorry, I'm right here."

"Yo… you… di…did… thi… this…" Daniel whispered weakly before his eyes closed and he was gone.

"Daniel…" Regina cried bringing Daniel up to her chest and hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry…" She said balling.

"I tried to warn you, Regina." Cora said, walking over to her.

"This is your fault…" Regina said her eyes never leaving Daniel.

"Don't be silly Regina, I helped you."

Regina screamed standing up and glaring at Cora, "what the hell are you talking about?!" She demanded.

"You are destined for far greater things then marrying a farm boy," Cora said looking down at Daniel, "and now you can marry a prince like we've always wanted."

Regina laughed, "like we've always wanted?!" She screamed, "No, Mother that's what you wanted for me, I would have been totally content with living on a farm!"

"Don't be silly," Cora said laughing, "you never would have been happy."

Regina's anger began boiling over once again, and this time she didn't think that she could control it.

"I know what's best for you," Cora said holding out her hand, "now come, I have a nice prince for you to meet."

Regina glared at Cora's hand before glaring at her.

"Mother knows best." Cora said smiling.

Regina screamed, "No you don't!"

Cora's eyes widened as Regina threw a tone of magic and fireballs at her, there was no way she could dodge all of them, and one by one they hit her. After Cora fell to the ground Regina shot one last fireball at her before falling to the ground and passing out.

Regina's head was pounding as she came to, when she opened her eyes she tried to remember what had happened, but nothing was coming to her. It wasn't until Regina sat up and looked around spotting Daniel lying there she remembered.

"Daniel!" Regina cried crawling over to him, he had passed on, Regina began crying once again, "I love you, Daniel, I'm so sorry." She said before leaning down and kissing his lips.

Regina then turned to face her Mother, she wasn't moving or breathing, Regina knew that she had killed her, sighing she stood up and kneeled down beside Cora.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but you made me do it," Regina whispered, "you must have known that you couldn't control my life forever, and that something would give."

Regina wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes, she hadn't meant to kill her Mother, but her anger had gotten the best of her. Standing up she walked back to her room, trying to decide what to do next, Regina knew that she was on her own now, and she had to think of a plan.

Deciding to change out of her riding clothes Regina walked to the closet and pulled out the same red dress that she had had on a few hours ago. Once she was changed Regina looked at herself in the mirror, but as she stared at herself she realized that her reflection wasn't her, well not really, the woman staring back at her had super long hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail with a crown on the front of it, she was also wearing a pair of tight fitting black pants, with a long shirt over top that was also black. The woman smiled at Regina.

"Who… who are you?" Regina asked nervously.

"Don't be afraid," the woman said, "I won't hurt you."

Regina waited for the woman to continue.

"Who are you?" Regina asked again, after a few moments of silence.

The woman smiled, "I'm you."

Regina looked down at the dress she was wearing, "no you're not."

"I'm you if you give yourself over to the evil that's flowing through your veins."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said turning to walk away, she was getting creeped out by this woman.

"You just let your anger boil over, and killed your Mother," the woman pointed out.

Regina turned to the woman, "how did you know that?"

She smiled, "I know everything you know, I also know that you just lost the love of your life and you're hurting very badly right now."

Regina turned her head doing her best to hide the tears, losing Daniel was the worst pain that she had ever experienced.

"Give in to the dark side," the woman encouraged, "become the evil Queen."

Regina stared at the woman, "what will happen if I do?"

"You'll never hurt again; the pain that you're feeling will disappear."

"It's really that easy?" Regina asked.

The Evil Queen smiled and nodded her head.

Regina really did want the pain to go away, but was turning evil really the answer?

"Plus if you become the Evil Queen no one will ever be the boss of you again, you'll be in charge of your own destiny."

Regina smiled she liked the sound of that, all her life her Mother had bossed her around, it would be nice to be in charge of her own life for once.

"So what do you say?" The Evil Queen asked smiling.

Regina looked down at the ring that Daniel had given her before looking at the Evil Queen; taking a deep breath she nodded her head, "let's do it!"

The Evil Queen smiled and to Regina's surprise she walked right out of the mirror.

"Take my hand." The Evil Queen said, Regina did.

The Evil Queen then closed her eyes, Regina watched as she started glowing, and she watched as the Evil Queen disappeared.

"Uh hello?" Regina asked confused, before looking down and gasping when she realized that she was wearing the Evil Queen's outfit. Looking in the mirror Regina smiled when she saw that she was now the Evil Queen.

"It's time to rewrite my story!" She said firing a fire ball at the mirror, smashing it into a million pieces before laughing.

Regina gasped and sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair and sighing, she hated having dreams about being the Evil Queen, she was trying so hard to forget that time of her life, and forget about Daniel. As Regina thought of Daniel her eyes started burning with tears how she missed him. Sighing Regina laid back down in bed, a tear escaped from her eye but she quickly wiped it away, and then closed her eyes doing her best to forget her dream.

The Boogeyman wished that he had of chosen someone differently to give a nightmare to, Regina's was very boring, but it did make him stronger, and now he was strong enough to send the remaining three into the book, he decided to go tell Cora and Zelena the good news that their plan would be put into action, very soon.

End Chapter 6.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7- The Morning After

Chapter 7- The Morning After

The sun had just come over the horizon on a warm summer's day, as Zelena walked out of her and Donald's house; she had decided to let him sleep in, and she would make breakfast.

Walking to the garden she looked at the tomatoes, and pulled off the biggest and reddest one that she could find, she then looked at the lettuce, and took a few leaves of it off. After that she walked inside Zelena put the tomato and lettuce into the sink, and then put a frying pan onto the stove to heat up. While she was waiting there was a knock at the door.

"That's strange…" Zelena said to herself, "who could that be at this hour?"

Walking to the door, and opening it Zelena gasped in surprise when she came face to face with her Mother.

"Mother!" Zelena said surprised.

"Hello darling." Cora said walking past Zelena inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena asked confused.

Cora sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs, "I heard a horrible rumour that you were in love with someone who isn't a prince."

Zelena's heart sank, she had been hoping to keep that a secret from Cora, now that Regina was nice and friends with the Charming's, Cora had put all her time and effort into Zelena, to make sure that she married a prince.

"So please tell me it isn't true." Cora said after a few moments of silence.

Zelena laughed, and walked over to the frying pan breaking the egg in it, "don't be silly, Mother."

Cora sighed in relief and put a hand on her heart, "oh thank God."

Zelena broke the egg yolk and stared at it, as she hoped beyond hope that Donald would stay in bed until Cora left, she couldn't risk using magic to keep him asleep, Cora would notice and Zelena was a terrible liar, even now she wasn't sure how she was fooling Cora.

"So I think I might have found you a nice prince." Cora said.

"Oh really?" Zelena asked trying to sound interested, "Who?"

"His name is Prince Alexander."

Zelena turned down the heat and then turned to face Cora, "I've never heard of him, where does he rule?"

"One of the realms." Cora said simply.

"You don't know which one?" Zelena asked skeptically.

"No."

Zelena walked over to the breadbox taking out a piece of bread, before walking back over to the stove and putting the egg on it, followed by the bacon, and then she cut up a piece of tomato, the whole time Zelena could feel Cora staring at her. Zelena began trying to think of a way to make her leave before Donald woke up, however before she could think of a convincing lie she heard the sound of Donald's footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

" _Crap!"_ Zelena thought to herself just as Donald walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Donald asked as he walked over to Zelena and kissed her.

"Donald…" Zelena said pushing him away gently, "we have a guest."

"Huh?" Donald asked turning to the table, where Cora was sitting, she was glaring at Donald, "oh hi," He said as cordially as he could.

"Donald, this is my Mother, Cora."

"Hi." Donald said offering Cora his hand, she just looked at it and then looked at Zelena, who didn't meet her gaze, Donald put his hand back at his side and looked at Zelena awkwardly.

"You and I need to talk!" Cora said glaring at Zelena.

"OK I'll leave you alone." Donald said about to walk out of the kitchen.

"No need." Cora said as she waved her hands freezing Donald in place.

"Mother, please don't do anything crazy." Zelena begged.

Cora stood up and walked over to Zelena, "when were you going to tell me about him?"

"I was afraid to tell you." Zelena admitted.

Cora took Zelena's hand, "Regina turned her back on finding a prince, I will not let you make the same mistake."

"No please I love him!" Zelena cried, "I don't care about marrying a prince."

"You love him?" Cora asked shocked.

Zelena nodded her head, "please just let Donald and I be happy, leave us alone." She begged.

Cora looked away from Zelena and at Donald, for a few long moments neither of them spoke. Finally Cora turned her attention back to Zelena.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm your Mother and I know what's best for you."

Before Zelena could say anything Cora waved her hands which unfroze Donald, Cora then ripped Donald's heart out, he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"No!" Zelena screamed, reaching for Donald's heart but Zelena quickly squeezed his heart, he cried out in pain, and then his heart turned to dust, which resulted in Donald falling backwards.

"Donald!" Zelena cried kneeling down beside him taking his hand, "Donald, please come back to me!" She cried before falling on his chest balling.

"I'm sorry, Zelena," Cora said kneeling down beside her, "but you and I are villains, and people like us don't get happy endings."

Zelena gasped sitting up in her bed, looking around disoriented for a moment, she was in her bed where she and Cora were hiding out.

"Bad dream?" A male's voice asked.

Zelena gasped quickly wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes, "who's there?" She asked.

"Just me." The Boogeyman said floating over to her bed.

"Did you just give me that nightmare?" Zelena asked.

"No I just got back, but as I was floating by your room I noticed that you were having a nightmare, and I was curious what it was."

"Man you're nosy." Zelena said annoyed.

"Yep." The Boogeyman said smirking.

Zelena was about to scold him for being nosy when her bedroom door opened and Cora walked in.

"What's going on in here?"

"The Boogeyman is back." Zelena said.

Cora squinted into the darkness, and the Boogeyman floated over to her.

"Hi."

"Welcome back." Cora said happily.

"Thank you." The Boogeyman said.

"Are you ready to put our plan into action?"

"Yep, I gave Killian, Emma, Regina, and Henry nightmares…"

"What about Mary Margaret?!" Cora demanded.

"Well no…" The Boogeyman admitted.

Cora rolled her eyes, "She was one of the main people that I wanted you to give a nightmare to!"

"Well I'm strong enough to send Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina into the book."

"You're sure that you'll be able to?" Zelena asked getting out of bed and standing beside Cora.

The Boogeyman nodded his head, "causing Emma, Killian, Regina and Henry to have nightmares made me much stronger."

"Do you know who to send into the book this time?" Cora asked sarcastically, "don't forget our magic can only transport three more people and they had better be the right three!"

"I know who they are and what they look like now." The Boogeyman said assuredly.

"Good then go and put our plan into action." Cora said.

"Gladly." The Boogeyman said as he floated up to the ceiling and disappeared.

"Isn't it exciting, dear?" Cora asked taking Zelena's hand, "Soon you will be royalty!"

Zelena forced a smile, "yeah I can't wait." She said trying to sound as excited as she could manage.

Cora smiled and touched Zelena's face "everything will be perfect!"

The sun shone through the window making Emma groan and pull the blanket over her face, she had been in Henry's room for quite a while, after his nightmare, but finally he had fallen asleep, and then when she had come back into her room Killian was still up, so she stayed up with him until he had finally dozed off a half hour or so before the sun rose. But Emma had stayed up to watch over him for a bit longer; she had never seen Killian that scared before so she was concerned. But eventually she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and had laid down and tried to sleep herself, unfortunately though it was closer to sunrise then she had thought it was and pretty much as soon as she had closed her eyes the sun had come up. Emma sighed and touched her stomach as the twins kicked, they had been pretty still all night, but now that Emma was laying down they decided that now was the perfect time to start kicking, luckily they still felt like butterflies in her stomach, since Emma wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle large punches and kicks right now with how tired she was.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked concerned.

Emma took the blanket off of her head and turned to face Killian, "just tired." She admitted.

"I'm so sorry." Killian said feeling guilty.

Emma touched Killian's face, "I wish you would have told me what your nightmare was," Emma said, "I was so worried about you that I actually didn't sleep at all."

Killian sighed and kissed Emma's cheek, "I don't want to freak you out." Killian admitted.

"So the dream was about me?" Emma asked, she had had a feeling that it was.

Killian nodded his head tears falling from his eyes.

"Tell me." Emma encouraged.

Killian took a deep breath, "I dreamed…."

But a knock on the door cut Killian off before he could continue.

"Emma, Killian!" Regina called through the door.

"Come in." Emma called.

Regina cracked the door open peeking in, before opening the door all the way.

"Are you guys not ready?" Regina asked surprised, "Gold's here, it's almost time for the search party."

Emma and Killian looked at each other confused before the two of them remembered that they were supposed to have a search party to look for Belle this morning.

"Oh my God I forgot!" Emma said.

"Me too."

"So are you guys coming?" Regina asked after a few moments, "Gold is getting impatient and everyone else is already down there."

"Alright, we're coming, Regina." Emma said standing up, but as soon as her feet touched the ground the world started spinning and she fell right back onto the bed.

"Emma!" Killian and Regina said at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked putting his hand on her back in case she fell backwards."

Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder; Regina kneeled down in front of her.

"Emma, you look exhausted." She said worried.

"She didn't get much sleep last night." Killian said rubbing Emma's back.

Regina looked at Killian, "you look exhausted as well, you and Emma have a little too much fun last night?" Regina asked jokingly.

"No we both had nightmares," Killian said.

"You two had a nightmare as well?" Regina asked surprised.

Emma raised her head off of Killian's shoulder, the world had stopped spinning, "Henry did too, so I was up pretty much all night trying to calm Killian and Henry down."

"Henry had a nightmare too?" Regina asked surprised, "I had no idea."

"It's alright," Emma said giving her a small smile, "I'm sure you had your fair share of helping Henry through his nightmares, over the years, it was my turn."

"Yeah he did have quite a few nightmares when he was younger," Regina admitted, "but I was never pregnant, and so my body didn't hate me for staying up all night."

"My body doesn't hate me." Emma said attempting to stand, but once again the world started to spin, "whoa," She said sitting back on the bed.

"You should probably sit this one out," Killian said.

"No I'll be fine." Emma said.

"Emma, we don't need you to hurt yourself, or the babies trying to find Belle," Regina said putting a hand on her shoulder, "stay here and relax, get some sleep, and we'll go and find Belle."

Emma wanted to fight Regina, but she felt so exhausted, she had once gotten this tired when she was pregnant with Henry, pregnancy didn't agree with her at all, and if she didn't get at least six hours of sleep then she was pretty much useless.

Sighing Emma looked at Killian, "be careful."

Killian leaned in and kissed Emma's lips, "I will," he said before standing up, allowing Emma to lie down, "I love you." Killian whispered as he pulled the blanket over Emma.

"I love you too," Emma mumbled, and when Killian looked at her he smiled when he saw that her eyes were already closed.

"Come on," Regina said walking to the door, "let's let her sleep."

Killian followed Regina, and the two of them walked down the hallway towards the grand ballroom.

"So how bad was your nightmare?" Regina asked curiously.

Killian shuddered, "it was worse than you could ever imagine." He whispered.

Regina waited for Killian to continue but the look on his face told her that he wasn't going to continue, "You know that talking to someone might make you feel better."

Killian sighed, he would love to talk to someone about his nightmare, but he just wanted to forget about it so instead he said, "I know," and then he and Regina walked the rest of the way in silence.

"There you guys are!" Gold said slightly annoyed, "What took you so long?"

"Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"She was up all night and wasn't feeling well." Regina said.

"Why was she up all night?" David asked.

"I had a nightmare, and she stayed up with me to make sure I was OK." Killian said.

"I had a nightmare as well," Henry said, "and she stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"Both of you had nightmares?" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian and Henry nodded their heads.

"So did Emma." Killian said.

"So did I," Regina said, walking over to Henry and hugging him.

"How strange that you all had a nightmare." David said.

"What's so strange about that?!" Gold demanded, "What's strange is that my wife is still missing and we're standing around discussing nightmares while Belle is who knows where!"

"Gold's right." David said.

"Regina, you know where these tunnels are," Mary Margaret said, "Can you take us to them?"

"No need," Regina said walking to a candlestick in the wall, she pulled it and a wall opened up, "we're right above them."

Regina led Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Henry, Gold, and Saunders down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom they were greeted by five tunnels.

"Where do these tunnels lead to?" David asked looking around.

"Some lead to other parts of the castle, some lead outside." Regina said.

"Well we'd better split up," Gold said, "if Belle's down here I want to find her as quickly as possible."

"Alright David and I will go down the farthest left one." Mary Margaret said.

"I'll go down the one right next to that one." Saunders said.

"Henry and I will go down the next one." Regina said.

Gold and Killian looked at each other and scowled as they realized that it was only the two of them left.  
"So we go alone?" Gold asked.

"Definitely." Killian said, he and Gold were a lot closer than they used to be but Killian didn't really want to walk down a tunnel with him alone.

"Let's get going," Regina said, "everyone try not to get lost."

"Let's meet up in the library in an hour." Mary Margaret suggested.

Everyone agreed and began walking down the tunnels that they had chosen.

The Boogeyman watched as they all separated, and then laughed, Emma was all by herself at that very moment, he decided that she would be his next victim. Laughing quietly to himself as he floated out of the secret passage way, and closing the wall, he then floated towards Emma's room.

End Chapter 7, the next chapter will be a lot more exciting I promise!

Please review!

I don't own OUAT.


	8. Chapter 8- Here Comes the Boogeyman

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 8- Here Comes the Boogeyman

Zelena couldn't get the dream of Donald dying out of her head, whenever she closed her eyes, even when she blinked all that she could see was his lifeless body lying on the ground.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Cora asked walking into the room.

Zelena looked up from the book she had been staring at, she had tried to read it but she was far too distracted, "isn't what exciting?"

Cora raised an eyebrow at Zelena, "the Boogeyman is going to be sending Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina into the book today, and they'll never be able to get out!"

"And what do you think Killian and David are going to do after you trap their wives in the book?" Zelena asked.

"You're not scared are you?" Cora asked mockingly, as she walked to the table and sat on it.

"No of course not." Zelena said, not meeting her Mother's gaze, but she could feel Cora staring at her.

"Something's bothering you," Cora finally said, "What is it?"

Zelena sighed and stood up, walking to the window she stared out of it, "are we really doing the right thing?" She finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked.

"Taking Mary Margaret and Emma away from Killian and David, and Henry being taken away from both his Mother's, is that really the best thing?"

"Making them disappear is the only way that we'll become royalty." Cora pointed out.

Zelena rolled her eyes before turning to face Cora, "becoming royalty is what you want, but I had a good life before you came back and ruined it, I was happy."

"Are you referring to that life with that peasant?" Cora asked, "What was his name Darwood?"

"Donald," Zelena said annoyed, "and I loved him, and I think I still do…"

Cora laughed, "You have got to be kidding me, after everything I've tried to do for you, this is how you repay me?"

"You abandoned me as a child, and tried to get Regina to become royalty, when that didn't work out then you decided to work on me."

Cora got off the table and crossed her arms, "I had no idea that you felt this way."

"Please let's call this whole thing off, let's stop the Boogeyman, figure out a way to get Belle back, and let me go back to Donald." Zelena begged.

Cora scowled at Zelena, "I had such high hopes for you, but you are just as big of a disappointment as Regina."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Zelena apologized, "but I have to follow my heart."

"Yes of course you do," Cora agreed.

"You agree with me?" Zelena asked surprised.

"I see now that trying to make my children live my dreams is wrong."

Zelena breathed out a sigh of relief, she had been so worried about talking to her Mother about this, but she had taken it surprisingly well.

"You'd better go see Durwin." Cora said.

Zelena was about to correct Cora, but decided against it, "We have to go and stop the Boogeyman!" She finally said, before trying to walk past Cora, she however grabbed her arm and before Zelena could react Cora ripped her heart out.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Zelena demanded.

Cora ignored Zelena, instead she squeezed her heart, which caused Zelena to scream and fall to the ground.

"You're such a disappointment," Cora said glaring at Zelena, "but I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

"You're a bitch!" Zelena cried.

Cora smirked at Zelena, and then brought her heart up to her lips, "forget about Donald, all that you want is to be royalty, that is the only thing you care about."

A tear ran down Zelena's face just as Cora pushed her heart back into her chest.

"I do hope that the Boogeyman speeds it up a bit," Zelena said standing up, "I can't wait to finally be royalty."

"Me too, darling," Cora said smiling, "me too."

The Boogeyman floated into Emma's room, she was snoring lightly, clearly sound asleep, he smiled, since he knew that tricking her would be easy. The hard part was going to be finding a dark enough place to hide, this room was so bright, he was surprised that Emma was even a sleep right now. The Boogeyman knew that if he started his plan in here then Emma would spot him, so he quickly floated out of the room, once he was in the hallway he took a deep breath as he started screaming.

Emma gasped sitting up when she heard someone screaming.

"Killian?" Emma asked, just then she heard the scream again, it was a male's voice, Emma got out of bed, grateful when she found that she wasn't going to fall over this time. She quickly grabbed her housecoat putting it over her, before opening up her door and peeking out of it. The hallway was empty, not that she was surprised Killian, Regina, Henry, Saunders, Mary Margaret, and David as well as Gold were looking for Belle.

"If they're all looking for Belle, then who screamed?" Emma whispered to herself, jumping in surprise when she heard another scream.

"Help me!" The voice screamed, "Emma please help me!"

Emma gasped, her heart sinking when she recognized the voice, "Killian!" Emma cried running out of the room.

"Emma, help me!"

"Where are you?!" Emma screamed.

"Please help me!"

Emma ran down the hallway in hopes of finding Killian, who kept screaming.

The Boogeyman watched Emma run down the hall, he laughed to himself, his plan had worked like a charm. He had gotten quite good at throwing his voice, as well as changing it over the years. He decided that he would have a bit of fun with Emma, after all the others were now trapped in the tunnels, so it's not like they were going to be getting out of there anytime soon. Taking a deep breath the Boogeyman screamed once again, this time making it sound like he was coming from a totally different direction then Emma was running in. She stopped running, trying to catch her breath, holding her stomach.

"Killian where the hell are you?!" She demanded, and the Boogeyman could tell she was getting angry. He just laughed and screamed again, which sent Emma running in a different direction.

Gold hurried down the tunnels as quickly as he could, he wanted to find Belle he had to make sure that she was OK. It had only been a few days since she had disappeared, but to him it felt like an eternity. He was starting to go crazy, not knowing if she was OK, or if their unborn child was alright.

A bang made him stop dead in his tracks; he squinted into the darkness, as he heard another bang.

"Belle?" Gold asked, "Belle, is that you?"

Gold walked deeper into the tunnel, his heart rate accelerating, as he began hoping beyond hope that it was Belle.

"Belle, I'm coming!" Gold called when he heard yet another bang; however his hope quickly turned to heartbreak when he discovered that it was just a bunch rats of looking for food under old pots and pans, Gold sighed and fell to his knees. "Belle, where are you?" He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

Regina and Henry walked down the tunnel in silence, Regina was dying to ask Henry about his nightmare, but she wasn't sure if he would want to relive it. She felt pretty bad that she hadn't been there for him last night, she should have heard his crying and went into comfort him she was his Mother after all.

"Henry…" Regina finally said, "About last night…"

"What about last night?" Henry asked confused.

Regina stopped walking and kneeled down in front of Henry, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you last night, when you had your nightmare."

Henry smiled and hugged Regina, "Mom, I'm a teenager, I don't expect you to be at my beck and call after I have a nightmare anymore."

"But Emma was in there with you…"

"Are you jealous?" Henry asked surprised.

Regina looked down at the ground, avoiding Henry's gaze.

"Mom, you dealt with me having nightmares all my life, I think Emma was way past due to help me, besides it's good practice for her." Henry said laughing.

Regina chuckled as well, before hugging Henry, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Henry said, "but come on we have to try and find Belle."

"Right." Regina said standing up, and looking at her watch, "We are running out of time."

"Then let's get going!" Henry said as he began walking down the tunnel once again.

Killian had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He put it down to the nightmare that he had had last night, how he wished that Emma had been feeling up to coming on the search party, that way he would know that she was safe.

Killian continued walking down the tunnel, but the farther away he got from the entrance, the worse he began feeling, finally he couldn't take it any longer he had to know if Emma was alright. Turning around he began running back the way he came, nearly running into Mary Margaret and David.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret said surprised.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I don't know…" Killian admitted, "I just have a bad feeling about Emma."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, "What kind of bad feeling?"

"I had a nightmare last night about something bad happening to her and I can't get it out of my mind, I have to make sure that she's OK!" Killian said breathlessly.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, "OK go check on Emma," David said, "Mary Margaret and I will continue searching, it's almost time for all of us to meet in the library anyways."

Killian began running again; he was pretty close to the entrance now. However when he made it to the entrance his heart stopped when he saw that it was closed.

"No!" Killian cried as he began banging on the wall, before trying to find a lose brick or anything, but to his horror he saw that nothing was working.

"Regina!" Killian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Killian?" Mary Margaret asked running over to him, with David following her, "what's going on?"

"Our entrance is closed." Killian said.

"How the hell did that happen?" David asked.

"I have no idea," Killian said, "but I think we're trapped."

"Regina!" David screamed.

"Let's all try screaming at the same time Killian suggested."

Mary Margaret, David and Killian all took a deep breath and then screamed Regina's name at the top of their lungs, it echoed off the walls.

"Hopefully she heard that one." Mary Margaret said.

David and Killian both nodded in agreement before they decided to tap the walls and see if it would budge.

Regina and Henry both stopped walking when they heard Regina's name.

"Something's wrong," Regina realized as her name was screamed several more times, "we have to go back!"

Regina and Henry began running towards the entrance, on their way Gold and Saunders showed up.

"What's going on?" Saunders asked confused.

"I have no idea." Regina said.

"Did either of you find Belle?" Gold asked hopeful.

"Sorry, Gold." Henry said.

"I didn't find her either." Saunders said.

Gold's heart broke yet again, he had been so sure that someone would find Belle, but obviously he was wrong.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as they made it back to the entrance, "why is that wall closed?"

"We don't know." Mary Margaret said.

"I had a bad feeling about Emma, and I was going to go check on her but now we're trapped in here."

"How could the wall have closed?" Henry asked confused, "we're all here except for Emma."

"And Emma wouldn't close something without knowing what it's for." Regina said.

"Does that mean Emma could actually be in danger?" Killian asked his face going pale.

Regina looked at Gold, "come on let's try to get this thing open!"

Gold nodded as the two of them started using magic on the wall.

Emma ran into the library slightly out of breath, it had seemed like the screams were coming from several different places, but finally she narrowed it down, and it seemed like it was coming from the library.

"Killian?" Emma called looking around, "Killian are you in here?"

"Help!"

Emma looked around the library but couldn't see Killian or anyone else, she decided to walk further into the library, however the further she walked the worse the feeling in her gut got.

"Killian…" Emma whispered this time, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched, but when she looked behind her she didn't see anyone.

"Killian are you in here?" Emma asked again, but this time instead of an answer something black caught her eye, it was there for a second and then disappeared, Emma gasped whatever that had been had given her an uneasy feeling. She turned and began running back towards the entrance, but before she could run out of the door the door shut and something black, floated down from the ceiling, it was completely translucent but its red eyes were staring at Emma.

"Who… what are you?" Emma asked her eyes widening with fear.

The strange figure laughed, "I am the Boogeyman!"

"That's impossible…" Emma whispered.

"And yet here I am."

Emma took a step backwards, as the Boogeyman floated a bit closer to her "wh… what do you want?"

The Boogeyman smiled, "you!" He said reaching out and trying to grab Emma, she screamed and ran away.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The Boogeyman called.

Kilian was getting impatient waiting for Regina and Gold to get the wall back open so that they could get out and go and make sure Emma was alright.

"Can't you guys go any faster?!" Killian asked.

"Do you think this is easy, pirate?" Gold asked annoyed, "Besides at least you actually know where your wife is, we had to stop the search for my wife early because of your bad feeling!"

Killian wanted to punch Gold in the face, but David put a hand on his shoulder, "calm down," David mouthed, Killian took a deep breath calming himself down.

"How's it going anyways, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're getting there." Regina said.

Just then a scream made Killian's heart stop.

"That sounded like Emma!" Killian cried.

"It sounds like she's in trouble!" Henry said.

"We have to get out of here now!" Mary Margaret said.

Regina and Gold looked at each other before nodding, "OK let's use all of our power!" Regina said.

"What the hell were you guys doing before?" Saunders asked.

"Only using part of our power, we were trying to save our strength." Regina said.

"Do whatever you guys have to do!" Killian demanded as another one of Emma's screams sounded.

Regina and Gold held out their hands as magic came out of them, Killian waited anxiously for the wall to open.

Emma hid behind a bookshelf trying to catch her breath, she was still quite tired from last night, and running as much as she had today wasn't helping. She had to think of a way to get past the Boogeyman and out the library door.

"Found you!" Emma screamed looking up, the Boogeyman was sitting on top of the bookshelf that she was hiding under, Emma ran away but this time she wasn't fast enough and the Boogeyman managed to grab her arm.

"I got you, and now you're mine!" The Boogeyman said smiling.

"Let go of me!" Emma said attempting to punch him but her hand right through him.

"You can't hurt me." The Boogeyman smirked, his red eyes turned demonic as they stared at her, Emma looked away shuddering.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked nervously.

The Boogeyman didn't answer, instead he began dragging Emma towards the front of the library, she tried desperately to get free, but his grip on her arm was too strong, and not being able to punch or hit him didn't help.

The Boogeyman took a book from the table and put it in front of Emma, she looked at it and then looked at the Boogeyman confused.

"My story, I was trapped in there for years."

"How'd you even get out of the book?" Emma asked although she was sure she already knew the answer, Regina and Cora.

The Boogeyman ignored her instead he took her hand and began trying to put her hand on the book, Emma began trying to get free but he wouldn't let go of her. When Emma's hand was inches away from the book the library door flung open.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"Let her go!" Killian demanded.

The Boogeyman just laughed, "You're too late!" He said before forcing Emma's hand onto the book he let go of her but a bright light came from the book, and wind started blowing.

"What's happening?!" Henry asked.

Emma screamed trying to take a step away from the book but the light engulfed her.

"Emma!" Killian cried running over to her and grabbing her arm, "I've got you!" He said but the light engulfed him as well.

"Killian let go of me!" Emma cried, "Save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Killian screamed.

The light engulfed Emma even more and she screamed as something started pulling her into the book, Killian screamed as well as he was beginning to be pulled into the book.

The Boogeyman laughed, "My work here is done!" He said before disappearing. Mary Margaret, David, Saunders, Gold, Henry, and Regina ran over to Killian.

"Regina I can't hold on much longer!" Killian cried, Emma screamed as she was pulled farther into the book, now only her waist was visible.

"Let me try something!" Regina said as she held out her hands but just then the light got brighter, and the wind got stronger which caused Killian to go flying backwards, Emma screamed as she was sucked into the book.

"Emma no!" Killian cried as he stood up he touched the book and the light came back, and the wind started up again.

"Killian what the hell are you doing?!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"I have to save Emma somehow!" Killian said tears falling from his eyes, as another bright light happened and then Killian was gone.

"He can't do this alone!" David cried.

"He's going to need someone with powers!" Regina said before turning to Henry, and kissing his forehead, "I love you."

"Mom no!" Henry cried.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret and David, "take care of him!"

"Regina you can't!" Mary Margaret said, but Regina touched the book and then a bright light engulfed her and then she was gone.

End Chapter 8.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9- Planning

A/N Thank you for Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 9- Planning

"Mom no!" Henry cried jumping up and running towards the book.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret cried also jumping up, but Henry touched the book before Mary Margaret could get to him.

"No!" David cried.

Everyone waited with baited breath, but nothing happened.

"Why won't it work?!" Henry demanded as he took his hand on and off the book several times.

"Maybe whatever spell that was on the book ran out." Saunders said.

"But how are we going to get Emma, Regina, and Killian out?!" Henry asked tears falling from his eyes, Mary Margaret hugged Henry.

"Don't worry we'll get them back somehow."

"What about Belle?" Gold asked crossing his arms.

"We don't know if that's where she is." David pointed out.

Gold raised his eyebrow at David, "you just saw the way that book sucked Emma, Killian and Regina into it, and I bet that's the same thing that happened to Belle."

Mary Margaret, David and Saunders looked at each other.

"I guess that would make the most sense." Saunders agreed.

"So how do we get them out?" Henry asked again, "I don't want to have to live without both of my Mom's and my step Father."

"Let me try something," Gold said as he walked to the book before waving his hands over it, but nothing happened, he closed his eyes focusing, but he got dizzy and fell to his knees.

"Gold!" David cried hurrying over to him.

Gold held his head, "I'm not strong enough to undue the spell."

"And the rest of us don't have powers." Saunders said

"Maybe Regina could use her powers inside the book to get them out?" David suggested.

Gold laughed.

"What is so funny?" Henry asked.

"Haven't any of you ever read "Here Comes the Boogeyman?"" Gold asked.

"I haven't." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Me neither." David said.

Saunders shook his head no, and Henry looked at Gold confused.

"What do you know that we don't?" He asked.

Gold walked over to the table, opening up the book to a page in the middle of the book, Mary Margaret, David, Saunders, and Henry gathered around the book looking at the page.

"When the Boogeyman wasn't trying to kill their children," Gold said paraphrasing, "the townsfolk were busy trying to kill anyone that they accused of being a witch."

"So if Regina's caught using her powers…" Mary Margaret said trailing off.

"Then she'll be killed." David said.

"Can they die inside the book?" Henry asked.

Gold flipped to another page which consisted of a large picture of a woman being burned alive, she was dressed as a witch, he then flipped to another page where a woman was on a chair above water, the next page showed the chair underwater.

"I sure hope they can't die inside the book," Gold said, "or else Belle, Regina, Killian and Emma are in for a horrible time."

"Henry, check in your book!" Mary Margaret suggested, "Maybe it explains a way to get them out!"

"Right!" Henry said running out of the library, since the book was in his room.

"What about the rest of us?" David asked.

Mary Margaret looked around, "Regina has powers so she must have spell books," Mary Margaret said, "let's try and find some spell books and then we'll come up with a more detailed plan after."

David, Saunders and Gold agreed with Mary Margaret as they started roaming through the library trying to find anything that they could use to get Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle out of the book.

Donald missed Zelena terribly, it just wasn't the same without her and he wished that she would come running through the door, her kiss would make his broken heart go away and the two of them could start up right where they had left off.

Walking to the window he stared out of it, he wished that he would see Zelena running towards their cottage, but he knew that that was impossible; whatever Zelena's Mother had done to her had made Zelena change into someone that he didn't recognize.

"There has to be a way to change her back…" Donald whispered walking to the soup that he had cooking over the fire. Donald hadn't been feeling motivated to go out hunting the past few days so he was eating just plain old vegetable soup. Taking the wooden spoon he took a taste of it, it wasn't nearly as good as when Zelena made soup, but it would keep him from starving, not that Donald had had that much of an appetite lately.

Sitting down at the table Donald did what he had been doing since Zelena left him, he stared at the wall, trying to clear his mind, before looking back at the soup; it was starting to boil over, just like his anger. Jumping up quickly he grabbed a pitcher of water and put the fire out, he would eat later. Donald knew that he couldn't sit there doing nothing, running to the front door he grabbed his jacket. Before running outside. He was going to get Zelena back one way or another, but he knew that he was going to need help.

Cora and Zelena were starting to get impatient as they waited for the Boogeyman to show up.

"I thought he'd be here by now." Zelena said leaning against the table crossing her arms.

"I hope he didn't screw up again." Cora said.

"Maybe we should have just trapped them all in the damn book," Zelena said, "that way there would be no room for mistakes."

Cora smiled at Zelena and took her hand squeezing it, "soon darling we will have done away with the rest of the Charming family and all this will have been worth it."

"I can't wait to be royalty." Zelena said happily.

"What a beautiful queen you shall be."

Zelena smiled as she did a spin, the dress she was wearing flowed out, when she stopped spinning she did a curtsey in front of Cora, "Why thank you."

Cora laughed, "I've taught you well."

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Cora and Zelena both gasped looking up at the ceiling, where the Boogeyman was.

"When did you get here?" Cora asked surprised.

The Boogeyman floated down from the ceiling, "right when Zelena was spinning."

"Did you trap Mary Margaret, Regina and Emma in the book?"

The Boogeyman looked down at the ground, "I got two out of three." He admitted.

"You screwed up again?!" Zelena screamed, "I knew we should have done this ourselves!"

Cora held up her hand silencing Zelena, "who did you trap inside the book?"

"Emma, Regina and that pirate," The Boogeyman said trailing off thinking, "what's his name?"

"You got Killian in the book?" Cora asked.

The Boogeyman nodded, "I tried to get Mary Margaret but Killian grabbed onto Emma and wouldn't let go, as soon as she was sucked into the book Killian touched the book."

Cora smiled at Zelena, "you know what I'm not angry about the fact that Killian got sucked into the book instead of Mary Margaret."

Zelena crossed her arms, "and why not?"

"Because think about it Zelena," Cora said walking to the window, where she could see the top of Regina's castle, "if the Boogeyman had of trapped Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret in the book like the original plan, then they would have died in the book."

"Yeah…" Zelena said not following what Cora was saying, "I thought that was the point, to do away with the Charming's?" She asked confused.

Cora turned around to face Zelena putting her hands on her hips, "oh honestly, Zelena, do I have to spell it out to you?!"

Zelena stared at Cora a look of confusion written all over her face, "um… maybe."

Cora rolled her eyes, "the fact that the Boogeyman left Mary Margaret out of the book means that we have the honour of killing her ourselves!"

Zelena's eyes widened as she realized that Cora was right, "oh my God that's brilliant!"

"So… I didn't screw up?" The Boogeyman asked slightly surprised, he had expected Cora and Zelena to be angry at him, not that he'd care, but getting yelled at was never fun.

"No you didn't," Cora said smiling at him, "now I think it's time for you to go back into the book and make sure that Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle have a horrible time, and never come out alive."

"Gladly." The Boogeyman said smiling as he disappeared.

After the Boogeyman was gone Zelena turned her attention back to Cora, "so when do we attack the rest of the Charming's?"

Cora smiled, "soon my dear, very soon."

Henry walked towards the library holding the storybook, he had spent about two or so hours scanning through it and reading different paragraphs, in hopes that maybe Emma, Killian, Regina, or Belle's story would give him some insight into how to break the spell, but unfortunately there was no such luck. He hoped that Mary Margaret, David, or Saunders would have had more luck, however when he walked into the library Henry knew that none of them had had any luck by the defeated looks on their faces.

"Did you have any luck, Henry?" Mary Margaret asked when she noticed Henry standing in the entrance of the library.

Henry sighed walking to the table, setting the book down, "no."

"What do we do now?" Saunders asked.

"We've looked through practically every book in the library." David said.

"We can't give up." Mary Margaret said.

"I guess we'll need to regroup." Gold said slamming the book closed that he had been reading.

Mary Margaret sighed and also shut the book she was reading, she was starting to get a headache from trying to read such small print. David and Saunders kept the books in front of them open, but they were both resting their heads on their hands.

"There has to be something that we can do." Henry said determination evident in his voice, "none of them would give up on us."

"We're not giving up, Henry," Mary Margaret said, "We just need to think of a different way to save them…"

"Save who?"

Everyone turned to the doorway, surprised when Donald walked in.

"Donald!" David said.

"What brings you here?" Mary Margaret asked.

Donald walked to the table looking at the books, "trying to learn magic?"

"Not quite." Gold said.

Donald rose his eyebrow looking around confused, "then what are you guys doing?"

"Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle were sucked into this book." Henry said pointing to Here Comes the Boogeyman.

"Was it done by a spell?" Donald asked.

"What else could it have been?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"Gold be nice." Saunders said which resulted in Gold rolling his eyes.

Donald opened the book flipping through it, "do you think that Cora and Zelena were behind the spell?"

"That's what we're thinking." David said.

"Then maybe you need one of them to break the spell." Donald suggested.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, their mouths falling open.

"How did we not think of that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That would make the most sense." Gold agreed.

"But how are we going to convince Cora or Zelena to break the spell?" Saunders asked, "I doubt they'll be willing to help."

"Saunders is right," Mary Margaret agreed, "I'm sure that their plan has something to do with taking over the kingdom."

"As usual…" David said rolling his eyes, "you'd think they'd learn."

Mary Margaret nodded her head as she took David's hand squeezing it.

"I'll help you guys with whatever you need help with." Donald said.

"That's nice of you, Donald, but it'll be dangerous." David said.

"I want Zelena back; I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." Donald said a in a final tone.

"We feel the same way about Emma, Regina, Killian, and Belle." Henry said.

"So let's start thinking of a plan." Gold said, and they all started throwing ideas out there, in hopes that they could come up with a plan to figure out where Zelena and Cora were hiding, to try and get their loved ones back.

End Chapter 9, next chapter will be when we find out what happened to Killian, Emma, Regina, and Belle.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10- Arrival

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 10- Arrival

Killian tried to open his eyes but the bright light that had engulfed him made that impossible, it was even brighter now than it had been in the library. Killian cried out in pain as something hit his back hard, the force caused him to start spinning even quicker then he already had been before. This was a million times worse than when Regina had been under Saunders' spell and had sent him back to Storybroke in the portal. Killian knew he was going to have to force his eyes open he had to know what kept hitting him and where he could possibly be going. Counting to three and taking a breath Killian forced his eyes open squinting into the light, he began looking around and discovering that he was in some sort of portal and the things that were hitting him were other books that were sucked in with him. Killian cried out in pain as another book hit him, this time in the head.

Looking around Killian discovered that he wasn't falling like he thought he was, the portal was just spinning him, he was able to focus long enough to see the ground beneath him wasn't that far away.

" _I have to think of a way to get out of here…"_ Killian thought to himself, he was starting to feel quite sick from spinning for so long. Finally after what felt like an eternity the light disappeared, which sent Killian falling to the ground. Everything happened so quickly that he didn't have time to ready himself, he fell to the ground face first the impact knocking him out.

Regina used her powers to stop herself from spinning, but there was nothing she could do to make the light disappear. Looking around Regina found that she was in some sort of portal and it was keeping her off the ground, there were books in the portal with her but since she wasn't moving they weren't much of an issue.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Regina asked herself waving her hand trying to get the light to disappear, but it stayed put. Looking around she began looking around trying to find anything that she could use to get out of the portal, but when she looked down she gasped in surprise when she discovered that the light was starting to disappear.

"Oh crap!" Regina cried as the light disappeared completely, she began falling to the ground at a fast speed. Holding her hands out Regina used her powers to slow herself down, landing on the ground softly. However she completely forgot about the books that had been in the portal with her, as one of them fell out of the sky just missing her. Regina quickly ducked down covering her head so that they wouldn't hit her in the head.

After Regina didn't hear any more books hitting the ground she stood up looking around for any clue to where she could be, but she had landed in a forest that was eerily quiet especially for the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Regina called, but there was no answer. Regina knew that she had to try and find Killian and Emma and make sure that they were OK; if they had any chance of surviving whatever Cora and Zelena had planned for them then they would have to all be together.

Belle gripped the sharp stick tightly in her hand; she had been out patrolling when a bright light had appeared in the sky, which could mean one of two things, one; that someone new was sent here, or two; the Boogeyman was back. The town folk had warned her that when she sees the bright light to run and seek shelter as fast as possible, since if the Boogeyman caught someone alone then he would kill them whether they were a child or not.

But Belle was out in the forest all alone and she knew that no matter where she tried to hide then the Boogeyman would find her, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. Glancing out from behind the tree that she was hiding behind Belle watched as the bright light disappeared, but instead of the Boogeyman flying out like she had expected, she watched as someone fell out of the sky, hitting their head on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Belle cried running over the person, even though they weren't moving, she made sure to keep her weapon close to her incase this was a trick. When Belle got closer to the person her heart stopped when she spotted a hook.

"Killian!" Belle cried running over to him and kneeling down beside him, he had hit the ground pretty hard and was unconscious. Belle knew that she couldn't risk moving him in case he had a concussion, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Taking a mirror that was pretty badly cracked from Belle's arrival she put it under Killian's nose, breathing a sigh of relief when it fogged up Killian was alive.

"Killian, can you hear me?" Belle asked, but he didn't respond, "Killian, if you can hear me open your eyes!" She said begging, but once again he didn't open his eyes. Belle moved Killian's hair out of his face, with the light of the full moon; she noticed for the first time that Killian had a black eye, and that his face was swollen, apparently he had hit the ground a lot harder than Belle originally thought.

" _I hope Ida and Edward come out looking for me."_ Belle thought as she looked around making sure that no one was around, the forest was quiet as usual. Most nights no one dared venture into the forest at night with the threat of the Boogeyman returning any moment, but Belle wanted to practice her stick throwing skills. Ida and Edward and warned her not to go by herself, but she hadn't listened, she wanted to try and find a way out of this hell hole, but so far she had found nothing, and now it seemed that she wasn't alone.

Regina walked quickly, but took care to watch her steps so that she wouldn't alert anyone where she was, just in case they were dangerous. While Regina walked she looked around for Killian or Emma but so far she hadn't found either of them, of course it didn't help that Regina couldn't call their names. When Regina took another step she gasped when she stepped on a stick, it snapped.

"Who's there?!" A male's voice yelled and he sounded close, Regina didn't respond in hopes that the man would go away.

"I said who's there!" The male's voice yelled once again.

Regina decided that she didn't want to stick around to see who this guy was; she began running as fast as she could. She hadn't made it very far when someone stepped out from a tree grabbing her before she could use her powers to stop them.

"Let me go!" Regina cried.

"I got her, Edward!" Regina was surprised when a female's voice yelled.

A male then walked into view.

"Good job, Ida." He said before holding a sharp stick up to Regina's neck, "who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name's Regina and I came from a different realm; I jumped into this book, to save my friends after the Boogeyman sent them here."

The man lowered the stick, "the Boogeyman sent you here?"

"How do we know she's not a witch?" Ida asked, "Maybe she's lying, you know what will happen if we're caught harvesting a witch."

"I'm not a witch." Regina said.

Edward sighed lowering his stick, "if she were a witch she probably would have attacked us by now, besides we have to find Belle."

"Belle?" Regina asked, "You know Belle?"

Ida reluctantly let go of Regina, "yes we found her unconscious in the forest a few days ago; she told us that she was sent here from a place called The Enchanted Forest by the Boogeyman."

"Belle's here?" Regina asked a small smile appearing on her face, "Is she alright?"

"We don't know," Edward admitted.

"She came out here to survey the forest and make sure that it was safe," Ida said.

"But she's been gone for a few hours now."

"You sent her out here by herself?!" Regina demanded, "Who knows what could have happened to her!"

Edward raised the stick back up to Regina's neck, "you're not really in a position to give us a hard time we don't fully trust you yet."

Regina took a deep breath calming herself down it seemed like Edward wasn't messing around, "you're right, I'm sorry."

Edward lowered his stick once again.

"Come, Ida, let's go and try to find Belle."

"Can I come?" Regina asked.

Ida scowled at Regina, "If you feel the need to."

"If you try anything funny then you're dead." Edward warned Regina.

Regina nodded her head and began walking behind Edward and Ida; she didn't really trust them enough to walk in front of them. Regina was afraid that Edward would stab her in the back.

Killian groaned his eyes fluttering, he had such a headache, and he felt like he had been punched in the face by someone.

"Killian?" A female's voice asked, but Killian's vison was too blurry to see who it was, and he was too disoriented.

"Killian?" The same female's voice asked, "If you can hear me open your eyes."

Groaning and forcing his eyes to open all the way Killian blinked a few times as his right eye focused, his left eye was still blurry.

"Killian, you're alright!"

Looking up Killian was surprised to see Belle kneeling beside him.

"Belle?" He mumbled.

"I'm here, you're alright."

"Where's… Em… Emma?" Killian mumbled once again.

"Emma?" Belle asked confused, "I don't know."

Killian tried to get up, but he was dizzy and fell right back down, "what do you think you're doing?" Belle asked.

"I… ha…ve… to… fi…nd… E…mm…" Killian never got to finish his sentence as he passed back out.

"Poor Killian…" Belle said rubbing his back.

A few moments later Belle heard footsteps coming towards her and Killian. Belle quickly stood up picking up her stick, staring into the distance she got ready to throw the stick at whoever was coming.

A second later three people walked into view.

"Belle is that you?"

Belle sighed in relief as she recognized the voice.

"Edward, Ida!"

"You're alright!" Ida said running over to Belle hugging her.

"Do you know this one?" Edward asked pushing Regina into view.

"Regina?" Belle asked surprised.

"Belle!" Regina cried running over to Belle also hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"The Boogeyman sent Emma into the book…"

"Emma is here?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded her head, "yeah and then Killian jumped through and I figured that they were going to need some help so I followed."

"That was pretty brave of you," Ida said impressed, "it's pretty dangerous here."

"That's what we do for our friends." Regina said nonchalantly.

Edward kneeled down beside Killian, "has he woken up?"

Belle nodded her head, "for a few seconds."

"That's a good sign," Edward said, "we should probably get him back to our place, and make sure he's OK."

"What about Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yeah she could be passed out in the forest somewhere just like Killian." Belle said.

Ida and Edward looked at each other, "if she's not around the same spot that you and Killian showed up, Regina, then that could mean that she appeared in town and that won't be good…" Ida said.

Belle gasped, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Why what will happen if she appeared in town?" Regina asked confused.

Ida Belle and Edward all exchanged nervous looks.

Emma screamed as the bright light disappeared sending her falling to the ground, she landed on a bed of flowers, which hurt, but since immediately after she felt the twins' kick, she sighed in relief knowing that they were alright. Emma sat up her eyes growing wide with surprise when a bunch of people crowded around her.

"She fell out of the sky!" One of them screamed.

"Not only that but she survived falling out of the sky!"

"She's a witch!" A male screamed.

"Yeah she's a witch!" Several people agreed.

Emma stood up, "I'm not a…" She never got to finish her sentence as a man walked up to her pressing a spear to her neck.

"Silence witch!" He demanded.

Every nerve in Emma's body froze as the man held the spear dangerously close to her throat; she knew if she moved then he would kill her.

"Arrest her!" The man demanded, "Tomorrow we will have a good old fashioned witch's trial!"

Everyone in the crowd started cheering.

Another man walked up to Emma he took her wrists tying them together, he then started pulling Emma away, he pulled a little too rough which made her lose her footing several times.

"Please! I'm not a witch!" Emma said begging.

Several people began booing as she passed them; some even began spitting on her.

"So if Emma's convicted of being a witch what will happen?" Regina asked.

"There's no if," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"If she arrived in town and the townspeople see her fall from the sky, then she will be labeled as a witch and will be killed." Ida said.

Regina's heart stopped as the words left Ida's mouth, unable to support her own weight anymore Regina fell to the ground feeling sick to her stomach.

End Chapter 10.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11-Jail

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 11- Jail

Mary Margaret sighed resting her head in her hands; she and David had just gotten back to Regina's castle after a long day of searching for Cora and Zelena's hideout.

"I don't know where else to look." Mary Margaret said fighting back tears as her anger started boiling over.

David put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe one of the others had more luck."

Mary Margaret put her hand on top of David's, "here's hoping."

David leaned down and kissed Mary Margaret's head, before the two of them stared at the door to the library, their hearts beating quickly as they both hoped beyond hope that Gold, Saunders, Henry, or Donald found Cora and Zelena so they could get all the members of their family back.

After what felt like hours the library door opened revealing the distraught faces of Henry and Donald.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Henry asked sitting down at the table.

"No." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Neither did we." Gold said walking into the library, Saunders was following him.

"Where could they be?" David asked.

"I feel like we've searched everywhere…" Gold said also sitting at the table.

Donald sighed before leaning against the table, "If they have powers then how are we ever going to find them?"

"I'm surprised they're not out and about bragging." Saunders admitted.

Mary Margaret's head shot up "wait!" She said excitement filling her voice, "I think Saunders is on to something!"

"Huh?" Henry asked confused.

Mary Margaret smiled, "Cora and Zelena must be planning something big to take over the kingdom, so let's bring them out of hiding by making them think that they won!"

"How are we going to do that?"

Mary Margaret smiled as she started explaining to David, Henry, Saunders and Gold what her plan was.

Emma fell to her knees, but the man pulling her didn't care he just dragged her.

"Come witch!"

Emma managed to get back up before the man could drag her any further.

"I'm not a witch!" Emma said for what felt like the hundredth time.

This time instead of responding the man just ignored her, and led her to a large building. When Emma got closer her heart sank when the sign on top read "jail," Emma tried one last time to get away but the man dragging her was much stronger than her.

The man pulled Emma to a table where another man was sitting with his feet up, his hat covered his face, but Emma could hear light snoring coming from him.

"Evening, sheriff," The man said hitting the table, waking the sheriff up.

The Sheriff lifted his hat up frowning, "Bernard, what is it?"

Bernard smiled stepping aside showing Emma, "we have a witch!"

"I'm not a…" Bernard slapped Emma's face sending her to the ground.

"Shut up, witch!"

The Sheriff frowned and raised an eyebrow, "was that really necessary?"

"She's a witch!" Bernard insisted again.

Emma wanted to rub her very sore cheek but since her hands were tied up she couldn't.

The Sheriff sighed, "Fine give her to me," Bernard handed the rope to the Sheriff, "that will be all, Bernard."

Bernard nodded his head to the Sheriff, before looking down at Emma, "I look forward to the trial tomorrow night, witch!"

Emma closed her eyes as Bernard spat in her face, before walking away.

The Sheriff kneeled down in front of Emma, "I'm sorry about Bernard, he's really not such a bad guy."

"Could have fooled me…" Emma said under her breath.

"His wife passed away from childbirth a few years ago, and then he lost his son to the Boogeyman."

"Oh…" Emma said surprised, she wasn't expecting Bernard to have such a tragic backstory.

The Sheriff touched Emma's face; she cringed looking away, "let's take care of that cut."

"Cut?" Emma asked.

"Bernard must have gotten under your eye with his wedding ring, you have a small cut."

The Sheriff stood up, before helping Emma up, "why are you being so nice to me?" She asked curiously.

"I know you're not a witch."

"How?" Emma asked.

The Sheriff put a hand on her stomach, "usually witches aren't pregnant."

"If you know I'm not a witch then please let me go." Emma said begging.

"I can't," The Sheriff said putting a piece of tissue into some alcohol, before putting it under Emma's eye, she let out a small gasp, "sorry I know this must sting."

"Why can't you let me go?" Emma asked.

The Sheriff sighed, "The people of this town are scared of everything. And with good reason, the Boogeyman is always threatening to steal their children, and there have been witches here before."

"But surely you can prove that I'm not a witch!"

The Sheriff put the tissue that he had used to clean the cut in the garbage, "no I can't, I may be the Sheriff but it's my job to keep these people safe. If they think that I'm trying to save the life of a witch then they'll burn the both of us, no questions asked."

Emma's eyes started burning as tears threatened to start falling from her eyes.

"So… there's nothing you can do?"

"No," the Sheriff said, "but there is someone who might be able to help you."

"Who?"

"His name is Edward, he's saved several people accused of being witches, if he's willing then he might be the only one who can save you."

"But won't they burn him for helping me?"

The Sheriff shook his head, "No, Edward is just a normal civilian, he has no power, but had lots of friends the townsfolk won't let him die."

"How will I find him if I'm in jail?"

The Sheriff led Emma to a jail cell, he opened it before turning to look at her, "I don't want to have to hurt you but if I have to use force to get you into the cell I will." He warned.

Emma sighed and walked into the cell; the sheriff closed it and locked it.

"Edward usually comes in first thing in the morning."

"And if he doesn't?" Emma asked a knot growing in her stomach, causing the twins to start kicking.

The Sheriff sighed, "Then you'd better pray that the townsfolk come to their senses."

Tears started falling from Emma's eyes as the Sheriff walked away. Once he was out of sight Emma turned to the lone window in her jail cell, she walked over to it staring up at the moon.

"Killian…" Emma whispered, "Please help me."

Regina, Belle, Ida, and Edward hurried through the forest. Edward was carrying a still unconscious Killian so he moved slower than the others.

"Slow down!" Edward called, "It's not like you're going to be able to help Emma without me!"

Regina, Belle, and Ida began walking slower.

"When we get back to town is there anyone who will be able to take a look at Killian?" Regina asked looking at Ida.

Ida nodded her head, "yes we have a doctor."

"Hopefully he'll be able to help Killian." Belle said glancing at him.

"So how have you been here while being pregnant?" Regina asked Belle.

Belle touched her stomach, "it's been fine, I'm only a few months though, I'm a little nervous about what'll happen if I'm still here when it's time to give birth."

Regina put a hand on Belle's shoulder, "don't worry we'll save Emma and then figure out a way to get home."

Belle nodded her head and then looked in the distance, Regina looked as well.

"We're almost there!" Belle said speeding up, Regina picked up her pace as well, and after they walked up a hill a village appeared.

"We're back." Ida said.

"Thank God," Edward said slightly out of breath, "he's heavy."

Ida chuckled, "you're getting weak, Edward."

"Do you want to carry him?"

"I'm good."

"Come on let's bring him to the doctor," Edward said walking away, "I have to get to the jail!"

Regina, Belle and Ida hurried to catch up with Edward. As they walked into town Regina noticed that lots of people were still out and about for so late at night, and they were all staring at the five of them.

"Why are so many people out in the middle of the night?" Regina whispered to Ida.

"Because the Boogeyman is still gone, when he's back this place is deserted."

Edward stopped walking as a man ran over to him.

"Edward!" He said smirking, "I found a real witch, and this time you won't be able to convince the people otherwise!"

Edward raised his eyebrow at him, "I've heard that one before, Bernard."

"But this one fell out of the sky! Lots of people saw her!"

Regina and Belle both gasped as they realized that he was talking about Emma.

"I assume that you put her in jail?" Edward asked.

Bernard smiled, "naturally."

Edward shook his head, "will you ever learn?"

"I think the question is will you?" Bernard asked.

"I will never stop trying to save people from you." Edward said before walking away.

"You won't win this one"! Bernard yelled.

Regina hurried to catch up with Edward, "what's his problem?"

"He lost his wife and child, ever since then he's never been the same."

"So he just arrests anyone that he accuses of being a witch." Ida said.

"But I've stopped a lot of the women from being killed." Edward said proudly.

"Do you think you'll be able to help Emma?" Belle asked.

Edward and Ida shot each other nervous looks, "Emma's situation is a lot different than a girl able to do math, or being single and independent people saw your friend fall out of the sky, there are witness'."

Edward led Ida, Regina and Belle to a building, he knocked on the door.

"Dr. Smith!" He called before knocking on the door again.

"Coming!" Dr. Smith called and then the door opened, "Edward!" He said surprised, "it's the middle of the night!"

"We know," Edward said, "but this poor man was sucked into this book by a spell."

"What are you doing?!" Regina hissed certain that now they were all going to be tried for witchcraft.

Dr. Smith smiled at Regina, "don't worry I'm not going to turn you in, you're not the first people that have come here from the outside world … of course that blonde that showed up earlier wasn't so lucky."

"I have to go see her!" Edward said, "Can you take a look at Killian?"

Dr. Smith looked at the still unconscious Killian, "what happened to him?"

"We think he fell out of the sky when he arrived and hit his head." Belle said.

Dr. Smith stepped aside, "bring him in."

Edward carried Killian inside and placed him on the table, Dr. Smith walked over to Killian and started looking him over.

"I'm going to go see your friend." Edward said walking towards the door.

"Not without me you're not!" Regina said hurrying after Edward.

Emma sat down resting her head against the wall of her jail cell. The jail was eerily quiet, the only sound coming from the Sheriff, who was snoring once again. Emma looked around for anything that she could use to cut the ropes around her wrists, but despite the fact that the floor was dirt, there were no rocks.

Emma closed her eyes wishing that she was still in the Enchanted Forest with Killian.

A few minutes later Emma gasped when she heard a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked standing up.

"Sheriff!" A male's voice, that Emma didn't recognize yelled.

"Edward!" The Sheriff said surprised.

"I want to see the prisoner that Bernard brought in!"

"Right away!" The Sheriff said, and Emma heard the chair that the Sheriff was sitting on scraping across the ground as he stood up.

A few moments later a large man with short brown hair walked into view, with Regina right beside him.

"Regina!" Emma said surprised.

"Emma!" Regina cried running to her cell, the two of them hugging awkwardly through the bars, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Emma admitted.

"Don't worry, Edward here will help you."

Emma looked at Edward, "really?"

Edward bowed, "at your service."

"But they saw me fall from the sky," Emma pointed out.

"I know," Edward said his eyes drifting to her stomach "are you pregnant?"

Emma nodded her head, "yes."

"The townspeople should have noticed this," Edward whispered, "but I guess they were too busy listening to Bernard."

"Why should me being pregnant matter?"

"Witches generally don't get pregnant, that's why they steal babies."

Emma looked down at her stomach, and noticed that with the housecoat she was still wearing, her bump wasn't as noticeable.

"What happens if Emma being pregnant isn't a good enough excuse?" Regina asked nervously.

"Let me worry about that," Edward said looking at Regina, and then at Emma, "try and get some rest, someone will be in here early tomorrow to dress you up as a witch…"

"Are you serious?!" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Edward said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You can't get me out of here now?!"

Edward shook his head, "I don't have that kind of power."

Regina took Emma's hand, "just stay strong."

"Is Killian here?" Emma asked.

Regina's heart sank, she hadn't thought of what to tell Emma about Killian. She didn't want Emma to worry about him, she had enough to worry about right now.

"No," Regina said.

"Oh…" Emma said sadly.

"Don't worry, Emma, you'll see him again soon," Regina used her fingers to cross her heart, "I promise."

Emma forced a smile.

"We should get back." Edward said, leading the two of them away.

Once Regina and Edward were out of the jail he looked at Regina confused.

"Why'd you lie to her about Killian?"

"Because Emma's pregnant, and is under enough stress right now, I don't want to add more stress by having her worry about Killian."

"Oh that makes sense."

"To be honest I'm surprised that lie worked," Regina admitted.

"Why's that?"

Regina didn't want to tell Edward that usually Emma was a good judge of character and could tell when people were lying, since she figured that that wouldn't help the argument for the fact that she was a witch.

"I'm just a really bad liar."

"Ah." Edward said.

"Come on let's go see how Killian's doing!" Regina said beginning to run back to the doctor's office.

End Chapter 11.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12- Before the Trial

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 12- Before the Trial

The sun shone through the window of Emma's cell. Squinting as her eyes adjusted Emma stared at the wall. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because of the fact that she didn't have a bed, only a hard bench. Also because she was scared, she didn't want to die and if something happened that Edward couldn't help her then she knew that she was screwed. Rubbing her tummy tears fell from her eyes as the babies kicked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you," Emma whispered, "I promise."

"Ah good you're awake!"

Emma looked at the cell door surprised when she found the Sheriff standing there, he was holding a bowl.

"I brought you food."

Emma stood up and walked to the cell door, the Sheriff passed her the bowl.

"Thanks." Emma said glancing at the contents of the bowl, it looked like oatmeal, but it was an odd grey colour, and it didn't look appetizing at all. It took all of her strength not to gag.

"Eat up," the Sheriff encouraged, "they'll be here soon to get you ready."

"What?" Emma asked confused, "I thought Edward said my trial wasn't until sunset?"

The Sheriff shrugged, "it's not but the townsfolk have some weird rituals to do before the trial."

"Dare I ask?" Emma asked nervously.

The Sheriff shook his head, "no, just let them do it."

A few moments later the door to the Sheriff's office opened.

"Sheriff?"

Emma shuddered when she recognized Bernard's voice.

"Excuse me." The Sheriff said walking away, Emma looked down at the bowl of oatmeal, she was hungry but she wasn't willing to eat that. Placing it on the bench Emma turned her attention to the bars as the Sheriff walked back, he was followed by Bernard who scowled at Emma.

"Hello witch."

Emma didn't respond, instead her attention turned to a woman who was standing beside Bernard. She was short, but skinny and she had brown hair that was in a long braid down her back.

"Emma, this is Scarlet, she will be getting you ready for tonight." The Sheriff said as he unlocked the cell door, before walking in and tying Emma's hands back together, he gave Emma a sympathetic look before handing the rope to Scarlet, "I leave her in your capable hands."

Scarlet walked into Emma's cell and eyed her up and down, which made Emma feel uneasy.

"Bring me a chair!" Scarlet demanded.

"But the only chair here is mine…" The Sheriff said.

Bernard raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff, he sighed and walked away knowing better then to fight with him.

When the Sheriff walked back with the chair he handed it to Scarlet.

"Sit!" She demanded, Emma reluctantly sat down, she really wanted to try and escape but she didn't want to put her babies' lives in danger. Scarlet tied the rope around the chair trapping Emma.

"Bernard, hand me that brush!"

"Brush?" Emma asked confused, before gasping in surprise when her neck was forced back when Scarlet brushed a tangle in her hair far too roughly. Scarlet continued brushing at her hair causing Emma to grip at the chair's armrests since the pain was unbearable. But as she looked at Bernard, who was smirking Emma refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Scarlet finally got the tangle she had been working on out, but she immediately found another one, Emma began wishing that she had bothered to brush out her hair when she had gotten out of bed yesterday morning, but she hadn't been expecting to be sucked into a book and was about to be tried for being a witch.

Regina stared out the window at the sunrise; she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Her mind had been too busy thinking of Emma and Killian. If Edward didn't find a way to convince the townsfolk that Emma wasn't a witch then she would be killed in just a few short hours, and Killian still hadn't woken up. When Regina walked into Ida and Edward's living room she found Killian still passed out on the couch, his breathing remained steady which was a good sign. The doctor had checked him over last night, but there wasn't anything he could really do for him. Ida was kneeled down beside Killian putting a damp cloth on his forehead, Belle was sitting on the floor her head was resting against the wall and she had a look of pure worry on her face. Edward was practicing his speech for when he would be representing Emma tonight.

"Should we go and see Emma?" Regina asked.

"No one will be allowed to see Emma until the trial." Ida said ringing out the cloth into the bowl of water before putting it back onto Killian's forehead.

"What?" Regina asked confused, "why not?"

"Because Bernard and his sister will be in the jail right now making Emma look like a witch." Edward said.

"But that's not fair!" Regina cried, "If she looks like a witch then how can you ever convince the townsfolk that she's not a witch?!" She asked starting to hyperventilate.

Ida stood up and put her hands on Regina's shoulders, "breathe!" She encouraged, Regina tried to take a few deep breaths but her breathing didn't return to normal.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Ida apologized before slapping her across the face, "breathe!"

Regina took a few more deep breaths; she put her hand on her chest as he breathing went back to normal.

"They do this to everyone who they accuse of being a witch," Edward said.

"Oh…" Regina said slightly surprised.

"Now let me practice my speech." Edward said as he went back to rehearsing.

Ida smiled at Regina, "It's sweet how much you care about Emma."

Belle stood up smiling, "yeah she's come a long way from hating her."

Regina scowled at Belle, "shut up."

Belle chuckled, which caused Regina to roll her eyes. Ida walked out of the living room. When she was out of sight Regina looked at Killian.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Regina whispered to Belle.

"For Emma's sake I sure hope so." Belle whispered back.

Emma was grateful when finally Scarlet was finished doing her hair, she had brushed through it until it was tangle free, which hurt like hell. Then Scarlet put her hair into an extremely tight ponytail that was so tight that it gave Emma a headache.

"Bring in the water." Scarlet said.

"Water?" Emma asked confused.

"Silent, witch!" Scarlet screamed hitting Emma in the back of the head with the brush.

Bernard walked back and began laughing, "Way to show her who's boss!"

Scarlet smiled, "thank you."

Bernard walked into Emma's cell, he smirked at her, Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized what her was about to do. Scarlet stepped beside him and nodded.

"This may hurt just a little." Bernard warned.

Emma closed her eyes just before he threw the water all over her, Emma cried out in pain when it came in contact with her face, it was hotter then she expected, and it burned.

"Perfect!" Scarlet said happily, as she bent down picking up some dirt and smeared it onto Emma's face as well as her chest.

"Go get the black dress." Scarlet said looking at Bernard.

Bernard ran out of the cell, Emma's face was burning and all she wanted to do was rub it, but her hands were still tied up.

"Here you go, Scarlet!" Bernard said running back to the cell holding an ugly black dress. It was super faded, and it had stains all over it, like other people had worn it before.

Scarlet began untying the ropes around Emma.

"Get changed, witch!" Bernard demanded throwing the dress at Emma; she looked at the dress and scowled.

"Either you get changed into it on your own free will, or I will put you into it." Scarlet warned.

Emma really didn't want to get into that dress, but she also didn't want to have someone that she didn't even know dress her.

"I'll get changed." Emma said.

Bernard and Scarlet walked out of the cell, Emma stood up, and stared through the bars that offered no privacy so if anyone walked by then they would see her naked anyways.

Taking a deep breath to ready herself, Emma then began stripping down.

Regina kneeled down beside Killian taking his hand, it was only about an hour to sunset now, they were running out of time for him to wake up. He had been out cold for hours now and when the doctor had come back to check on him an hour or so ago he was becoming more and more concerned that Killian still hadn't woken up. He worried that he might have brain damage.

Regina watched Killian's chest go up and down, the fact that he was still breathing gave her hope.

"Killian…" Regina said, "Emma needs you… please wake up." She begged.

Killian wasn't sure where he was, he had been lost in a forest for God knows how long. No matter how far he walked he never seemed to get any closer to escaping from it.

"Emma!" Killian screamed, "Emma!" But as usual there was no answer. The last thing that Killian remembered was going through the book after Emma had been sucked in, he had just wanted to protect his wife and their unborn babies. But now Killian had no idea where he was, or if Emma was OK, he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to see her again.

"Killian…" A female's voice said.

"Emma?" Killian asked looking around but not seeing anyone.

"Emma needs you," the female's voice said.

"Emma needs me?" Killian asked a pit growing in his stomach.

"Please wake up." The female's voice begged.

"Wake up?" Killian asked confused, but he was awake… wasn't he?

"Killian, if you can hear me please open your eyes."

As he listened to the voice Killian realized that it was Regina who was talking to him. But he didn't understand what she meant, he was awake.

"Killian…" Regina whispered, "Emma might…" She trailed off.

"Emma might what?!" Killian cried his heart beating out of his chest.

"Emma might die…" Regina whispered.

Killian fell to the ground tears falling from his eyes; he couldn't lose Emma he just couldn't.

"Wake up…" Killian whispered to himself, "Emma needs me wake up!"

Killian gasped in surprise when he began hearing voices all around him, and this time they weren't echoing like Regina's voice had been.

"We need to leave soon." A male's voice said.

"This kind of thing could only happen to Emma." A female's voice that sounded like Belle said.

"What about Killian?" Regina asked.

"I'll stay and look after him." Another female's voice said.

Killian tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Did Killian's eyelids just flutter?" Belle asked.

"I think they did!" Regina said excitement evident in her voice, "Killian," Regina said and he could feel her take his hand, "Killian, if you can hear me open your eyes!"

"Look," the same male's voice said, "I have to go I'll meet you after the trial."

"Good luck, Edward."

"Thanks, Ida."

Killian then heard a door shut.

"We're going to have to leave soon as well," Belle said, "it's nearly sunset."

"Killian…" Regina said and this time she was begging, "Please open your eyes."

"Emma needs you." Belle whispered.

Killian thought of Emma and when he did he found the strength to force his eyes open. Once his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw Regina, Belle, and an unknown female staring at him, Killian's anger boiled over as he sat up, ignoring the dizziness that he felt.

"Where the bloody hell is Emma!?" Killian demanded.

End Chapter 13.

I promise this trial has a purpose for the rest of the story, and the Boogeyman will be coming back in the next chapter!

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13- The Trial

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 13- The Trial

Regina quickly put her hand behind Killian's back as he almost fell backwards; apparently he had used whatever strength he had when he demanded to know where Emma was.

"Where… where is Emma?" Killian asked again but this time he sounded a lot weaker.

"Killian, you need to relax." Belle said concern evident on her face and in her voice.

Killian tried to sit up but he was far too weak and ended up passing out again.

"We really need to go!" Regina said looking out the window; the sun had pretty much set.

"Should we really leave Killian?" Belle asked unsure.

Regina sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I was hoping that he would be able to go to the trial, but obviously that's not going to happen."

"You two go, I'll stay here and look after Killian," Ida said kneeling down in front of him, "if he comes to and is strong enough before the end of the trail I'll bring him over."

Regina and Belle looked at each other before nodding, "thank-you, Ida." Regina said.

Ida gave them a small smile, "go, Emma's going to need some support during the trial."

Regina and Belle quickly ran out of Edward and Ida's home and towards the courthouse.

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest, and the twins were kicking away as she stared out of the window of her cell. The sun had pretty much set now, and Emma knew that that meant that it was almost time for her trial. How she wished that Killian was with her right now, to give her strength and support.

The sound of the jail door opening caused Emma to jump in surprise and fear; she turned her attention to the bars her heart sinking when Bernard and the Sheriff walked in front of them. The Sheriff unlocked the cell door and Bernard walked right over to Emma.

"It's time, witch." He said taking Emma's wrists and tying them up. Before yanking on the rope hard enough to pull Emma up, she let out a little whimper as the rope burned her skin, which caused Bernard to laugh.

"Don't be so rough, Bernard," a male's voice that Emma recognized said before coming into view.

"Back off, Edward!" Bernard yelled.

Edward crossed his arms, "I'm not going to back off, Bernard, until I clear this good woman's name."

Bernard laughed, "You honestly think that you're going to be able to clear her name?"

"I intend to." Edward said confidently enough that it gave Emma some hope that he might be able to save her life.

Edward and Bernard stared down each other, Emma began to wonder if they were going to have a fight right here in her jail cell. But before any violence could happen the Sheriff stepped in between them.

"Guys, let's get going to the trial."

"Yes… let's…" Bernard said yanking the rope once again.

Edward and the Sheriff followed Bernard and Emma towards the court house. Emma wanted to desperately turn around and talk to Edward, to see how he could help her. But Bernard was pulling her far too quickly and she didn't want to risk falling and hurting herself, or the twins, and she knew that whatever she said to Edward Bernard would hear and probably use it against her.

The courthouse wasn't that far away from the jail, but by the time that the four of them made it to the door it was already dark outside. Bernard threw the door open, creating a loud bang, which made every single person in the courthouse to turn around and face the door. When they saw Emma a majority of people started booing.

"Let's go!" Bernard said pulling Emma into the courthouse.

Edward decided to take the opportunity when it was loud with people booing to talk to Emma; he quickly walked over to her.

"It'll be OK," he whispered in her ear.

"I sure hope you're right." Emma whispered back.

Edward gave her a small smile before falling back to walk beside the Sheriff so that no one would get suspicious.

As Emma walked to the stand she looked around, and managed to find Belle and Regina through the crowd of people booing, Regina put her hand over her heart and gave Emma a small smile. Emma managed to force a small smile back, but she knew that it probably wasn't very sincere looking.

Bernard pulled Emma to a table that was in the very front of the courthouse and tied the end of the rope around one of the table's legs and then put a large rock on top. The Sheriff went sat down in a seat in the front row, Edward stood beside Emma and Bernard stood off to Edward's right.

The door to the courthouse opened and a tall man walked in, he was wearing a long robe and a hat with a buckle on it. As he walked to the front of the courthouse several people started applauding him.

"He's the judge." Edward whispered to Emma.

As the judge walked to the front of the courthouse he stopped beside Edward and Bernard and smiled at him, "Bernard."

"Judge Cecil."

He then turned to Edward frowning at him, "Edward."

"Hello, Judge."

Judge Cecil turned his attention to Emma for a brief second, he scowled at her, "honestly Edward, when are you going to stop trying to save the lives of witches?"

"I've saved more women then you've killed." Edward reminded him.

"One of these days someone's going to try you for representing witches." Judge Cecil pointed out.

"I don't care." Edward said simply.

Judge Cecil shrugged, "it's your funeral," he said before walking away.

"And soon it will be your funeral." Bernard whispered to Edward, who chose to ignore him.

Judge Cecil walked behind a table and clapped his hands, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,"

Several people replied with "good evening judge Cecil."

"We're here tonight to try a woman who has been accused of being a witch!"

Several people began booing.

"You!" Judge Cecil yelled pointing to Emma, "what is your name?!"

Emma glanced at Edward, unsure of what to do, he nodded at her.

"My name is Emma Sw…"

Judge Cecil cut her off before she could continue, "are you a witch?!"

Edward spoke before Emma had the chance to, "no she is not!"

Several people once again started booing.

"Silence!" Judge Cecil yelled, "Edward why do you believe that this young woman is not a witch?"

Edward turned to Emma giving her a small smile, before taking a breath and walking in front of Judge Cecil.

"Ladies and gentleman," he began, "for years we have accused people of being a witch without any evidence…"

Bernard cut him off, "she fell from the sky!"

"Silence!" Judge Cecil yelled.

Bernard sat down sulking that he had been silenced.

"You'll get your chance." Judge Cecil reminded him.

Edward took a deep breath staring into the crowd, expecting to see Ida; however he couldn't find her which made him a bit nervous. Ida always kept him calm when he was representing someone who was being accused of being a witch.

"Do you have anything to add, Edward?" Judge Cecil asked after Edward had been quiet for a long moment.

"Oh yes of course!" Edward said before continuing.

Ida looked out the window of the house, how she wished that she was in the court house to give Edward a reassuring look. But she knew that Emma needed to see at least two familiar faces in the crowd of booers. Besides Killian couldn't be left alone.

"Em… Emma…" Killian mumbled.

"Shhh…" Ida said putting a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Whe… where's… E… Em…ma?" Killian mumbled.

Ida wasn't sure what to tell Killian, she didn't want to worry him, since he wasn't even fully awake right now, he was just starting to come to again.

"Don't worry she'll be back soon." Ida said squeezing Killian's hand.

"Em…ma… I… wi…will… pro…tec…t…yo…you…n…no… mat…ter… w…ha…t." Killian said squeezing Ida's hand.

Ida took the damp cloth off of Killian's head and felt his forehead, he didn't feel warm anymore and he was surprisingly getting some colour back in his face. Quickly standing up Ida ran outside to the water pump, the street was deserted, but Ida could hear booing coming from the courthouse.

"Please Edward save her life…" Ida whispered, before picking up the water that she had pumped into the bowl and hurrying back inside, she poured the water slowly into Killian's mouth. To her delight he drank it with no problems.

"Killian?" She asked, "Killian can you hear me?"

"Aye, love." Killian said his eyes fluttering.

Ida smiled and ran back outside to the water pump and pumped more water into the bowl. By the time that she was back inside Killian's eyes were open and he was looking around.

"Killian?" Ida asked kneeling down beside him.

"Who are you?" Killian asked confused.

"My name is Ida," She said holding the bowl up to his lips, "drink up."

Killian finished drinking the water and then looked at Ida confused, "what am I doing here?"

"Do you remember being sucked through the book?"

Killian thought for a moment before gasping and sitting up, Ida quickly put a hand on his back in case he fell backwards.

"Emma was sucked in before me!" He cried, "Where is she?!"

Ida took Killian's hand, "she's on trial right now."

"What?!" Killian demanded, "For what?!"

"She's been accused of being a witch."

Edward had almost finished his speech for why Emma wasn't a witch, but judging by the booing no one believed him. Emma's heart was sinking since Edward was clearly getting to the end of his speech, turning her head she locked eyes with Regina and Belle, both of them had the same worried expressions on their faces that Emma was sure that hers held.

"If Emma is truly a witch…" Edward said walking towards Emma and untying her wrists, which caused several people to gasp and scream.

"What are you doing, Edward?!" Judge Cecil demanded.

"He's insane!" Bernard screamed.

Edward ignored everyone taking Emma's hand, "trust me." He whispered.

Emma nodded her head, before Edward led Emma around the table.

"Ladies and gentleman," Edward said, "if Emma is truly a witch then how could she be pregnant?!" He demanded lifting Emma's dress up, revealing her tiny yet still defined baby bump.

"She's not pregnant!" A woman in the audience screamed, "She's just fat!"

Edward put a hand on Emma's stomach, Emma felt the babies kick, "Why then can I feel their kicks?"

"She's a witch!" Another male screamed, "She probably put a spell on herself to make it look like she's pregnant to save her life!"

Bernard walked over to Edward standing in front of him, Emma pulled her dress down; Edward took a step in front of Emma scowling at Edward. "Need I remind you, Edward, that she fell from the sky!" Bernard screamed, "And lived!"

"She fell from the sky thanks to a spell that the Boogeyman created!" Edward screamed back.

"The Boogeyman hasn't been around for quite some time now!" Bernard pointed out, "So that's a likely story!"

"But it's true!" Regina screamed standing up, with Belle quickly following her lead.

"Who the hell are you?!" Judge Cecil demanded.

Emma knew that if Regina and Belle admitted that they had been sucked through the book as well then they might be tried too, and she wouldn't let them get hurt.

"Edward stop them!" Emma begged.

Edward looked at Emma and saw the pleading look in her eyes, he sighed, "they're two crazies from a town over!"

"No we're not!" Belle cried.

"Silence!" Judge Cecil screamed slamming his hand on the table as several people had started booing.

"How many people saw this woman fall from the sky?" Judge Cecil asked after the court house went quiet.

Several people raided their hands.

"How many people believe she's pregnant?"

Regina and Belle immediately raised their hands followed by Edward, but no one else did, not even the Sheriff, not that Emma was surprised he wouldn't risk his life for her.

"And how many people believe she's a witch!?" Bernard yelled.

The Courtroom erupted with applause, Emma's heart sank and Edward looked at her tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she looked around at the people still cheering, she spotted Regina and Belle who also had tears in their eyes.

"Given all the evidence…" Judge Cecil began, "I declare that this girl is a witch!"

The Courtroom once again erupted with cheers and applause.

"No!" Emma cried, Bernard walked over to Emma and tied her wrists back together.

"I knew you were a witch all along." Bernard whispered to her.

"Your sentence will be death by fire!" Judge Cecil yelled slamming his hands on the table.

Bernard pulled Emma towards the front of the courthouse, and out the door. Everyone followed them. Regina and Belle ran over to Edward who stood there dumbfounded he had been so sure that he would be able to save Emma's life.

"Edward you have to do something!" Regina cried.

"There's nothing I can do…" Edward said tears falling from his eyes.

After a few long moments of silence the door to the courthouse flung open and Ida and Killian ran in.

"Edward!" Ida cried running into his arms, "We just passed Bernard dragging Emma…"

Edward sighed looking down at the ground unable to meet Ida's gaze, "I failed her."

"What the hell is going on?!" Killian demanded.

"Emma's going to be killed…" Regina whispered.

"What?!" Killian screamed, "We have to help her!"

"There's nothing we can do," Edward said, "if you try and save her then you'll be burned alongside with her."

Killian's eyes filled with tears, and he felt like he was going to fall over, Belle noticed and put a hand on his back.

"What do we do?" Regina whispered.

"Pray for a miracle." Ida said.

Emma cried out in pain as she was pushed against a pole roughly, Bernard and several other people then used rope to tie her up around her shoulders, around her bump, her legs and her feet.

"Please let me go!" Emma begged.

Several more people then put sticks, twigs and other flammable things around Emma. Judge Cecil walked over holding a flaming stick, Bernard picked up another one stick.

"For your crimes of being a witch," Judge Cecil said scowling at Emma, "I sentence you to death by burning."

Bernard lit his stick and then walked closer to Emma, "I'll see you in hell, witch!" He screamed as he set the area around Emma on fire. Judge Cecil then added to the fire and several of the townsfolk followed, and it wasn't long before there was fire all around Emma. She began trying to get free of the ropes but they were tied far too tightly. Emma began coughing and feeling lightheaded as smoke and fire surrounded her.

Killian, Ida, Edward, Regina and Belle hurried out of the courthouse gasping when they saw the fire.

"No Emma!" Killian cried, "I have to help her!"

"Killian," Edward said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I already told you if you go and help her then you'll die too!"

"I don't care!" Killian cried, "I'm not going to let Emma die alone, I promised I would protect her and the twins always!"

"I'm coming with you!" Regina said.

"No, Henry can't lose both his Mom's, if something happens to us go back to him!" Killian demanded, "and Belle get back to Gold!"

"Killian no!" Regina and Belle screamed at the same time, but Killian ignored them running towards Emma.

"I'm coming, Emma!" Killian screamed, though he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him. As he got closer and closer his anger got worse and worse. Emma's eyes were barely open now and she was coughing hard. However just when Killian was just about to punch one of the townspeople a bright light appeared in the sky. Several people started screaming, and when Killian looked up he saw the same beam of light that had engulfed him when he had been transported to this hell hole.

"What's happening?" Killian asked when he noticed that Edward had run over to him.

"The Boogeyman!" Edward said squinting into the bright light, "He's back!"

End Chapter 13.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14- Backfire

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 14- Backfire

Mary Margaret hummed a lullaby while rocking Neal gently in her arms. She smiled when he began dozing off. But her smile quickly disappeared as she looked out the window; the sun had almost completely set, once it was dark that was when she, David, Henry, Saunders, Donald, and Gold would be putting their plan to trick Cora and Zelena out of hiding into action.

The six of them had spent the rest of the day planning and then walking around the Enchanted Forest telling their friends about the plan.

"We're almost ready." David said walking into the room.

"Shh!" Mary Margaret hissed, "I just got Neal to sleep."

David walked over to Mary Margaret; he kissed Neal's head and then put his arm around her.

"I sure hope this plan works." Mary Margaret whispered, walking over to Neal's crib, she put him into it.

"It will." David said confidently.

Mary Margaret walked to the window looking out of it. Saunders and Gold were lighting a fire, Henry was holding onto a couple of torches, that weren't lit yet, and Donald was greeting people who were showing up.

"I think it's time to head out." David said.

Mary Margaret turned to Neal, "I don't think we should leave him, what happens if something goes wrong?"

David took Mary Margaret's hand, "at the first sign of trouble, you are to run back in here to protect Neal."

Mary Margaret nodded her head; before she and David kissed before walking out of the room.

Cora watched in her crystal ball as people began showing up to Regina's castle, sitting down in chairs around a fire.

"Hmm… that's strange." Cora mumbled to herself.

"What's strange?" Zelena asked walking into the room.

"Come here and have a look." Cora said stepping aside, Zelena walked to the crystal ball looking in it.

"Are the Charming's' having a party?"

"I can't imagine that they would since their daughter and son in law, as well as Regina are stuck in a book."

"Maybe Mary Margaret and David are secretly happy that Emma is stuck in a book since she is pretty annoying." Zelena joked.

Cora rolled her eyes, "that's doubtful," she said as she continued watching the crystal ball for a few more moments, "I think we should go check it out and make sure everything's OK."

Zelena waved her hands making a portal appear, "after you."

Cora smiled stepping through the portal, Zelena followed her. The two of them deciding that hiding out in a tree that was far enough away that no one would spot them, but it was close enough that they could see what was going on and could hear also would be their best bet.

Cora and Zelena realized that all of the chairs that were set up were full and some people were standing in the back, Cora and Zelena looked at each other confused.

"OK Mary Margaret and David let's see what you're up to." Cora whispered.

David squeezed Mary Margaret's hand; she gave him a small smile, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"Ready?" David whispered.

"Ready." Mary Margaret said trying to sound as confident as possible.  
David opened the doors, and the two of them walked down the steps.

"Wow a lot of people showed up." Mary Margaret whispered, when she saw that all the chairs were taken, and there were standers in the back. David nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone cares about Emma, Regina, Killian, and Belle." David whispered.

As David and Mary Margaret walked down the make-shift aisle towards Henry, Saunders, Donald, and Gold Mary Margaret found herself looking around, but she didn't see Cora or Zelena.

"Are you guys ready?" Henry whispered handing Mary Margaret and David a torch.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Then let's get started." Saunders said.

Mary Margaret and David turned around, they stood to the left of the fire, Henry and Gold moved to the right of the fire, and Donald and Saunders stood behind the fire. Everyone who was sitting stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman," Mary Margaret began, "thank you all for coming to our night of remembrance," Mary Margaret took David's hand, "tonight we are remembering four beautiful people who were taken from us far too soon…" Mary Margaret said her voice breaking.

"Tonight we light these torches for them…" Mary Margaret said when she was able to speak again, "we light one for Emma," she said before putting the torch into the fire; after it was on fire she stuck it into the ground before continuing, "We light one for Killian." This time David put the torch he was holding into the fire; and then stuck it into the ground beside the other torch, and immediately took Mary Margaret's hand.

Mary Margaret fought back her tears, even though she knew that this funeral wasn't real, that this was part of the plan to get Cora and Zelena out of hiding, she found herself shedding real tears and her heart was breaking. She was beginning to become fearful that the plan wouldn't work, and if it didn't would she ever see Emma, or Killian or Regina or Belle again?

"Are you OK?" David asked concerned, Mary Margaret nodded her head.

"We also light one for Regina," Mary Margaret said her voice slightly shaky. This time it was Henry's turn to light a torch and stick it in the ground.

"And last," Mary Margaret said turning her head to face Gold, he had tears streaming down his face, "but certainly not least, we light one for Belle."

Gold lit the torch and stuck it in the ground. Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Henry, Saunders and Donald all held hands.

"Emma, Regina, Killian, and Belle will be missed dearly, but they will never be forgotten."

"No they will not!" Ruby agreed.

"Not a chance, sister!" Leroy said.

"We invite you all to light the candles that Henry handed out earlier," David said. The first row began lighting their candles, followed by the second, while that was happening Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Gold, Saunders and Donald began looking around for Cora and Zelena.

"Wow…" Zelena said surprised, "the Charming's have no hope for getting their daughter back?"

"Something doesn't seem right," Cora said, "Mary Margaret, David and Henry would never lose hope that easily."

Zelena shrugged, "who cares let's go rub their noses in the fact that we won!"

"We haven't won yet," Cora reminded Zelena, "we still don't have control of the kingdom you idiot!"

"Well no time like the present!" Zelena said jumping down from the tree.

"Zelena!" Cora yelled, "Get back here!"

"No!" Zelena said running away, Cora rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to get a leash for her…" she mumbled and then jumped down from the tree and quickly followed her daughter.

David put his arm around Mary Margaret, now everyone had their candles lit, and they were all back at their seats.

"Do you think that Zelena and Cora are going to show up?" Henry whispered to David.

"I sure hope so." David whispered back.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, holding up her candle, "to Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle."

"To Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle!" Everyone in the audience replied, also holding up their candles.

"Oh what a beautiful ceremony!" Zelena said sarcastically as she walked into view.

"Zelena…" Mary Margaret whispered staring daggers at her; David squeezed her hand tightly so she wouldn't charge at Zelena and ruin the plan.

Zelena began walking towards the fire; she however stopped half way down the aisle pointing at Mary Margaret, David, and Henry, "I can't believe that the three of you gave up hope so quickly!"

"How can we possibly have hope when there's no way to get our family members back? David asked fighting to keep his voice even.

Zelena laughed, "that's true, they're stuck in the book forever… what a pity."

"Zelena?" Donald asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Are we really doing this again, Donald?" Zelena asked exasperated, "the Zelena you knew is gone."

Donald began walking towards her, "I don't believe that."

"Wow the Charming's have poisoned your mind, making you think that there's always hope," Zelena said sarcastically, "sorry sweetheart but the Zelena you knew is never coming back."

Donald stopped walking a few feet in front of Zelena, "don't you remember what we had?"

"No she does not." Cora said walking into view, "let it go, hon," Zelena said frowning at Donald, "you're sounding pretty pathetic."

Donald pretended that he didn't hear that, instead he turned his attention back to Zelena, offering her his hand, "please…" he whispered, "Please come back to me."

Zelena stared at his hand and laughed, "That was pathetic and I'm getting bored now," she said waving her hands causing Don to turn to stone.

"Don!" David cried.

Zelena smirked, "there that's much better."

"Saunders!" David screamed, "Now!"

Saunders and David both picked up the torches and threw them at Zelena and Cora, they both caught them easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zelena asked dropping the torch.

"Wait…" Cora cried falling to the ground gasping, "Something's wrong…"

"Mother!" Zelena cried falling to the ground beside her, "Mother what's going on?"

"The magic's only working on Cora," Saunders whispered.

"Mother!" Zelena cried but she was already out cold, Zelena stood up storming over to David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Saunders, David stepped in front of them.

"What the hell did you do?!" Zelena demanded.

"Those torches were magic," David said.

"We had hoped that it would work on you, but your Mother works just as well." Mary Margaret said.

Zelena scowled at all of them, "you'll pay for this!"

"Let's get her!" Leroy screamed as he charged at her, Zelena yawned freezing him on the spot.

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret cried.

Zelena smirked, "you should be less concerned about Leroy and more concerned about yourself."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as Zelena waved her hands.

"No!" David screamed pushing Mary Margaret out of the way, Zelena's magic hit him, making him disappear.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried.

Zelena laughed before turning around and gasping when she saw that Cora was missing. Gold was now standing where she had been lying.

"What have you done with my Mother?!" Zelena demanded.

"Bring David back," Gold said shooting daggers at Zelena, "or else I will kill your Mother."

"I have David…" Zelena pointed out, "if you kill my Mother then I'll kill him."

"Then I guess that you'd better bring David back." Henry said.

Zelena laughed, "Not a chance I'll be back to find my Mother!" She said waving her hands, making herself and Donald disappear.

"Well that plan backfired…" Saunders said in disbelief.

"We have to find David!" Mary Margaret cried.

"We will." Saunders said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you do with Cora?" Henry asked Gold.

"She's in the dungeon surrounded by the torches."

"Good we can use her as collateral." Henry said.

"We'll get him back, Mary Margaret." Gold said confidentially.

Mary Margaret nodded before looking up at the moon, tears falling from her eyes, "stay strong, David," she whispered, "We'll find you and get our daughter back."

End Chapter 14

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15- Happiness & Confusion

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 15- Happiness & Confusion

The Boogeyman floated around in the sky, several of the townspeople screamed dropping their torches in the street and running away.

"No!" Bernard screamed, "Don't leave; look the witch is almost dead!"

Killian looked at Emma his heart sinking, as he saw that she was unconscious now, his anger boiled over when he looked at Bernard.

"That is my wife!" Killian screamed.

"You're married to a witch?"

"She is not a witch!" Killian screamed before punching Bernard in the face.

"Nice shot." Edward said giving Killian a thumbs up.

"Come on we have to help Emma!" Regina screamed.

"I'll go get some water!" Ida screamed running away.

"I'll come with you!" Belle yelled following Ida.

Killian looked at Emma feeling completely hopeless, the fire was far too high to even jump over to get to her and he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"What are we going to do about the Boogeyman?" Regina asked squinting up into the sky where he was still floating around; the square was now completely empty except for Killian, Edward, Regina and an unconscious Bernard.

"He's not attacking at the moment," Edward said turning around as Ida and Belle came running back with buckets of water, "let's focus on saving Emma first!" He said taking a bucket of water and splashing it on the fire, before handing it back to Ida who ran away with it.

"Hold on, Emma!" Killian cried also throwing a bucket of water on the fire; Regina did as well and then took the bucket from Killian also running off to re-fill it.

"This is taking too long!" Killian cried when he realized that the fire had barely gone down, just as Ida and Regina ran back with buckets of water.

"The Boogeyman is coming down!" Ida screamed stopping dead in her tracks.

Killian and Edward looked up and saw that the bright light had now disappeared and the Boogeyman was floating down.

"Step back!" Edward said to Killian.

"What?"

Edward began stepping backwards, "just do it!"

Killian didn't want to but he did as Edward said, and then they all watched as the Boogeyman floated down circling around Emma.

Zelena screamed breaking a mirror, her anger boiling over.

"How could I have fallen for that stupid ploy?" Zelena screamed before breaking a bottle.

"Because you're not very smart." David said smugly.

Zelena shot a fireball at David, who was tied up on the floor, the fireball just missed him, "you're not really in a position to be mocking me!"

"If you wanted me dead I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." David said confidentially.

"Shut up!" Zelena screamed using her magic to make a piece of tape appear of David's mouth before storming out of the room. Truth was Zelena did need David alive in order to get Cora back, Zelena knew that if she killed David then she would never see Cora again. Walking into her bedroom and staring out the window Zelena stared up at the moon. A voice in the very back of her head was screaming at her telling her that what she was doing was wrong, but her heart quickly silenced that voice.

"Don't worry, Mother," Zelena whispered, "I'll get you back one way or another and I don't care who I have to kill in the process to do it."

Mary Margaret hugged Neal to her chest, he cooed happily, he loved being in her arms. Mary Margaret stared down at her son her eyes burning with tears, truth was she needed Neal a lot more right now then he needed her. Pretty much all of Mary Margaret's family was missing right now, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, and truth was she was beginning to wonder if she would ever see any of them again. Of course she would never admit that out loud, Mary Margaret knew that she had to stay confident and positive for Henry's sake, if he had any inkling that she had doubts that she would ever see them again then she knew that would crush them.

Looking down at Neal Mary Margaret wasn't surprised to see that he was sleeping; he always fell asleep on her chest he loved listening to the sound of her heart. Mary Margaret didn't want to put Neal down but she also knew she should go and see Henry, Saunders, Gold, and Donald and see how the planning was going.

"Sweet dreams, Neal." Mary Margaret whispered placing him in the crib, and then walking out of the room towards the library.

When Mary Margaret walked into the library she found Henry reading his storybook, probably looking for any clues to where Zelena's hideout could be. Mary Margaret looked around but didn't see Gold, Donald and Saunders.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked walking to the table.

"Hey," Henry said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

Henry sat up straight cracking his back, "just seeing if the storybook has any clues to where Zelena could have taken David."

"Did you find anything?" Mary Margaret asked hopeful.

Henry sighed shaking his head, "there's no information in here."

Mary Margaret sighed, she had thought as much but she had been hopeful.

"Don't worry," Henry said smiling, "we'll find David somehow."

Mary Margaret nodded her head forcing a smile, and then jumped as the door to the library flung open making a loud bang, as Gold, Saunders and Donald walked in.

"Where have you guys been?" Mary Margaret asked crossing her arms.

"We went to see Cora." Saunders said.

"Why?"

"To get some answers." Donald said.

"Answers?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "what kind of answers?"

"Like where her hideout is." Donald said.

"What did you guys do?" Mary Margaret asked nervously.

Gold, Saunders and Donald laughed, "Gold used his magic!"

"You didn't hurt Cora did you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're not that mean." Donald said.

"Although she'd deserve it." Saunders added in.

"What did you guys do to Cora?!" Mary Margaret demanded.

"Thanks to Gold we know where her hideout is," Saunders said happily, "we can go and save David!"

"As well as Zelena." Donald added in.

Mary Margaret felt an odd combination of happiness and concern, happiness at the thought of seeing David again, but concern at what the three of them might have done to Cora.

"Don't worry," Gold said when he noticed the look on Mary Margaret's face, "all I did was use a truth spell on Cora, we didn't hurt her."

"Prove it." Mary Margaret said, she knew what Gold could get like when he got angry.

"You don't trust me?" Gold asked.

Mary Margaret sighed, "Given your track record… not really." She admitted.

Gold shrugged, "fine come on." He said leading Mary Margaret out of the library and towards the dungeon. While they walked there neither one of them spoke.

"After you." Gold said when they had made it to the dungeon door.

Mary Margaret walked through it holding her breath as she walked to Cora's cell door.

"What the hell do you want?!" Cora demanded, "Here to use more truth spells on me?!"

Mary Margaret stared at Cora; she looked fine just annoyed which was understandable considering the fact that she was stuck in a dungeon.

"If you would just help us then we wouldn't have to use truth spells on you." Gold pointed out.

Cora scoffed, "why the hell would I help you?!"

"Because being on the right side will get you farther in life." Mary Margaret pointed out.

Cora scoffed once again, "when I am queen, and I soon will be then being evil will get me farther then being kind ever would."

"Alright I've heard enough," Mary Margaret said, "let's go, Gold."

"Gladly." Gold said annoyed.

Mary Margaret and Gold began walking out of the dungeon.

"You'll never see your beloved husband or daughter again!" Cora screamed, "You can bet on that!"

Mary Margaret continued following Gold out of the dungeon it took all her strength to not turn around and punch Cora out.

"Don't listen to her." Gold said when he had locked the dungeon door, "we know where Zelena's hiding out with David we'll get him back and then we'll figure out a way to get the others out of that damn book."

Mary Margaret nodded her head a tear escaped from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away, before the two of them ran off to the library to come up with a plan that this time wouldn't fail.

The Boogeyman stopped circling around Emma he then inhaled a huge breath and blew at the fire making it go out.

"He put the fire out!" Ida said surprised.

Killian took a step, he was dying to get over to Emma but Edward put a hand on his shoulder, "don't."

"But…"

"You don't want to piss of the Boogeyman." Edward warned.

The Boogeyman floated down to Emma, staring at her face for quite a while, her eyes were still closed, he then moved down to her stomach. He breathed in a big breath and then let out a sigh.

"What's happening?" Regina asked confused.

The Boogeyman then turned to face Regina, Ida, Edward, Killian and Belle; he smiled floating over to them.

"No one move," Edward whispered, "he's going to do the same thing to us and he hates it when people move."

Regina, Belle, and Killian immediately froze, they were all too afraid to even breathe as the Boogeyman floated over to Killian. He stared into his eyes for a few long moments, Killian did his best to not blink, he was too afraid to. The Boogeyman then screamed and moved over to Edward, doing the same thing to him. He then moved to Ida, but this time after he was done staring in her eyes he moved down to her stomach as well, this time however instead of letting out a sigh like he had with Emma he screamed. When he moved to Regina he did the same thing, and then when he moved to Belle he let out that same sigh that he had with Emma when the Boogeyman stared at her stomach.

Finally the Boogeyman disappeared in a bright light.

"Emma!" Killian cried running over to her, and untying her before pulling her in his arms, "Emma?" He whispered, touching her face.

"Is she…" Regina asked tears falling from her eyes.

Ida kneeled down beside Killian putting her head on Emma's chest, "no she's alive."

"We should get her to the doctor!" Edward said.

Killian gently picked Emma up bridal style.

"What should we do with Bernard?" Ida asked looking down at him; he had blood coming out of his nose.

Edward sighed, "I guess we should take him as well, it looks like Killian broke his nose… which he deserves if you ask me."

Ida let out a small chuckle as Edward bent down, tapping Bernard on the shoulder, but he was still out cold, "guess I'll have to carry him."

"I'll give you a hand." Regina volunteered, bending down beside Edward and her put one of Bernard's arms on their shoulders, and pulled him up as gently as they could.

"Alright let's go." Ida said as she led them all to the Doctors office.

When they arrived Ida banged on the door "Dr. Smith, please open up!"

The door opened and Dr. Scott looked at the seven of them, "Ida, Edward?" He asked confused, "what's going on?"

"We're sorry to bother you again but we need help!" Ida said.

Dr. Smith stepped aside, "alright please come in, but hurry I heard that awful Boogeyman is back."

"Oh he is." Ida said as she walked in.

When Dr. Scott saw Emma his face immediately changed from confusion to concern, "please put her on the table." Dr. Smith said to Killian, before turning to Regina and Edward he raised his eyebrow when he saw Bernard.

"He said something he shouldn't have and Killian punched him out." Edward said.

"Can't say he didn't have it coming, Bernard never knows when to shut up," Dr. Smith said, "Just put him on the couch for now."

Regina and Edward gently put Bernard on the couch.

"Now she…"

"Her name's Emma." Killian said.

"Emma was almost burned at the stake correct?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Yes." Killian said his anger boiling over; Regina took his hand squeezing it.

"Can someone go get me some water?" Dr. Scott asked.

"I'll go." Ida said.

"I'll come with you." Belle said.

Dr. Scott put his hand on Emma's chest feeling her heartbeat.

"Here's the water, Doctor Scott!" Ida said handing him a bucket of water.

"Can someone lift her head up?"

Killian quickly went to Emma's head lifting it up gently which allowed Doctor Scott to pour the water into her mouth.

"OK she swallowed it that's a good sign." Dr. Scott said happily, before pouring more water into her mouth. "I need a cloth," he said a few moments later, watching as Emma swallowed more of the water.

"Here you go!" Ida said running back into the room.

"Someone wet it and wipe her body." Dr. Scott said.

"I'll do it." Regina said, knowing that Emma would probably be the most comfortable with Regina doing it since Killian was busy at the moment.

Belle held the bucket of water up, allowing Regina to reach the water easier as rubbed the water on Emma's legs, and then feet and then moving to her chest, arms, and finally her face.

"They burned her face a bit," Edward said, "her face is going to be irritated for a few days."

"Why would they do that?" Killian asked.

"To make her look more like a witch." Ida said.

"She is a witch!" Bernard screamed, causing everyone to jump they hadn't even noticed that he had woken up.

"Bernard shut up!" Edward said annoyed, "Or else I'll punch you again."

"Is that why my nose hurts so badly?" Bernard asked touching his face and cringing when he touched his nose.

"Your nose is broken." Dr. Scott said.

"Well why are you working on her first then?!" Bernard demanded.

"Because she almost died," Ida pointed out, "your broken nose can wait."

"That damn Boogeyman ruined everything!" Bernard said annoyed.

"I think the fact that she almost died proves she's not a witch." Edward pointed out.

Bernard rolled his eyes, "that doesn't prove anything she probably used a spell."

"Edward can you finish giving Emma the water?" Dr. Scott asked.

Edward took the bucket from Dr. Scott and started pouring it into Emma's mouth.

Dr. Scott walked over to Bernard sitting down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Bernard asked nervously.

"I'm tired of your attitude," Dr. Scott said taking Bernard's nose he popped it back into place which created a sickening crack, making Bernard cry out in pain.

"What the hell?!"

"Your nose is fine, now leave." Dr. Scott said.

"You're the worst doctor ever." Bernard said a tear falling from his eye.

Dr. Scott shrugged his shoulders and then walked back over to Emma, putting his hand back on her chest, "her heart beat is already stronger."

Killian walked over to Emma taking her hand, "oh thank God!" He said relived.

"I think that she should be awake very soon." Doctor Scott said.

Regina and Belle both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh goody…" Bernard said sarcastically.

Edward turned to Bernard, "leave or else I'll throw you out!" He warned.

Bernard looked around at the faces of Edward, Ida, and the strangers and he knew that Edward would have some help throwing him out, sighing Bernard stood up storming out of the doctor's office.

"He's such a dick." Killian whispered.

"He has a tragic backstory," Edward said, "but yeah his attitude is getting far too out of hand."

"Having a tragic backstory is really no excuse for trying to kill someone." Regina pointed out.

"Who cares about him?" Killian asked looking back at Emma, "Emma, love, can you hear me?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"Give her time, Killian." Regina said.

Killian sighed and brought Emma's hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"I hope the twins are OK." Belle whispered to Regina.

"Me too." Regina whispered back.

"Twins?" Dr. Scott asked, "What twins?"

"Emma's pregnant." Belle said.

"How far along is she?" Dr. Scott asked Killian.

Killian thought for a moment, "around seventeen weeks give or take."

Dr. Scott walked back over to Emma touching her stomach, "has she felt the babies kick?"

"Yes, but I haven't." Killian said.

Regina looked at Edward confused, "wait, Edward, you said you felt Emma's babies kick in the courtroom didn't you?"

"No I lied." Edward admitted, "I was doing anything I could to try and save Emma's life."

"I appreciate that, lad." Killian said giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

"Well we'll have to wait until she wakes up to make sure that she still feels the kicks," Dr. Scott said taking his hand off of Emma's stomach, "since I don't feel anything."

Killian looked at Emma feeling sick with worry. However finally after what felt like hours Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Ki… Killian?" Emma murmured.

"Emma!" Killian said relief washing over him when he stared into her beautiful green eyes, he couldn't help himself he leaned down and kissed her lips, "thank God you're alright!"

Emma gasped sitting up a little too quickly, "the twins!" she cried before covering her mouth when she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hold on!" Regina said bringing the bucket over to Emma, who threw up into it.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked concerned, as he began rubbing her back.

"I'm fine," Emma said, "but what about the twins?"

"Emma," Dr. Scott said walking over to her, "I'm Dr. Scott, can you feel your babies kick?"

Emma rested her hand on her stomach holding her breath as she waited for a kick, "come on, babies…"She whispered closing her eyes as tears escaped from them Killian rested his hand on hers. For a long few moments no one spoke. Finally Emma gasped her eyes opening as she stared at her stomach more tears falling from her eyes, "I felt a kick."

Dr. Scott smiled, "good, that should mean your babies are fine."

Emma smiled looking at Killian; "they're OK!" She said relieved.

"So are you!" Killian said a tear escaping from his eye before he leaned in until their lips touched. As they kissed Emma's heart began fluttering which made the twins kick even more, each kick made Emma happier and happier as she really did believe that the twins were going to be OK. After their kiss ended Killian and Emma kept their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

However a loud bang caused the two of them to jump and when they turned their heads they found a figure standing in the doorway.

End Chapter 15

I promise I won't take this long to update this story again, I'm sorry about that.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16- Answers & More Problems

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 16- Answers & More problems

The mysterious woman stood in the doorway, not moving, she just looked from Emma, to Killian, to Belle, and then at Regina, before looking at Emma once again.

"Abagail what are you doing here?" Dr. Scott finally asked after a few long moments of awkward silence.

Abagail stepped inside, shutting the door behind her, but once again didn't speak; she just stared at Emma and then turned her attention to Belle.

"Death…" she finally whispered pointing to Belle and Emma.

"What?" Emma asked her heart sinking at how serious Abagail looked, her blue eyes were hard.

"Death." Abagail repeated.

Belle looked at Ida and Edward, "what is she talking about?"

Ida and Edward ignored Belle's question, instead the two of them started walking towards Abagail, "you need to go." Ida said.

Abagail walked away from the doorway before Ida and Edward could grab her, that's when Emma noticed that she had really long grey hair that was almost past her butt, she was wearing a long black skirt that was trailing on the ground, and her shirt was a corset style.

"Abagail what are you doing here?" Dr. Scott asked again, when Abagail had stood beside Regina.

"I came here to explain to these outsiders what's going on since I'm sure that you Ida and Edward haven't."

Emma and Killian looked at each other confused.

"We've told them everything." Ida said.

Abagail laughed, "No you haven't, in fact you're keeping something very big from them about what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Emma asked confused.

Ida and Edward looked at each other a look of guilt appearing on their faces.

"What haven't you told us?" Belle asked crossing her arms.

"We didn't think it was necessary to tell you guys until Emma was feeling better." Edward said.

"Tell us what?" Killian asked.

"That the Boogeyman wants two of you." Abagail said before Edward, Ida, or Dr. Scott got the chance to speak.

Regina gasped, Emma felt a knot growing in her stomach, Belle had to put her hands on the table so she wouldn't fall over, and Killian put his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"What two?" Regina asked nervously.

Abagail scoffed, "you people really don't pay attention do you?"

Ida walked over to Abagail taking her arm, "I think it's time for you to go."

"No!" Killian said much louder then he intended to, "Let her speak."

Abagail ripped her arm away from Ida giving her the stink eye, which resulted in Ida rolling her eyes.

"What do you know about the Boogeyman?" Killian asked.

"And which two does he want?" Regina asked.

Ida smiled moving her hair in front of her before sitting down on the couch, "as I'm sure you know the Boogeyman gets his power from sucking the life force out of children."

"Wait, doesn't he eat children?" Emma asked confused.

"No that's a common misconstruction about him," Ida said, "but of course sucking the life force out of them does kill them."

"Of course the Boogeyman can also use his powers to give nightmares, which helps to keep his powers up when there's no children around." Abagail added in.

"Before Emma, Killian and I got sucked into the book we all had nightmares." Regna said.

Killian shuddered as he remembered the nightmare he had had of Emma, he gripped his hand tighter on Emma's shoulder, she reached up touching it giving him a small smile.

"You OK?" Emma whispered.

"My nightmare felt so real…" Killian whispered back to her.

"So did mine." Regina agreed.

Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"The Boogeyman is very powerful now thanks to the fact that he gave you those nightmares," Abagail said, "however he will start getting weak very soon… which is not good."

"That sounds like good news to me." Regina said.

"Yeah what's the problem with that?" Belle asked confused.

Abagail scoffed, "the Boogeyman will make your nightmares even more real than they were when you were sleeping…"

"Abagail, that's enough!" Ida said as Edward walked towards her.

"What is she talking about?" Killian asked.

Once again Abagail stood up walking away from Edward, who looked at Ida she sighed in exasperation.

"The Boogeyman will want to keep up his powers so he will make your nightmares much more real, and this time you will not be able to wake up, since you will be awake."

Emma and Killian looked at each other their eyes growing wide with fear, Regina gasped in surprise, and Belle rubbed her stomach a tear escaping from her eye.

"This is insane…" Regina whispered.

"Of course since the Boogeyman wants at least two of you he may leave the rest of you alone if you give him the two." Abagail said.

"How do you know that the Boogeyman wants at least two of us?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh they didn't tell you what happened when you were unconscious?"

"No…" Emma said before looking at Killian, "What happened while I was unconscious?"

Killian looked at Edward, Ida and Abagail confused for a moment and then looked at Emma, "well the Boogeyman returned…"

"I gathered that…" Emma said somewhat sarcastically, "what the hell happened when I was unconscious?"

Killian took Emma's hand, "it wasn't one of us who saved you…"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "then who saved me?"

"The Boogeyman did." Abagail said leaning against a wall.

"We tried to put the fire out!" Killian said quickly, the last thing that he wanted was Emma thinking that her own husband and friends didn't bother trying to save her.

"So what happened exactly?" Emma asked still confused.

"The Boogeyman was circling around in the sky, and we took that opportunity to try and put the fire out, but the fire had gotten pretty big," Killian said shuddering as he remembered how helpless he had felt when he saw Emma still tied up and unconscious, in those long moments Killian had really thought that he had lost her.

"The Boogeyman then came down from the sky and blew the fire out." Regina said.

Emma rested her hand on her stomach; the twins were kicking away, like they always did when her heartbeat accelerated, "why would the Boogeyman save me?"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I don't know, love," he whispered and then put his hand on top of hers, "but to be honest I am so glad that he did."

"I think you're forgetting something important." Abagail said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Emma asked Killian.

Killian shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we told you everything." He said confused.

Abagail rolled her eyes walking over to Emma, "you're pregnant correct?"

Emma nodded her head.

"The Boogeyman knows this and he likes this fact."

Emma's eyes grew wide with shock, "wh… what?" she whispered.

Abagail smiled and then turned to Belle, "you're pregnant as well?"

Belle also nodded her head.

"He wants you as well, but he'll only choose one of you."

"How do you know the Boogeyman wants Belle and Emma?" Regina asked.

Ida and Edward looked at each other and sighed, "Do you remember how he took a deep breath around Emma and Belle's stomach and then sighed?" Ida asked.

Killian, Regina, and Belle all nodded.

"He could smell their babies…" Edward said.

"So the Boogeyman knows that we're pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Ida said.

"How do we know which one of our children the Boogeyman wants?" Belle asked starting to go into hysterics; Regina put an arm around her.

"You won't know," Abagail said, "until you both give birth, then the Boogeyman will take one of your children."

"We have to figure out a way to get home!" Killian said.

"And fast!" Regina added in.

"How are we supposed to get back though? Emma asked.

"You and I will have to use our powers." Regina said.

"After what just happened to me you want me to use my powers?!" Emma asked a little too loudly.

"It could be our only chance to get out of here before anything happens to you and Belle," Regina pointed out.

Emma looked at Killian nervously, he leaned into her whispering in her ear, "don't worry I'll protect you." He vowed.

Emma managed to give him a small smile, despite the awful knot in her stomach.

"If you guys are going to use powers," Ida said, "you're going to have to get as far away from town as you can manage, so that you don't draw attention to yourselves."

"Yes I can't defend all of you in court." Edward added in.

"Also you guys should probably leave at the crack of dawn," Ida said, "if the Boogeyman wants Emma and Belle's baby bad enough then he'll make sure it's impossible for you to leave, and sunlight makes him slightly less powerful."

"Come on," Edward said, "you guys can sleep at our place."

Regina and Belle followed Edward and Ida out of the doctor's office, Emma and Killian hesitated the two of them just staring at the door, neither one of them were able to move. Finally Emma looked up at Killian tears falling from her eyes, "this can not be happening…" She whispered.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Killian whispered to Emma.

Abagail laughed, "If the Boogeyman wants her then you'll be killed trying to protect her."

"Abagail!" Dr. Scott yelled, "I really think it's time for you to go."

Emma grabbed Abagail's arm before she could walk out, "wait, how do you know so much about the Boogeyman?" she asked.

Abagail sighed, "Because I was one of the children that he kidnap to suck the life force out of."

Emma and Killian looked at each other, their jaws falling open in surprise, "I thought those children died after the Boogeyman was finished with them?" Emma asked surprised.

"Normally the children are far too weak to survive," Abagail said, "but I managed to escape from his clutches with the little bit of strength that I had left. I was weak and totally exhausted both physically and mentally, but I managed to get away from the hell that I had been experiencing for God knows how long."

"What did he do to you?" Emma whispered.

"And why did he let you go?" Killian asked.

Abagail ignored Emma's question instead she answered Killian's, "because odds are he was probably finished with me anyways so he didn't care that I was literally crawling away from him. He had already found another child that he could suck the life force out of so he could stay alive."

"But…" Emma began but Abagail cut her off.

"You don't want to know what he did to me," she warned, "and I don't want to talk about it."

Emma shuddered as the words left Abagail's mouth.

"So how did you survive?" Killian asked.

Abagail took a deep breath tears falling from her eyes, "I was found by my Mother, who had never stopped looking for me, ever since I was taken away by the Boogeyman. However my Mother had hurt herself and was very weak, but she managed to carry me…" Abagail trailed off wiping away a few tears she then took another deep breath before continuing, "My Mother managed to carry me back to town…" Abagail trailed off and began shaking.

Dr. Scott sighed began speaking, "Abagail's Mother brought her to me, I wanted to help her but her Mother insisted that I take care of Abagail, which I did. I managed to save her life, but her Mother passed away pretty much right after she had arrived."

"If the Boogeyman hadn't of chosen me she wouldn't have died that night…" Abagail whispered.

"What do you mean by chosen you?" Emma asked.

"When the Boogeyman smelled you and Belle he was choosing which one of your babies he wanted, which one smelled the strongest and would give him the best chance of living."

Emma and Killian looked at each other concerned.

"How many times has the Boogeyman chosen his victims?" Emma asked.

"Enough times that I've learned to know the signals, although his last victim was Bernard's son, which was a few years ago now, I'm guessing that poor Charlie is probably pretty close to death by now, so he'll need a new child very soon… babies are the best bet for him because he can use them for years."

"Bernard?" Killian asked, "As in the guy whose nose I broke?"

Dr. Scott nodded his head.

"You broke Bernard's nose?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"He pissed me off." Killian said nonchalantly

Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian before turning her attention back to Abagail, "is there anything that we can do to defeat the Boogeyman so that he can't hurt anyone else?"

Abagail shook her head, "I don't think so" She said sadly, "honestly just leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow, get as far away from here as you can because depending on which one of you the Boogeyman chose, he won't stop until he gets the one he wants…and he'll kill whatever and whomever get in his way."

Emma covered her mouth as a sob escaped from her mouth; Killian pulled her into a hug rubbing her back attempting to soothe her.

End Chapter 16

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17- Secret Mission

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 17- Secret Mission

Mary Margaret, Henry, Donald, Gold and Saunders stood outside Regina's castle, watching as the full moon rose over the horizon, they were waiting on a reinforcement to come and give them a hand on "mission rescue David" as Henry called it.

"She should be here any moment." Saunders whispered to Mary Margaret.

"Are you almost ready, Gold?" Mary Margaret asked turning to face him.

Gold nodded his head, "I was born ready."

"I still wish I was able to come." Henry said crossing his arms annoyed.

Mary Margaret put her hand on Henry's shoulder, "it'll be far too dangerous…"

"But I've been practicing my fighting!" Henry pointed out.

"I know," Mary Margaret said, "but Henry, you've never fought in a battle this dangerous before, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mary Margaret's right," Saunders agreed.

"Besides this could be our only chance to get David back, and turn Zelena back to normal so she'll help us get Emma, Killian, Belle, and Regina back." Donald said.

"Not to mention I think that Zelena's the only one who can change Leroy back to normal." Gold said sighing, he had tried to use his powers to unfreeze Leroy but they hadn't worked.

"There's a lot that's at stake tonight…" Mary Margaret said squinting into the distance when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret said relieved that she had finally shown up so now they would be able to leave.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby asked eagerly.

Gold went into his jacket pocket and took out five necklaces, "I'm going to put a spell on these necklaces and they'll change our appearances, that way Zelena won't recognize us and will hopefully invite us in."

"Then that way I can rip Zelena's heart out turning her back to normal." Donald said.

"And that way we can get David back," Mary Margaret said.

"And that way we can hopefully rip her heart out," Saunders added in.

"Sounds easy enough…" Ruby said.

"How long will the spell last?" Henry asked Gold.

Gold waved his hands over the necklaces, they started glowing red and then orange before going out, "they'll last until sunrise."

Mary Margaret, Saunders, Ruby, and Donald each took a necklace and put them around their necks. Once the necklaces were on their necks they once again started glowing, but this time they glowed white. A few moments later the light disappeared and five different people stood around in a circle. Mary Margaret's hair was now blonde and was in a half up style with flowers all through it, her eye colour was now blue, and she was in a dark blue corset type dress that was down to the ground.

Ruby's hair had changed into an auburn colour, that was in a bun on top of her head, but just like Mary Margaret hers had flowers in it as well. Her eye colour had now changed to brown, and she was also in a corset like dress but hers fell to her knees and was a dark pink colour.

Saunders' hair was now gone, and his piercing blue eyes had now changed hazel, he was wearing a brown jacket and a pair of dark pants.

Donald's hair was now down to his butt, and instead of being brunette now it was blue, his beard was gone, his blue eyes had also changed to brown and he was wearing a blue button down shirt as well as a pair of dark pants.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gold screamed and when everyone looked at him they saw why he was so upset.

"Oh… my… God!" Mary Margaret said laughing.

Gold scowled, "this is so unfair!"

"You look just like Killian!" Henry said also laughing.

Gold looked down at himself in disbelief, his hair was now short and was black, his eye colour was blue, and he was wearing black leather from head to toe.

"Well at least no one will recognize you," Mary Margaret said clearing her throat as she realized that her voice sounded different.

"We should probably think of different names." Donald suggested.

"Good idea," Mary Margaret agreed, "I'll be Chloe."

"I'll be Krista." Ruby said.

"Jay." Donald said.

"Phil." Saunders said.

"Maybe I should just go as Killian…" Gold said sarcastically.

"Gold!" Mary Margaret yelled annoyed.

"Fine," Gold said before sighing, "Andy."

"I don't think anyone will recognize you." Henry said.

"OK guys," Mary Margaret said eagerly, "let's get going!"

Henry watched as the five of them disappeared into the forest before walking into the castle. Walking into the library Henry sighed sitting down at the table, staring at his storybook, not that he had any interest in reading it right now, his mind was on what Mary Margaret, Saunders, Gold, Ruby and Donald were about to do. Henry hoped beyond hope that the plan would go off without a hitch so that they could get Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle back since Henry missed them so much. It had only been a few days since they had disappeared but it felt like a lifetime.

Zelena was growing impatient, she had no idea if her Mother was still alive and now she was stuck babysitting David. Although since she had put the piece of tape over his mouth at least he had shut up. A part of her wanted to kill him, to make Mary Margaret suffer, but she wouldn't endanger her Mother's life like that, after she got her back then Cora would kill David. But Zelena didn't know where they were keeping Cora, she figured that she would be in the dungeon but she couldn't fully remember where that was, and if Zelena wasn't quick in finding the dungeon then she knew that she would be captured as well and then Cora's plan to take over the kingdom would be ruined.

Walking back into the living room, David scowled at her, not that Zelena really cared she just smiled at him, "Are you comfortable, darling?" She asked smugly.

David mumbled something that Zelena couldn't understand through the tape, she just laughed, "cat got your tongue?"

David stared daggers at Zelena, she laughed and was about to try and make him even more angry when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Zelena asked herself before walking to the door.

Mary Margaret's heart was beating out of her chest after Saunders knocked on the door to Zelena and Cora's hideout.

"Everyone ready?" Gold whispered, everyone nodded their heads.

Not a second later the door opened revealing Zelena. She stared at the five up them before crossing her arms.

"Can I help you?" She asked rudely.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, "hi, my name is Chloe," she said as cordially as she could manage, "this is Jay, Krista, Phil, and Andy." Mary Margaret said pointing to each of them, and feeling slightly relieved when she managed to remember all of the new names.

"What would you like?" Zelena asked annoyed, "I'm kind of busy."

"We got lost in the woods," Gold said, "and we were just looking for a place to stay for the night."

"That's unfortunate…" Zelena said, "If you go up the path then you will find a castle with a sickeningly helpful princess, she'll help you…" Zelena said getting ready to shut the door; Donald however put his foot in the way.

"A castle really isn't out thing," Donald said thinking fast on his feet, "please let us stay tonight we won't be any trouble."  
Zelena looked in between the five of them and rolled her eyes, "nice try." She said before stomping on Donald's foot and slamming the door.

"What do we do now?" Saunders whispered.

"I think we need to jump start our plan," Ruby whispered.

"We probably should have taken into consideration that Zelena would never let anyone into her secret hideout." Gold said.

Mary Margaret turned to face everyone, "since we're going to have to change the plan we need to be extra careful now."

"Let's get started then," Donald said.

Mary Margaret and Ruby took knives out from their shoes, Donald, Gold, and Saunders all took swords out from under their pants.

"On the count of three, we barge in," Mary Margaret whispered gripping the knife tightly in her hand, Saunders and Donald stood beside her ready to kick the door down.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before she started counting, "one… two… three!"

Donald and Saunders kicked the door open before the five of them ran inside.

"What the hell?!" Zelena screamed running into sight her jaw falling open when she saw what the five of them had done, "just what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"We don't like being told no." Gold said.

Zelena's eyes went red with anger, "well it sucks to be you!" She screamed before shooting a fireball at the five of them, they all scattered before it could them. Ruby screamed throwing her knife at Zelena, she froze it in midair and then sent it flying back towards them, Saunders was too slow and it got him in the shoulder, he cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"You're going to regret that!" Mary Margaret screamed, before grabbing Saunders' sword out of his hand and charging at Zelena, she just yawned and froze Mary Margaret on the spot.

"Now who the hell are you?" Zelena asked taking a step towards Mary Margaret.

Ruby quickly threw her knife at Zelena which hit her in the stomach, Zelena stumbled backwards in surprise before glaring at the remaining three, "I've grown tired of this," she said waving her hands causing the three of them to freeze in place.

"Now let's see who you are…" Zelena said walking to Mary Margaret and ripping off the necklace, a bright light appeared around her and when it disappeared she was back to normal.

"I knew it…" Zelena said smirking, before walking over to the others and ripping off their necklaces, when Donald turned back to normal Zelena put her hand on his cheek, "oh, darling," she said sarcastically, "you really need to stop trying to turn me back to normal since you're going to die doing it."

"I'm willing to take the risk…" Donald said.

Zelena gasped taking a step backwards her eyes growing wide with shock, "you're supposed to be frozen how the hell are you talking?"

"True love can break any spell…" Donald said weakly before reaching his hand out towards her chest, "come back to me…" he begged, Zelena realized what he was trying to do and quickly waved her hands turning Donald to stone.

"Good that should keep you in place for now…"

Turning to face the others Zelena laughed, "well now that you're all here that means that there's only that pain in the ass Henry guarding the castle, which means now I can get my Mother back no problem!" Zelena walked over to Mary Margaret hugging her, "you've just made my life so much easier by trying to rescue your husband, and for that I must thank you, but now you will die here so nice knowing you!" Zelena said waving her hands and disappearing.

End Chapter 17

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18 - Spell Attempt

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 18- Spell Attempt

As the darkness gave way to the first rays of light Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle all stared at each other, they knew that it was time for them to leave, to try and get back to the Enchanted Forest. They had all spent the night coming up with a plan; Abagail gave them some advice while Ida and Edward had helped them map out a few different ways to get to a secluded part of the forest so that no one would see Emma and Regina using magic. Since they did not need Emma or Regina accused of being a witch again.

"Do you guys want some breakfast?" Ida asked walking out of the kitchen.

Emma's stomach twisted uncomfortably, "excuse me!" She cried running to the bathroom throwing up.

"Eww…" Edward said which earned a frown from Killian.

"She's not doing it on purpose," Killian said walking to the bathroom knocking on it.

"Didn't say she was…" Edward said under his breath.

"Are you OK, love?" He asked worriedly, Emma, unable to respond just threw up again.

Belle touched her stomach.

"Don't tell me you need to throw up…" Ida said nervously, "We only have one bathroom…"

Belle shook her head, "no, my morning sickness has been pretty much non-existent."

"You're lucky…" Emma said walking out of the bathroom holding her stomach, "Mine has been pretty bad."

Ida walked over to Emma handing her a cup of water.

"Are you well enough for us to get going?" Regina asked after Emma had finished the water.

"She's going to have to be," Abagail said, "it's going to be cloudy today which means that the Boogeyman will be able to be out in the daytime, you guys have to get going."

"Give her a minute!" Killian hissed.

"If you guys don't leave soon then you won't be leaving today." Abagail warned.

"Abagail…" Ida began before Emma cut her off,

"No…" Emma said taking a deep breath to calm her stomach, "Abagail's right, we have to get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Killian asked.

"You have to get out of here before the Boogeyman has the opportunity to do anything bad to any of you." Ida pointed out.

"Then let's get going." Regina said, looking at Belle, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll go make sure the coast is clear." Edward said walking to the door, opening it a crack and looking around.

Killian took Emma's hand, "if you're feeling weak at all then I'll carry you." He whispered.

"I can't be weak…" Emma whispered back, "Regina and I have to cast this spell to get us the hell out of here."

"OK the coast is clear…" Edward whispered turning to the others, "We must move quickly, but also be careful."

"Good luck." Abagail said waving.

"You're not coming?" Emma asked turning to face her.

Abagail shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't face the Boogeyman again, he thinks I'm dead and that's how I'd like it to stay."

Emma gave Abagail a small smile, "thank you for helping us."

"Good luck."

Edward, Ida, Regina, Belle, as well as Emma and Killian ran out of the house. It was still fairly dark outside the sun still hadn't risen, and the street was deserted, everyone was still in their beds.

As they walked every once in a while Ida and Edward would look up at the sky, Emma figured that they would be looking for the Boogeyman.

"Once we get into the forest," Edward whispered turning to face everyone, "we should be able to get away from the Boogeyman much easier."

As soon as they ran into the forest Emma stopped running turning to a bush once again throwing up, once she was done she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm getting tired of throwing up…"

"Well hopefully soon we'll be back in the Enchanted Forest," Regina said "and then it won't matter that you're throwing up so much."

Emma took another step gasping when she got dizzy, and fell to her knee.

"Emma!" Killian said alarmed, kneeling down beside her, "are you alright?"

"I'm dizzy…" Emma admitted.

"We don't really have time to stop…" Ida said looking up at the sky, "if the Boogeyman doesn't know that we're gone by now soon he will."

"How will he know that?" Belle asked.

"Because he'll be keeping a close eye on you and Emma." Edward said.

"Oh terrific..." Belle said sarcastically.

Ida looked at Emma nervously, "is she OK?"

"I'll be fine…" Emma said trying to stand but she ended up stumbling backwards; Killian put his hand on her back.

"We really need to get going…" Edward said nervously.

Killian sighed and looked at Emma, "sorry, love but I have to do this…"

"Do what?" Emma asked confused just as Killian picked her up bridal style.

"Do you need some help?" Regina asked.

"She's not that heavy yet." Killian said.

"Hey!" Emma said annoyed.

Killian chuckled as they began walking once again.

Emma hated being carried but right now she did feel pretty sick, all of her emotions were overwhelming her, and even though she hated to admit it she was scared.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked looking down at Emma worriedly.

Emma sighed she had hoped that she was hiding her emotions from Killian better then she was. But as usual he had seen through her mask.

"Tell me." Killian encouraged.

Emma sighed, "I'm scared…"

"Of the Boogeyman?"

"Well that and what happens if the spell that Regina and I use to get us home doesn't work?"

Killian stopped walking, and to Emma's surprise the others all continued walking. Killian gently put Emma down making sure to keep his hand on her back to stop her from falling.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Killian vowed.

"But what happens if something happens to you trying to protect me?" Emma asked a tear escaping from her eye.

Killian wiped the tear, "Emma, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe…"

"But…" Emma said before Killian cut her off.

"I can't lose you, because if I ever did I would have lost my best friend, my soulmate, my smile, my laugh, Emma, you are my everything and I will do whatever it takes to protect you, I love you."

More tears fell from Emma's eyes as she stared into Killian's, "I love you too, Killian."

Killian smiled as he leaned in the two of them sharing a long passionate kiss.

Regina rolled her eyes in disbelief when she found Emma and Killian standing around kissing; only those two would make out at a time like this.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked sarcastically.

Killian and Emma abruptly ended their kiss looking at Regina awkwardly, "sorry..." Emma said when she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Let's go…" Regina said walking away from them, "we've found the clearing!"

"Can you walk?" Killian asked Emma nervously.

Emma took a step and then another, she wasn't quite as dizzy now, "I'm fine, let's go!"

Killian and Emma hurried to catch up with Regina, and after they walked up a small hill they came to a clearing where Belle, Ida, and Edward were standing.

"Good you found them!" Belle said sounding slightly annoyed.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Ida asked.

"You don't want to know…" Regina said under her breath.

Emma and Killian looked at each other embarrassed, they knew it was stupid to risk kissing each other out in the open and stray away from the others but after what Killian had said to Emma they just had to kiss.

"OK are you ready, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head, "yep."

"Come here then." Regina said holding out her hand, Emma took it.

"So what do we do?"

Regina took Emma's other hand, "if Killian, Belle, and the two of us all close our eyes and think of Henry then that should bring us home."

"Alright let's do it!" Belle said closing her eyes, Killian did the same. Emma and Regina also closed their eyes, as soon as she thought of Henry Emma could feel her powers coming to life, she continued focusing on her son, a son who she desperately wanted to see again.

"I think it's working!" Ida sad excitedly.

"Shush!" Edward hissed.

Emma did her best to refocus as Ida had distracted her, as soon as she thought of Henry her concentration came back. Emma could feel Regina's power as well her heart started beating excitedly as she realized that Ida was right it was working, they were going to go home.

"We're almost there…" Regina whispered.

However before Regina and Emma could do the spell completely a blood curdling scream caused the two of them to lose their concentration, when they opened their eyes they saw who the scream had come from, Abagail lay on the ground with her throat slashed.

"Abagail!" Edward and Ida cried at the same time running over to her.

"Oh my God!" Regina said covering her mouth as tears began falling from her eyes.

Killian ran over to Emma pulling her into a hug and Belle fell to her knees.

"Who could have done this to her?" Belle asked.

"The Boogeyman knows where we are!" Ida said standing up.

"He killed her?" Killian asked.

"He must have known who she was…" Edward said, "Or figured it out…"

"So she risked her life to help us?" Emma whispered.

"I think she knew what she was doing…"Ida said, "she wanted to help you…"

"We have to try and get out of here!" Edward cried looking around.

"But since Abagail was just dropped here doesn't that mean that the Boogeyman will be near?" Regina asked.

"He's not here right now!" Edward said as he began running, "Let's go!"

"Edward!" Ida cried as she began running after him, Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle began running after them.

Edward began running towards the deeper part of the forest however before they made it there the Boogeyman fell from the sky, which caused them all to stop dead in their tracks as he stared at all of them.

"Crap!" Emma cried.

Killian pulled Emma behind him, in an attempt to hide her from him.

The Boogeyman screamed and then a bright light appeared from him blinding the six of them.

End Chapter 18

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19- Emma's Living Nightmare

A/N These next few chapters will feature different nightmares for Killian, Belle, Regina as well as Ida and Edward, at the end of the last chapter for the living nightmares you'll see why!

A/N 2: Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 19- Emma's Living Nightmare

When the bright light disappeared Emma gasped falling to the ground disoriented for a moment. Looking around she realized that Killian, Regina, Ida, and Edward were all gone, Emma stood up and began walking, trying to figure out where they could have gone to.

"Killian?!" Emma yelled, "Regina?!" "Belle?!" She yelled again, "Anyone?" This time she asked much quieter as she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. However when she looked around she didn't see anyone, but a little voice inside her told her to start running, which she did. Emma wasn't sure what, or whom, she was running from but she just continued running as fast as she could, ignoring her body's protests, she was still kind of weak from having spent the morning throwing up.

After a few moments Emma couldn't run anymore, so she stopped under a tree to catch her breath, _"where could Killian, Regina, Ida, and Edward be?"_ Emma thought to herself, she had thought that maybe they had run away when the Boogeyman had blinded them all with that bright light, but Emma knew that Killian would never abandon her like that. Emma's heart sank when she began wondering if that meant that something had happened to him, and the others.

Emma gasped when she heard a loud bang coming from close by, "what the hell was that?" She asked before hurrying off in the direction that she was sure that the sound had come from, which was the direction of the village.

When Emma ran back into the village her heart stopped, the Boogeyman was there scaring people and trying to kidnap their children, luckily they all somehow got away. The Boogeyman then screamed looking around, clearly angry, he then turned his attention to Edward and Ida's home, Emma wasn't sure what he had seen but he smiled and then flew right to it, and a second later there was a sickening scream, which resulted in Emma immediately running into the house, without even thinking.

As soon as she ran inside the house she stopped dead in her tracks, Killian was chained up against the wall with an arrow pointing at him, Regina was chained to a table with a sword hanging over her abdomen. Belle was in a chair tied up, but nothing was being pointed at her. Edward and Ida were on the ground with wood around them, "You need to run…" Ida whispered to Emma.

"I need to help you guys!" Emma whispered back.

"Emma you have to get out of here before the Boogeyman can kidnap you!" Regina cried.

"But…"

"Get out of here!" Killian yelled at her, which took Emma off guard, "If the Boogeyman gets you then he'll kill you!"

"I'll take the chance!" Emma said quickly running over to Killian and began trying to get the chains off of him, but without the key she wasn't able to.

"Emma please leave!" Killian begged.

"I am not leaving you!" Emma said in a final tone before picking up a rock hitting the chains around Killian.

"You honestly think you can save them that way?" A male's voice with an echo asked mockingly, Emma gasped looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked when she didn't see anyone.

"You know who I am."

Emma held the rock she was holding tightly in her hand, ready to throw it if need be since she didn't have any other weapon.

"Show yourself!" Emma demanded.

The voice laughed, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Are you scared?"

"Stop aggravating him!" Edward hissed.

The voice laughed once again, "I think it's you who is scared of me!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Emma said as confidently as she could manage, truth was she was kind of scared, if she had to fight she would have no help, and she had to keep in mind that she was pregnant and she wouldn't be able to fight as well as she normally did. She didn't really like to use her powers, since when they did she usually got pretty weak but if she had to in order to save Killian, Regina, Belle, Edward, and Ida then she would.

"So, which one are you going to save?" The voice asked.

"I'm going to save them all!" Emma screamed.

The voice laughed, "You honestly think that you're going to have time to save them all?"

"I will save them all!"

"Alright let's see how good you are!" The voice said, and Emma watched as the Boogeyman finally revealed himself floating down from the ceiling, he then threw a set of keys at Emma, "you have exactly thirty seconds to try and rescue each of them if you fail then they will die."

Emma looked down at the set of keys, the ring that they were on held at least twenty keys. "Thirty seconds?!"

The Boogeyman acted like he hadn't heard her, "you're supposedly a savior, so go and save your

Friends," he said before lighting a match and throwing it towards Edward and Ida. It landed on the wood

in front of them and immediately caught on fire.

"Thirty seconds!" The Boogeyman reminded Emma.

Emma quickly ran over to the fire and began trying to kick dirt onto it to put it out.

"Fifteen seconds!"

Emma let out an exasperated gasp as she thought about jumping over the fire, but it was too high.

"Ten seconds!"

"No!" Emma cried.

Ida and Edward began screaming as the fire got closer and closer to them, and began burning their skin.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The Boogeyman said counting down, as soon as he got to one Ida and Edward's eyes closed, the Boogeyman laughed putting the fire out.

"Some savior!"

Emma wiped the tear that had escaped from her eye as she stared at Edward and Ida's lifeless bodies.

"Are you ready for your second test?" The Boogeyman asked smugly.

Emma picked up the keys and scowled at him.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." The Boogeyman said simply.

"Emma leave us!" Killian cried.

"You have to get out while you can!" Belle cried.

Emma ignored the two of them, instead she watched as the Boogeyman floated over to Belle, "oh dear what's going to happen to her?" He asked sarcastically.

Belle whimpered as the Boogeyman touched her face.

"Let her go!" Emma demanded.

The Boogeyman once again ignored Emma and touched Belle's stomach, which resulted in her letting out an ear piercing scream.

"Stop it!" Emma begged.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of the Boogeyman took his hand off of Belle's stomach. Which resulted in Belle looking extremely weak, her head dropped like she couldn't hold it up anymore and her eyes began drooping as well.

"What have you done to her?!" Emma screamed.

"You have thirty seconds to figure it out and save her." The Boogeyman said nonchalantly, before floating away from Belle.

Emma quickly ran over to Belle cutting the rope easily with the rock still in her hand, before placing her on the ground gently, and then put her head on Belle's chest, she had a heart beat but it wasn't very strong.

"Stay with me, Belle!" Emma begged as she began desperately trying to figure out what the Boogeyman had done to her.

"Fifteen seconds!"

"Emma I think he used her baby to suck the life force out of her!" Regina cried, "Use your powers!"

"Shut up!" The Boogeyman screamed hitting Regina in the head, she cried out in pain, "Also ten seconds!"

Emma quickly put her hands on Belle's stomach and closed her eyes. Using her powers to give Belle her strength that the Boogeyman had taken from her back.

"Five, four, three, two… time!" The Boogeyman screamed.

"No!" Emma cried, looking down at Belle, who was now not breathing, "No, Belle!" Emma said tears falling from her eyes, "Please give me more time!" Emma begged.

"Sorry," the Boogeyman said, "When I said thirty seconds, I meant thirty seconds."

"You're a jackass!" Emma screamed her anger boiling over.

The Boogeyman's eyes turned red, "I don't really think you're in much of a position to be calling me names!"

Emma's heart began beating quickly as fear threatened to overtake her, truth was the Boogeyman did scare her but she had let her anger get the best of her, and Emma knew that if she had any hope of saving Killian, or Regina that she had to keep her emotions in check.

"Which one should I threaten next?" The Boogeyman asked looking at Regina, followed by Killian.

"Please don't hurt them!" Emma begged, however the Boogeyman ignored her and cut the rope that was holding the sword above her stomach just enough that it started falling inch by inch.

"No!" Emma cried running over to Regina and trying several different keys to unlock the chains around her.

"Fifteen seconds."

Regina and Emma briefly locked eyes and Emma could see the fear in her eyes, "don't you give up on me, Regina!" Emma cried as she tried yet another key that didn't fit.

"God dammit!" Emma screamed quickly trying another key.

"Emma…" Regina whispered before looking up at the sword that was close to almost hitting her abdomen.

"Five seconds!"

"Take care of Henry!" Regina whispered a tear escaping from her eye, as the rope holding the sword broke completely, which fell stabbing Regina in the abdomen.

"Regina!" Emma cried falling to her knees.

"Oh that was a tough one!" The Boogeyman said floating over to Emma, "You were so close to finding the key too!"

Emma wiped away the tears before scowling at the Boogeyman.

The Boogeyman looked at Killian, "looks like you only have one person left."

Emma's heart sank and she felt a knot growing in her stomach as her and Killian locked eyes. The Boogeyman walked over to the rope that was holding the arrow and cut it, once again just leaving enough of the rope so that the arrow wouldn't be released right away.

"No!" Emma cried running over to Killian and immediately began trying keys as quickly as she could manage.

"Emma…" Killian began, "I love you."

"No!" Emma screamed harsher then she intended to, "we're not saying goodbye!"

"Twenty Seconds!"

Emma screamed in frustration as she tried another key that once again didn't work, "One of these keys has to work!"

"Fifteen seconds!"

"Emma…" Killian tried again, please look at me."

"No!" Emma said trying another key.

"Please…" Killian begged.

Emma reluctantly looked at Killian and before she could react he kissed her.

"Five seconds."

Killian abruptly ended the kiss.

"No!" Emma once again cried as the Boogeyman reached one just as the rope holding the arrow broke and the arrow hit Killian right in the chest.

"Killian!" Emma cried falling to her knees, she had failed everyone.

"What a pity…" The Boogeyman said floating down beside Emma.

"It's not real…" Emma whispered, "None of this is real… it's all a dream…"

The Boogeyman laughed, "You really think that this is a dream?"

"Right before all this happened a bright light appeared that must mean this is a dream!" Emma said tears still streaming down her face.

"And what do you think's going to happen when you wake up?" The Boogeyman asked mockingly, "Everyone is just going to be alive and well?"

"This isn't real…" Emma whispered again.

"No it's real," the Boogeyman said, "but soon you're going to wish that you were in a dream." He said before floating in front of Emma and touching her stomach, which resulted in a horrible burning feeling, Emma screamed out in pain.

End Chapter 19

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20- Regina's Living Nightmare

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 20- Regina's Living Nightmare

After the bright light disappeared Regina gasped falling backwards, to her surprise right into a chair.

"Where am I?" She whispered looking around disoriented for a moment and then gasping when she realized that she was in the library of her castle.

"Are we back?" Regina asked looking around to see if Emma, Killian, or Belle were anywhere in sight. But as far as she could tell it was just her there.

Regina quickly hurried to the door but pulling on the handle only to discover that it was locked, "is anyone there?!" Regina yelled banging on the door, however there was no answer, "hello?!" She yelled again.

Sighing and turning around she looked around the library, that was eerily quiet, which was strange usually Mary Margaret, or David or sometimes Henry would be in there reading, today most of the lights were off, which probably meant that no one was reading right now.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Regina mumbled to herself, she really didn't want to have to break the glass on the door, but considering the fact that no one came running to the library when she had yelled and banged on the door, made her think that something was seriously wrong.

"Is there another way to get out of here?" Regina whispered to herself trying to think, the only problem was she very rarely ventured into the library in the old days.

"Mom!"

The sound of Henry's scream made Regina's heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Henry!" Regina screamed.

"Help me!" Henry screamed again.

Regina ran through the library trying to find Henry, while his horrified screams continued to echo through the library.

When Regina ran to the very back of the library what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Henry was chained up over a burning pit of lava, and with each second that passed the chain lowered a little bit more bringing him closer and closer to the lava.

"Henry!" Regina cried.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, "Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Regina yelled before beginning to run, only to discover that no matter how hard she tried to move she couldn't.

"What the hell?" She asked looking down at her feet, but there didn't appear to be anything wrong with them.

"You can save him," a female's voice that Regina instantly recognized said.

"Zelena…" Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Hello Regina." Zelena said smiling widely.

"Let Henry go!" Regina demanded.

Zelena scoffed, "do you honestly think after all the effort I went through to kidnap the boy that I would let him go that easily."

Henry screamed as once again the chain lowered him down.

"Please!" Regina begged, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Zelena asked.

Regina looked back at Henry and as soon as the two of them locked eyes Regina's heart started aching, she loved him so much, she would honestly do anything to save him.

"Yes." Regina finally said.

Zelena smirked and walked closer, and closer to Regina putting her arm around her when she was close enough, she put her arm around her.

"Are you willing to bleed for him?" Zelena whispered into Regina's ear, which caused her heart to skip a beat and her stomach knot uncomfortably. But as she once again locked eyes with Henry, her heart started aching with how scared he looked, she loved him so much she would honestly do whatever it took to save him.

"Yes." Regina said a tear falling from her eye.

Zelena smiled waving her hands making a black box appear in front of the two of them, Regina reluctantly took her eyes away from Henry to look at it.

"The key to save Henry is inside this box, if you find it quickly enough then the spell I put on you will lift and you will be able to go over and save Henry, if not then…" Zelena said trailing off, not that Regina needed her to finish.

"Beware though," Zelena whispered into Regina's ear, "the box isn't as innocent as the outside of it makes it look."

Regina took a deep breath before shoving her hand inside the box whimpering a little bit when she felt several sharp objects scratching and piercing her skin, resulting in Regina feeling blood pouring down her arm.

With tears falling from her eyes Regina forced herself to dig deeper into the box, which was difficult since she still couldn't move. When she reached the bottom she touched something that caused her to scream out in pain, it took her a second to realize that she was touching salt that was going into her wounds.

"Zelena!" Regina screamed, "You're a bitch!"

"If I were you, darling," Zelena said, "I'd be spending less time calling me names and more time digging through that salt to find the key to save your precious child."

Regina looked over at Henry, having to squint through her tears, her heart skipping a beat when she realized that Henry was almost touching the lava now.

"No!" Regina cried completely ignoring the excruciating pain as she dug deeper and deeper in the salt trying to find the key.

As the seconds ticked by Regina began wondering if Zelena had even put the key in the box, or if it was just one of her stupid games once again.

Finally though Regina felt something hard buried in the salt, she quickly grabbed it and ripped her arm out of the box. Glancing at it Regina let out a small gasp when she saw how bloody her hand and arm were, but she didn't have time to worry about that, glancing at Henry she knew that she didn't have a second to spare, if she didn't get over to him now then he would die.

Taking a deep breath Regina tried taking a step, when she moved she exhaled.

"Henry!" Regina called, "Hang on I'm coming!"

"Please hurry, Mom!" Henry called.

Regina ran as fast as she could to Henry, when she reached him she stretched out her arm grabbing the lock, and just when she was about to stick the key in the ground started shaking.

"Whoa!" Regina cried nearly falling into the lava, regaining her balance just for a moment before she fell backwards.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

"I'm fine," Regina said reassuring him, before trying to stand once again, however with the ground still shaking that was impossible.

"Zelena!" Regina screamed her anger boiling over.

"Yes darling?" Zelena asked appearing beside Regina.

"Stop making the ground shake!" Regina demanded.

Zelena laughed, "Now where would the fun be in that?"

"You're not playing fair!"

"When do I ever play fair?" Zeleana asked smugly.

"Mom!" Henry cried, he was almost touching the lava now, "Help me!"

"Henry!" Regina screamed forcing herself to stand, and taking a step trying to do her best not to fall, which was difficult. When she reached over the lava once again to grab the lock she once again lost her balance falling, however this time instead of falling backwards she fell towards the lava. Instinctively Regina held out her hands to brace for the fall, managing to land just beside the lava.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, Regina quickly sat up looking at him.

"No!" Regina screamed when she realized that Henry's feet were now in the lava, he let out a loud ear piercing scream as the rope continued lowering him into it. Jumping up Regina reached out to grab the lock, only to discover that the key didn't fit.

"What the hell?!" Regina cried.

"Did I forget to mention that there was more than one key?" Zelena asked.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina screamed, "He's just a child!"

"And I should care why?"

Regina turned back to Henry who was almost unconscious now, "Henry," Regina whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, sweetheart, and I am so sorry!"

"I…love… you…" Henry managed to whisper just before losing all consciousness. Regina fell to her knees and began sobbing as Henry disappeared.

End chapter 20

Like I said all these chapters do have a point, I am sorry that this one was darker. Ida & Edward's living nightmares will be next

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21- Edward&Ida'sLivingNightmares

A/N Thank you to Number Ten and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 21- Edward and Ida's Living Nightmares

When the bright light disappeared both Edward and Ida fell backwards to their surprise right into a bunch of mud.

"Where… where are we?" Edward asked looking around, but he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"I have no idea…" Ida said trying to stand but she immediately lost her footing falling back down. Edward crawled over to her, "are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Ida said giving him a small smile.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief before looking around, there was a forest all around the two of them, however they were in a clearing, the forest was quiet… a little too quiet for Edward's liking. There were no birds signing, or even bugs buzzing around.

"I think we should get out of here…" Edward whispered.

"I agree," Ida said, "The Boogeyman sent us here and who knows what he's got planned for us…"

Edward stood up carefully, once he was fairly certain that he had his balance he bent down offering Ida his hand, she took it and he carefully helped her up.

"You good?" He asked after a moment.

Ida nodded her head, "yeah."

"OK keep holding my hand," Edward said taking a small step, trying his hardest to keep his balance, neither he nor Ida were wearing shoes with very good grips, and they had ended up in the middle of the mud puddle.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity and lots of slipping and almost falling the two of them made it to the grass, where they both fell to their knees.

"So where do we go?" Ida asked staring into the forest, "We have no idea what awaits us in the forest."

"I know, but we can't just stay here like sitting ducks, if there's a way to get back to Killian, Emma, Belle, and Regina we have to try and find it."

Ida sighed standing up, "OK let's get this over with…"

Edward took Ida's hand, for a few moments the two of them stood there staring into the dark forest neither one of them wanting to move, but both of them knowing that they had to.

"We can't put it off forever," Edward whispered, "no matter what awaits us in that forest we'll get through it together."

"You're right." Ida said as the two of them ventured into the forest.

The farther the two of them walked the more they got creeped out by the quietness.

"Why is the forest so quiet?" Ida whispered so quietly that Edward thought it was the wind for a brief moment.

"I don't know…" He whispered back equally as quiet, "But it's creeping me out."

Ida nodded her head in agreement as the two of them continued walking. Both of them looking over their shoulders and to their left and their right, as well as above them to make sure that something, or someone wasn't about to attack them.

A few more long moments passed by, and finally the trees started to part revealing another clearing in the forest.

"That must be the way out!" Edward said excitement filling his voice.

Ida felt a knot growing in her stomach, her gut told her that something was wrong, but she decided to ignore it and allow Edward to lead her closer and closer to the clearing. When they got closer Edward let go of Ida's hand and ran towards the it, clearly in a big hurry to get out of the forest. Not that Ida blamed him she wanted to get out of the forest too, but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut.

"Ida!" Edward yelled happily, "Hurry up!"

Ida began walking faster and as she got closer to the clearing she could see Edward standing there with the stupid grin on his face that he always got when he was happy. Ida smiled as well and began walking closer to him.

However just before she walked out of the forest to her horror the ground where Edward was standing gave way, bringing Edward down with it.

"Edward!" Ida screamed running to where he had just been standing, kneeling down she discovered that the forest backed onto a cliff, "Edward!" Ida screamed once again.

"Ida!" Edward screamed back.

Ida laid down on her stomach so that she wouldn't be putting too much weight on the cliff, she didn't want to go over as well. Glancing over the side of it she saw that Edward had managed to grab onto a tree root, but he was pretty far down.

"Are you alright?" Ida asked worriedly.

"I've been better." Edward admitted.

Ida watched horrified as the tree root that Edward was holding onto began giving way, "Hang on I'll find something to help you!" Ida said carefully turning around, once she was far enough away from the spot she got up and ran into the forest, looking for something that she could use to save Edward's life.

Ida smiled when she found a tree branch that should be long enough to help him, she quickly picked it up and began running towards the clearing once again. However before she made it there a scream made her stop dead in her tracks, as well as make her blood run ice cold. However this scream didn't come from Edward, this scream was a child's scream. Turning around Ida gasped when she spotted a little boy that she instantly recognized.

"Michael…" Ida whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom!" Michael screamed, "Mom please help me!"

Ida glanced down at the branch that she was holding and then back at the clearing, tears falling from her eyes, "it's not real!" she whispered to herself, "Michael's not really here…"

"Mom!" Michael screamed again, "Please help me!" He cried using the stick in his hand to try and fend off the bear.

Ida's heart broke as she began running away, she had to help Edward, Michael was dead, and saving him here wouldn't bring him back.

"Mother!" Michael screamed.

Ida stopped running gasping when she saw that the bear had knocked the stick out of Michael's hand and was now about to maul him, and despite Ida knowing that none of what was happening was real her maternal instincts took over.

"Hang on, Michael!" She screamed running over to the bear.

Edward waited with baited breath for Ida to come back. He was too scared to move, the tree root that he had grabbed onto was attached, if you want to call it that, to a rotten tree. Which meant that any movement that he made would make the root weaker and weaker. He was hanging over a large waterfall, so if he did fall then he would not survive.

"Ida…" Edward whispered, "Where are you?"

Looking up and squinting due to the sun, Edward hoped beyond hope that Ida would come back with something that she could use to help him get back up.

After a few minutes Edward's eyes started hurting from staring up at the sun, sighing he looked away.

A few more minutes passed and just then Edward heard a blood curdling scream, but it wasn't Ida who screamed, it sounded like it had come from a child.

"What is happening up there?" Edward asked nervously, "Ida?!" He screamed, but she didn't answer. Edward knew that he had to try and get to the top of this cliff, but if he tried to use the root then he would fall to his death. Looking around he saw that the cliff had some rocks that he could grab onto, and a few grooves that might work to put his feet on. It would be difficult but Edward had to try and get back up to the top of the cliff and make sure Ida was OK. Taking a deep breath he reached over as carefully as he could. However just when he was about to reach one of the rocks the root gave way some more.

After it had finally stopped moving he looked down, he was dangerously close to the waterfall now, he knew that this would be his last chance to save his life.

"You can do it, Edward…" He whispered to himself, out stretching his arm he managed to grab onto a rock, taking another deep breath he let go of the root, which fell out of the tree at that exact moment. Exhaling Edward looked down, resting his foot on one of the grooves.

"OK…" He said talking to himself looking around trying to plan all his moves perfectly, he knew that any mistakes would cost him his life. Out stretching his other arm Edward grabbed onto another rock and started climbing up the cliff.

Ida charged at the bear using the branch in her hand to stab it in the back. It growled turning its attention away from Michael towards her. Taking a step back Ida got ready to use the tree branch any way possible, the bear growled and began circling around her.

"Mom!" Michael cried.

"Run!" Ida screamed.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Ida wanted to fight with him but she had to try and keep the bear busy, "Hey!" She screamed hitting the bear in the face with the branch, angering the bear it growled and then swung its paw at her. Ida managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

"Yeah go Mom!" Michael said clapping, which once again got the bear's attention.

Ida quickly hit it in the butt, "Stop drawing attention to yourself!" Ida yelled.

The bear once again growled and swung at Ida, once again she jumped out of the way, however the bear managed to scratch her leg, she cried out in pain falling to her good knee.

"Mom!" Michael cried.

The bear growled charging at Michael.

"No!" Ida screamed somehow managing to stand up and run in front of the bear, she quickly pushed Michael out of the way as the bear bit down on her stomach before scratching her chest.

"Ida!" Edward screamed, running over to her and quickly throwing a knife right at the bear's heart, killing it, he then kneeled down beside Ida, she was hurt badly, "Ida what the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded.

Ida took a breath trying to find the strength to talk, "wh… where's… Mi… Mik… Michael?"

"Michael?" Edward asked confused.

"Our… son?"

"Ida…" Edward began not sure how to word what he was about to say.

"Is… is… he… alright?"

"Ida, Michael's dead…"

"What?" Ida asked trying to turn her head but she wasn't strong enough, "but… I… save…d… him..." a tear fell from Ida's eyes, "pl….ea…se… let… me… s…ee… h…i…m…" Ida begged.

Once again Edward had to think about how to word what he had to say next, "Ida, Michael's been dead for ten years…"

"What?" Ida whispered with as much strength as she could manage, she was losing a lot of blood, "How?"

"A bear attack…" Edward said clearing his throat trying to clear the lump in it, as he thought of his son being mauled by the bear the day he died. Now he was sitting here with his wife who was about to die the same way.

"I…m… so…rry…." Ida whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Edward whispered bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it, "please don't leave me, sweetheart…" He whispered.

"I… don…t…wan…t…to…." Ida whispered, "bu…t… I'm… so… ti…re…d…"

"We can get you help!" Edward said attempting to stand up.

"No…" Ida said, "pl…eas…e… do…n…t… le…a…v…e…" She said before closing her eyes. Edward fell on top of her now lifeless body and began crying.

"I love you so much, Ida." He whispered as he continued sobbing.

End Chapter 21

I don't own OUAT

Next Chapter will be Belle's.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22- Belle's Living Nightmare

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 22- Belle's Living Nightmare

When the bright light finally disappeared, Belle stumbled backwards falling onto a chair, before gasping when she realized that she was home, but she wasn't alone, several of the residents of the Enchanted Forest were in her house, including the dwarves, Ruby, Granny, as well as her Father, Maurice. Many of them were chanting, "kill the Dark One!"

"What is going on?" Belle asked herself, standing up and running over to her Father, "Father!" She cried holding onto his arm.

"Belle!" Maurice said sounding relieved, "I thought something had happened to you!"

"Kill the Dark One!" Was screamed again.

"What is going on?!" Belle demanded, "Why are all these people planning to kill Gold?!"

"Kill the Dark One!"

Maurice looked at Belle confused, "Why on Earth would we kill Gold?"

"Because you all want to kill the Dark One?" Belle said but it came out more like a question.

Before Maurice could answer Belle the front door swung open and Gold walked in, Belle gasped a knot growing in her stomach.

"Gold!" She screamed, "Get out of here!"

However to her horror it appeared that Gold didn't hear her.

"Kill the Dark One!" Was chanted again and then to Belle's horror the residents all began crowding around him, still chanting "kill the Dark One."

"Please!" Belle screamed, surprisingly getting the attention of everyone that time, "please don't kill him!" She begged.

"Kill me?" Gold asked confused, "Why on Earth would they kill me?"

"Yeah it's not like he's the Dark One anymore." Leroy pointed out.

"What?" Belle asked being taken off guard.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" Maurice asked concerned, putting his hand on her forehead, but she quickly ran away from him and over to Gold.

"What is going on?!" She demanded.

"You don't remember?" Gold asked confused.

Belle shook her head, "the last thing I remember is a bright light and now I'm here." She admitted.

"So you don't remember the past eighteen years?"

"Eighteen years?!" Belle screeched, nearly stumbling backwards, however Gold took her hand, "I've been gone for eighteen years?!"

"Did she hit her head?" Granny asked.

"Gone?" Gold asked confused, "You haven't gone anywhere, you've been here with me."

"What was the sex of our baby?" Belle asked eagerly.

Gold hesitated taking her hand, "maybe before I tell you that, you should sit down…"

"Why?" Belle asked nervously, "Has something happened to our child?"

"Ye… yes…" Gold stuttered before trailing off.

"What is going on, Gold?" Belle asked starting to get annoyed, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Before Gold could speak the front door swung open and a young man with brunette hair, and brown eyes wearing a black cape stood in the doorway. He had the same yellow skin as Gold once did.

"It's the Dark One!" Leroy screamed.

"Let's get him!" Maurice also screamed.

"You will do no such thing!" The mysterious stranger said ripping the dagger out of his cape, which silenced all the residents.

"Gideon…" Gold said taking a step towards him.

"Not another step!" Gideon warned, Gold stopped walking.

"Son, this isn't you," Gold said, "I know that all the power that you possess seems like it's all that matters," he stopped talking taking Belle's hand, "but it's not."

Gideon laughed taking a step towards Gold, he instinctively pushed Belle behind him, "do you honestly think I believe that Father?!" He demanded, "I know for a fact that had you not needed to save me, then you would never have given up your powers!"

"I didn't want you to become this… this monster!" Gold screamed.

"A monster am I?" Gideon asked, "Well maybe it's time to see how much of a monster I can be!"

Belle watched horrified as Gideon lifted his hand up, ready to use his powers on Gold, "No!" She screamed.

"Mother!" Gideon said cordially, "I feel like it's been too long."

"Gideon," Belle said taking a cautious step towards him, "what's happened to you, why are you like this?"

"You don't remember what happened to me?!" He demanded.

Belle shook her head, "No, I'm afraid that I don't…"

Gideon scoffed, "I guess you must have erased it from your memory."

"Whatever happened to you to make you like this, I'm so sorry!" Belle cried a tear escaping from her eye.

"It's his fault I'm like this!" Gideon screamed pointing at Gold.

"Wh… what?" Belle asked.

Gold stood up walking over to Belle and taking her hand, "you had some serious complications when you gave birth to Gideon," He whispered to her, "when he was born he wasn't breathing, and had a very weak heartbeat, I did what I had to do."

Belle turned to Gold tears streaming down her face, "so you turned our son into the Dark One?"

"I didn't want to lose him!" Gold said a tear streaming down his face.

"I… I don't believe this…" Belle whispered, Gold put his arm around her.

"He's a million times worse than Gold ever was!" Ruby screamed.

Gideon laughed, "And don't you forget it!"

"Let's kill the Dark One!" Leroy screamed, which made the rest of the crowd to start cheering again.

"Stop!" Belle screamed, "He may be the Dark One, but he's still my son!"

"Like these people scare me, anyways." Gideon said laughing.

Belle watched horrified as someone, she wasn't sure whom, threw an arrow at Gideon, he just waved his hand making it disappear.

"Is that the best you've got?!" He screamed.

"Gideon," Belle whispered, "you don't have to be evil," she then out stretched her arm towards him, "please come with your Father and I, we can help you…"

Gideon took a step away from Belle, "don't you understand Mother?!" He demanded, "I don't want to be good, I like being the Dark One!"

"Son, being the Dark One might seem amazing right now, but trust me sooner then you know it will become a curse."

Gideon threw his hands up in the air, "I've had enough of this!" He screamed, "Remember everyone, all magic comes at a price!"

"Get the dagger!" Ruby screamed, however just then Gideon brought his hands down sending fire shooting out of his hands, everyone in its direct line of fire got out of the way.

"Someone get his dagger!" This time Maurice screamed, but Gideon raised his hands up and once again sent fire towards everyone.

"We have to get out of here!" Gold whispered to Belle

"Everybody run!" Belle screamed, as the two of them started running towards the door, however only the two of them managed to run out before Gideon slammed the door shut.

"No!" Belle cried running to the door trying to open it, however it wouldn't budge, "what do we do?" She asked looking at Gold desperately.

"What can we do?"

"What are you talking about?!" Belle demanded, "You still have your powers!"

Gold looked down at the ground and started kicking a rock, "well…" he said before trailing off.

"Seriously?!" Belle asked in disbelief.

"I thought that you knew this?" Gold asked confused.

Belle shook her head in disbelief, but she didn't have time to fight with Gold right now, the two of them had to figure out how to save their friends, from her son.

"OK…" Belle said trailing off, thinking, "So we have to try and save everyone with no powers…"

"We?" Gold asked, "There's no we."

"He's my son too." Belle said reminding Gold of this fact.

"I know he's your son, but fighting him will be far too dangerous!"

"I am not letting you fight him on your own!" Belle said in a final tone.

Gold sighed in exasperation, he knew that fighting with her wouldn't get him anywhere, she was stubborn, when she made up her mind, she very seldomly changed it.

"OK…" Gold said looking at the still locked door, "so what do we do?"

Belle looked at the door and began thinking of a plan, finally she gasped looking at Gold and smiling, "You have to get his dagger!"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I'm still Gideon's Mother, if I pretend that I'm hurt than maybe I can distract him long enough for you to grab it."

"What happens if he catches on?" Gold asked concerned, "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you!"

Belle smiled touching Gold's face, "you can't think that way," she whispered, "I know this plan is dangerous, but we have to try it, or else everyone in there is a goner."

Gold sighed nodding his head, Belle leaned in kissing his cheek "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

"OK you'd better go hide!" Belle said sitting down on the ground, she picked up a sharp rock.

"What are you…"

However before Gold got the chance to finish his sentence Belle cut her leg.

"Belle!" Gold cried after she had cried out in pain.

"You need to get out of here!" Belle hissed, glancing down at her leg, pleased to see that she had made it bleed.

"But…"

"Go!" Belle screamed

Gold sighed standing up and running behind the closest tree watching.

"Ow!" Belle cried out in pain, truth was her leg really did hurt so she wasn't pretending to be in pain which helped quite a bit, "Ow!" She complained again.

Finally after several long moments of Belle crying out in pain the door opened, and Gideon walked out, "what happened to you?" He asked somewhat rudely, which took Belle off guard.

"Your Father and I were running and I tripped and cut myself…"

Gideon looked around, "where'd my worthless Father go?"

"He abandoned me," Belle said, "please help me, son!"

Gideon sighed, "fine…" he said before waving his hands over Belle's legs, making the gash she had given herself disappear.

"Better?"

Belle forced a smile as she realized that her plan had been ruined, she had expected Gideon to bring her inside to heel her not keep her outside, "yes." She finally said, trying to think fast on her feet of another plan.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Gideon said turning around about to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Belle called.

"What?" Gideon asked annoyed, "I just healed your leg, what else do you need?"

Belle lifted her arm, "my leg is asleep can you help me up?"

Gideon looked at Belle's arm and rose his eyebrow.

"Please?" Belle asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Fine." Gideon said taking Belle's arm and pulling her up. After she was back on her feet she lifted the leg that she had cut up in the air to really play it up.

"Are you good?" Gideon asked after a few long seconds of Belle leaning on him.

"Yeah," Belle said smiling at him putting her foot down, "thank you, son."

Gideon nodded his head, "well I guess I'll see you around." He said turning to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Belle said, and as soon as Gideon turned back around to face her, she kicked him in the leg with her heel, which caused him to fall in surprise. Belle took that opportunity to grab the dagger from him.

"What are you going to do with that, Mother?" Gideon asked mocking her, before standing up, Belle took a step backwards gripping the dagger tightly in her hand.

Gideon scoffed, "you and I both know that you'd never do anything to hurt your little boy."

Belle's eyes began burning with tears as she decided what the next stage of her plan would be, she had winged it up until that point.

"Give me back the dagger!" Gideon demanded.

"Stay back!" Belle screamed, breathing a sigh of relief when Gideon stopped moving.

"So now that you're in control of me what are you going to do?" Gideon asked.

Belle suddenly got an idea, she wasn't sure if it would actually work, but at this point she was willing to try anything, "You are no longer the Dark one!" she screamed.

Gideon gasped, "No!" He screamed falling to his knees as a bright light engulfed him, and then blackness started flowing out of him. Belle gasped as she realized that it was heading towards her.

"Belle!" Gold screamed grabbing the dagger and pushing her out of the way just as the blackness engulfed him.

"Gold!" Belle screamed, "No!"

"What is going on out here?" Ruby asked as everyone who was trapped inside the house ran out.

"Gold's becoming the Dark One again!" Leroy screamed.

Ruby kneeled down beside Belle putting a hand on her shoulder, "He fought so hard to stop being the Dark One…" Belle whispered.

"I know…" Ruby said rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Mom?" Gideon whispered,

Belle gasped when she saw him lying on the ground, she hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I… feel… so… weak…" he said.

Belle gasped touching Gideon's chest, her eyes filling with more tears when she realized that his heartbeat was far too weak, "no!" She cried, "Don't you leave me!"

Gideon lifted his arm up, Belle took his hand, "Mom," he whispered, "I… I'm… so…rry..."

"Don't apologize!" Belle urged.

"I… lo…ve… you… and… Da…Dad…" Gideon whispered before closing his eyes.

"Gideon?" Belle whispered, "Gideon!" She cried falling on top of him crying.

After what seemed like an eternity the blackness disappeared, and Gold stood there with yellow skin once again.

"Hello dearies!" He said before laughing.

"Gold?" Belle asked standing up, "Are you… are you alright?" She stuttered.

Once again he laughed, "Never been better!"

"He's the Dark One again!" Leroy screamed, "Let's kill him before he can do any more damage!"

Several people began cheering.

"No!" Belle screamed standing up, tears still streaming down her face, "I will take the dagger and I will be in charge of him!"

"You honestly think this monster will let you be in charge of him?!" Maurice demanded.

"Don't forget, Father," Belle said walking over to him, "that he is still my husband and I refuse to lose him as well!"

"Do you honestly think that we can take that risk?!" He demanded.

"You're going to have to…" Belle said walking towards Gold, "give me the dagger." She said.

Gold nodded his head handing the dagger to Belle, she once again gripped it in her hands however before she could speak Maurice grabbed it out of her hand.

"No!" Belle cried, trying to get the dagger back but Maurice held it over his head.

"Stab yourself!" Maurice screamed, holding a knife in his hand, "Stab yourself in the heart!"

"No!" Belle screamed, "Gold don't do it!" She cried, Maurice pushed her out of the way handing Gold the knife.

Taking it he glanced at Belle, Maurice had her by the arm making sure that she couldn't escape.

"Gold, please don't do it!" Belle cried, "I love you, I need you!"

"I love you too…" Gold whispered before stabbing himself right in the heart, immediately falling to the ground.

"No!" Belle screamed trying once more to get the dagger out of her Father's hand, but he snapped it in half, "I will never forgive you for this!" Belle screamed breaking free from Maurice's grip, she ran over to Gold's lifeless body.

"I love you!" Belle cried falling on top of his lifeless body. She had lost two of the most important people in her life tonight, it all felt like one big nightmare.

End Chapter 22

I don't own OUAT

The next chapter will be the last of the living Nightmares, and it will be Killian's, and then the story will go back to the Enchanted Forest for a chapter.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23- Killian's Living Nightmare

A/N Thank you to Number Ten and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 23- Killian's Living Nightmare

When the bright light disappeared Killian fell to the ground, "ouch!" he complained when he landed on a tree branch.

"Are you alright, Daddy?"

"Huh?" Killian asked confused before looking beside him and seeing a little girl staring up at him smiling.

"Elizabeth, come here!" Emma called, "it's time for lunch!"

"OK Mommy!" Elizabeth called running towards Emma, where she was sitting on a blanket with a little boy.

"Killian are you coming?" Emma asked smiling at him.

For a few long moments Killian was unable to move all he could do was stand there gawking at Emma as she handed a sandwich to both of the children.

"Daddy!" The little boy called, "come and join us!"

"Coming!" Killian said before running over to the blanket and sitting beside Emma.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked Killian concerned.

"I'm fine, love, why?"

"I saw you fall when you were playing tag with Elizabeth and Liam, it looked like it was quite painful."

"Oh you saw that?" Killian asked embarrassed.

Emma chuckled, "you didn't exactly fall gracefully."

"I'm fine, love."

"Good," Emma said smiling before turning her attention to Liam and Elizabeth, both of whom were eating their sandwiches, digging into the picnic basket Emma handed one to Killian.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked pulling on Killian's jacket.

"Yes sweetheart?" Killian asked looking down at her.

"After lunch will you play tag with Liam and me again?"

"Maybe Daddy wants to relax for a little while," Emma suggested.

"Nonsense!" Killian said smiling at Elizabeth and Liam, "as soon as we're done eating I will happily play tag with you two!"

"Yay!" Elizabeth and Liam screamed at the same time.

Emma smiled taking a sip from the water bottle that she was holding.

Killian couldn't help but smile at Emma as she helped Elizabeth and Liam cut up their sandwiches and divvy up snacks between the two of them. She was such a great Mother.

After lunch was finished Emma wiped Elizabeth's and Liam's faces and then Elizabeth jumped up.

"Will you play now, Daddy?" She asked jumping up and down excitedly.

Liam laughed and immediately began copying his sister, "yeah will you, Daddy?"

"I should probably help your Mother clean up," Killian said looking at Emma, who was already starting to put things back into the picnic basket.

"I'm fine," Emma said smiling, "go and tucker these two out."

"Well in that case…" Killian said touching Liam's shoulder, "you're it!" He laughed before jumping up and running away, Elizabeth quickly jumped up as well and ran away.

"You'd better go catch them, Liam!" Emma encouraged.

"I'm coming for you!" Liam screamed before running after Killian, and Elizabeth.

Killian laughed as he ran in slow motion trying to get away from Liam, he had been it for a little while now so he decided to give him a break. After Killian pretended to fall Liam got him, "you're it!" He said proudly.

"Oh, you got me!" Killian said chuckling.

"Daddy's it!" Liam screamed running away screaming.

"Stay away from Daddy!" Elizabeth also screamed.

Killian jumped up and roared, "You'd better watch out… Daddy's coming!" He yelled as he started chasing after Liam and Elizabeth.

After they had been playing for quite some time the sun began to set, "it's almost time to go!" Emma called, "Liam, Elizabeth come here and get your jackets on!"

"Aww do we have to?" Elizabeth whined.

"I wanna keep playing!" Liam also whined.

"Now!" Emma yelled.

Killian chuckled, "you'd better do as your Mother says."

Elizabeth and Liam both sighed before they started walking towards Emma, where she offered them each a bottle of water, before standing up and handing one to Killian.

"Thanks, love." He said smiling as he took a drink.

Emma smiled and kissed Killian's cheek, "thanks for keeping them busy for a few hours."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright you two," Emma said kneeling down once again, Killian did as well, each of them taking one of their children's jackets, "Elizabeth come here," Emma said.

"Liam you too." Killian said.

After Elizabeth and Liam had their jackets on Killian picked up the picnic basket and Emma picked up the blanket, "OK are we all ready to go?" Emma asked.

"Yes Mom!" Liam said.

"Mom, Dad, who's that?" Elizabeth asked pointing into the distance.

"Who's who?" Killian asked looking in the distance, Emma did as well both of them gasping when they saw a silhouette of a female.

"Who are you?" Killian yelled.

The woman didn't respond instead she just started walking towards the four of them.

"Liam and Elizabeth get behind your Dad and me," Emma said, as she and Killian stepped in front of them to hide them from whomever was walking towards them.

"Who are you?!" Killian yelled once again.

"You know who I am." The Female's voice finally said.

"That voice sounds familiar…" Emma whispered.

"Yes it does," Killian agreed.

When the figure was finally close enough Killian and Emma both gasped in surprise.

"Milah," they both whispered.

"But you're dead!" Killian said shocked.

Milah scoffed, "you wish that I was."

Killian and Emma looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to say, Milah looked in between them at Eizabeth and Liam.

"Well, I'm glad to see that everything worked out so splendidly for you, Killian…" She said sarcastically.

"I didn't kill you..." Killian pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you didn't really do anything to stop my death." Milah said crossing her arms.

"It happened so fast!" Killian cried.

"Well, it looks like you moved on pretty damn quickly…" Milah said frowning at Emma, "you're a bit of a whore aren't you?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Killian screamed.

Milah scoffed taking a step towards Emma.

"That's close enough!" Killian warned.

Milah stopped walking and turned her attention back to Killian, "so what's it like having my son's leftovers?" She asked before looking at Elizabeth and Liam, Emma instinctively pushed them out of her sight as best as she could.

"What do you want, Milah?" Killian asked.

"I don't think that it's fair that I died, and now you've gotten everything I've ever wanted."

"I love Emma more than I ever loved you!"

"Ouch…" Milah said but it didn't sound sincere, "in that case I think that it's time for you to prove how much you love her."

"I love her more than anything else in this world," Killian said confidently.

Milah rose her eyebrow smirking before she ripped out Emma's heart, she gasped falling to her knees gasping for breath.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"Mom!" Elizabeth and Liam also cried.

Milah smirked once again squeezing Emma's heart, she cried out in pain.

"Milah, don't do this…" Killian begged.

"We're going to play a little game…" Milah said squeezing Emma's heart once again.

"I'm not playing any game with you!" Killian screamed taking a step towards Milah.

"If you take another step," Milah warned, "I will destroy her heart."

Killian stopped walking falling to his knees and hugging Emma.

"Now," Milah said, "we're going to play a little game, I'm going to send you back in time to before you met Emma, and you're going to meet both of us and let your heart decide whom you truly love."

"I'll choose Emma, always." Killian vowed.

"I guess we shall see…" Milah said before waving her hands.

When Killian opened his eyes he groaned before sitting up, he had a pounding headache. Looking beside him at a whole bunch of empty rum bottles he discovered why it felt like he had a dump truck driving over his head, "that would explain a lot…" he whispered before standing up. Walking to the bathroom he splashed some water onto his face before putting on his leather jacket.

"I'm never drinking again…" Killian said before scoffing, "yeah right." After he put his jacket on he felt something in the pocket, gasping when he pulled out a heart, "what the hell?" He asked himself as he examined it, "whose heart is this?"

"Captain!" Smee yelled, "Are you awake?"

Killian quickly put the heart back in his pocket, turning around just as Smee walked into his quarters.

"Good morning, Captain!" Smee said cordially.

"Morning, Smee," Killian said watching as he began picking up the rum bottles, "um what happened last night?"

"You really did have a lot to drink last night, eh?" Smee asked.

Killian ran his hands through his hair, "I guess so…"

"We went to a bar in town, and you really hit it off with a blonde girl, who was pretty hot but she shot you down and then you met a brunette, whom you actually have a date with today."

"I do?"

"Yes, her name was Milah, I believe."

"Huh…" Killian said unsure what else to say, last night was really a blur.

"In fact she'll be here any minute," Smee said, "you might want to head up on deck."

"You don't want help cleaning up?" Killian asked.

Smee chuckled, "Captain Hook is offering me help to clean up?"

"Well it is pretty messy down here…"

"I never thought I'd see the day," Smee said sarcastically.

"So… I guess that's a no?"

"I'm fine, Captain," Smee said smiling, "thanks."

Killian shrugged and walked out of his quarters.

When he made it up on deck he spotted a rather attractive brunette leaning against one of the railings of the ship.

"Well it's about time," she said smiling at Killian.

"Sorry I overslept." Killian said taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Well you were pretty drunk last night."

Killian scoffed, "I must have been…"

"Do you remember what my name is?" Milah asked.

"Milah." Killian said slightly relieved that Smee had said her name.

"Wow I'm impressed," she said smiling.

Killian offered her his arm, "shall we?"

Milah took it, "we shall."

After Killian and Milah walked into town they decided to go to a bar for some food.

"Funny we were just here last night." she said laughing.

"Last night is such a blur…" Killian admitted.

Milah reached across the table touching Killian's hand, "well I'm really glad that you remembered me."

Before Killian could respond another female's voice interrupted, "what can I get you?"

"I'll take a glass of water," Milah said smiling.

Killian looked up at the waitress his mouth falling open in surprise, she had long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and a killer figure.

"What would you like?" She asked, "More rum so you can offer to get into my pants?"

Killian immediately closed his jaw and looked away embarrassed, "did I say that last night?"

"Yes you did," the waitress said putting her hand on her hip.

"God I am so sorry…" Killian said.

The waitress sighed, "It's not the first time it's happened," she said before turning her attention to another table where the men at it were snapping their fingers, demanding more drinks, "and it definitely won't be the last…"

"I'll just take a glass of water too." Killian said.

"Alright I'll be right back with those," Emma said smiling before walking away.

Killian watched her walk away in awe, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

"You alright?" Milah asked once again taking his hand.

"Hmmm?" Killian asked turning back to face her.

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Killian said.

"So tell me about yourself." Milah urged.

Killian really didn't want to talk about himself to her, in fact he really didn't want to be out with her at all, but he also didn't want to be rude.

After the two of them had ordered their food and ate their lunch Killian went up to the counter to pay.

"I'm sorry again for last night," he said apologetically.

"You're forgiven," the waitress said.  
"I'm Killian," he said offering her his hand.

"I know," she said taking it, "you told me last night."

"Oh…" Killian said.

"It's OK you were pretty drunk," she said, "My name's Emma."

"Wow…" Killian said smiling, "what a beautiful name."

"Thanks." Emma said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear, Killian leaned against the counter, however just as he did it Emma gasped putting her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked worriedly, standing up putting his hand on her back.

Just then Emma took a deep breath, "that was strange…" she said taking another deep breath.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said smiling, "you'd better get back to your girlfriend, she's looking pretty ticked off that you're talking to me."

Killian turned to face Milah and sure enough she was sitting at their table fuming, "well make sure to get some help if that happens to you again." Killian urged.

"I will," Emma said smiling, "I'd better get back to work."

Killian nodded his head before walking over to Milah, "would you rather go out with her?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Don't be jealous, Milah," Killian said once again offering her his hand, "I was just being polite."

Milah took his hand frowning, "a little too polite if you ask me."

Killian led Milah to the front door opening it for her, after she walked out he turned to face Emma once again, waving to her before walking out.

The next few days were very much the same, except for the fact that Killian kept trying to avoid Milah she kept showing up in the bar whenever he went to see Emma, which was really starting to get on his nerves. So today instead of going there for breakfast or lunch he decided to go when it was dark, to hopefully throw Milah off his path.

Now as Killian was leaving his ship it seemed to have worked, since Milah actually hadn't shown up at all today, now it was about eight thirty and the sun was going down. Smiling he hurried off the boat in the direction of the bar, he couldn't wait to see Emma and hopefully have a conversation with her.

When Killian walked into the bar he smiled when he saw that Emma was working, and the bar surprisingly wasn't that busy.

"Hey Emma," Killian said smiling as he sat down at one of the tables.

"Hi Killian," Emma said walking over to his table before looking around, "you're all alone tonight?"

"Yep."

"Does your girlfriend know you're here?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Milah's not really my girlfriend," Killian said, "to be honest she's more of a stalker."

Emma chuckled, "would you like a glass of rum?"

"I wouldn't say no."

"I'll be right back," Emma said walking back behind the bar and pouring a glass of rum, before walking back over to him.

"Thanks, love," Killian said taking a sip.

"Well I'm off soon," Emma said, "I'd better get my work done so I can go home."

"I'll walk you home," Killian offered.

"You don't have to."

"I know," Killian said smiling and winking at her, "but I want to."

Emma chuckled, "alright I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time." Killian said.

An hour later Emma and Killian were walking towards her house.

"So what's the deal with Milah?" Emma asked.

Killian sighed, "Apparently getting too drunk and meeting a hot girl can result in having a stalker."

"She doesn't seem that bad."

Killian laughed, "That's because she's not stalking you."

Emma chuckled, "no I guess that's true."

Killian reached out his hand taking Emma's, stopping her, she turned to face him and for a few long moments the two of them just stared into each other's eyes.

However just before they were about to kiss Killian cried out in pain falling to his knees, "Killian?" Emma cried falling beside him, "what's wrong?"

"You two are utterly unbelievable!" Milah screamed walking into view, "I was so sure that you two wouldn't fall in love and yet I was very wrong!"

"What are you talking about, Milah?" Killian asked.

Milah ignored him, "you two don't deserve a happy ending!" She screamed, before revealing what she was holding in her hand.

"What is that?" Emma asked confused.

"It's Killian's heart," Milah said.

"Huh?" Killian asked just as confused.

"Killian, take the heart out of your pocket!" Milah demanded.

Reaching into his pocket Killian took the heart out.

"You have one too?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't know whose it is or how I got it!"

"Squeeze the heart!" Milah demanded.

Killian began squeezing the heart, Emma screamed falling to the ground gasping for breath.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"Squeeze the heart harder!" Milah demanded.

Emma screamed even louder as Killian squeezed the heart in his hand tighter.

"No!" Killian screamed, "Milah please!"

"If I can't have a happy ending why should either of you?!" She demanded.

"Emma hasn't done anything to you!" Killian cried, "She doesn't deserve this!"

Milah ignored him, "destroy her heart!"

Killian looked down at Emma tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, Emma screamed out one last time before her heart turned to dust.

"Emma!" Killian cried falling to his knees crying, "how could you make me do that?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry you'll be joining her now," Milah said squeezing Killian's heart he screamed falling to the ground before everything went black.

End Chapter 23

I don't own OUAT

The next chapter will be in Storybrooke and then the chapter after that you'll find out what all these living nightmares had to do with my plot.

Please Review

A/N 2: I know Milah didn't have powers, but just for arguments sake (and because I really wanted to use her) in my story she does.


	24. Chapter 24- A Hero Rises Up

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77

A/N 2: Number Ten, Yes I did watch the finale, I cried especially the ending with Regina's monologue, Emma and Killian with Hope, and the ending shots of Storybrooke.

A/N 3: Number Ten, to be honest, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to name her Hope or keep with Killian's living nightmare name (Elizabeth), you'll see!

Chapter 24- A Hero Rises Up

The full moon was lighting everything up, as Henry stared out the window. Everyone had been gone for a couple of hours now, and he was starting to get really anxious, since he figured that they would be back by now. Neal had already woken up twice, once for a feeding and once for a diaper change, which Henry had not enjoyed at all… but the crying had also been giving him a headache, so he really had no choice.

"Where are you guys?" Henry whispered lightly tapping the windowsill to control his nerves. Not that it was really working but he had to try and keep himself busy somehow.

As the hours continued to tick by something in Henry's gut told him that something was seriously wrong, but he tried to push that thought out of his mind, he had to stay calm.

Just then a bright light appeared outside, Henry's heart began beating out of his chest as he thought that they were back, however that excitement was short lived when the bright light disappeared, and Zelena stood there.

"Oh crap!" Henry cried ducking down from the window, hoping that she hadn't seen him, as he realized that his worst fear had come true, and the plan had failed.

"OK…" Henry whispered, looking out the window, and seeing that to his horror, Zelena was walking towards the door, "what the hell do I do?"

Just then a loud bang caused him to jump in surprise and caused Neal to start crying loudly.

"I know you're all alone in here, Henry!" Zelena yelled, "now why don't you be a good little boy and give yourself up?" She asked and then he heard another loud bang. Henry figured that she was opening doors, "If you give me my Mother then I won't hurt you!"

Henry rolled his eyes, apparently Zelena thought he was an idiot since Cora was his key to staying alive… at least for now.

Henry quickly looked around the room for anything that he could use to escape, or at least buy him some extra time to think of a better plan.

"Come out wherever you are!" Zelena screamed, she was clearly getting annoyed, "You can't hide forever!" She screamed and then Henry heard another bang, it sounded closer than the other ones. Neal continued screaming, and he knew that he couldn't let Zelena get close to him. Jumping up Henry patted Neal on the head, "it's OK," he whispered, "you'll be fine… I promise." He vowed, he knew that he had to get out of that room soon. But he also knew that he had to have some sort of weapon, but the only thing in this room was a poker for the fireplace.

"Henry!" Zelena screamed, "I'm going to find you eventually, so you might as well just give up now!"

Quickly running over to the fireplace Henry grabbed the poker, this would have to do, at least for now. Gripping the poker tightly in his hand, he walked over to the door opening it a crack, but Zelena wasn't in sight, at least not yet.

"Just give me my Mother!" Zelena yelled, and to Henry's surprise she sounded really close. After a few minutes of staring through the door, he saw Zelena's shadow, she was really close now. Henry knew that he was going to have to leave this room really soon, which scared him, he was all alone, and not only did he have to protect himself, but he also had to protect Neal some way somehow.

Henry continued hesitating, he had to make sure that Zelena followed him, so that she would leave Neal alone. Holding his breath he watched as Zelena turned the corner, she was in view now.

"Henry!" Zelena screamed, "I'm getting close to you, I can feel it!"

Staring out the door he watched as she used her powers to open another door, as soon as she turned her back, Henry knew that that was his chance. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, and ran out of it.

"Ah, there you are!" Zelena said happily, "Did you really think that you'd be able to hide from me?"

Henry didn't say anything, instead he turned and began running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zelena asked waving her hands and freezing Henry in place. She then turned her attention to the room where he had just ran out of, "honestly, are you just going to leave poor little Neal all alone in there crying?"

"Leave him alone!" Henry screamed, trying to move, but finding that he couldn't, gripping the poker in his hand tightly, he attempted to throw it at Zelena. However because he wasn't facing her it was next to impossible, and instead of hitting her it just hit the floor, which caused Zelena to laugh.

"Nice try," she said sarcastically and then walked into the room.

"No!" Henry cried when Neal's crying stopped, "Leave him alone!" he screamed, and waited with baited breath when he didn't hear anything.

Finally Zelena emerged from the room holding a quiet Neal, "Do you honestly think that I would hurt a baby?"

"I wouldn't put it past you…"

Zelena smirked and began rocking Neal gently, "well, I'm not that mean," she said, "but since you're being so difficult, I see that I have no choice but to do plan b…"

Henry waited for Zelena to continue, but she just stood there rocking Neal, "what are you talking about?" He finally asked.

"We're going to do a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Henry asked nervously, although he had a feeling that he knew what Zelena was getting at.

"Release my Mother, or else I'm going to kill Neal."

Henry's stomach dropped down to his feet and if he could move then his knees would have buckled under him, "you're a monster!" He screamed.

Zelena laughed, "Oh, I know, darling," she said nonchalantly, "you have a half hour to make your decision." She said before waving her hands and disappearing, which also released Henry, who fell to the ground.

"What the hell do I do?!" He whispered to himself, he knew that he couldn't release Cora, that would be a bad move, but then if he didn't then Zelena would kill Neal and probably him and Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Ruby, Gold, Saunders, and Donald.

Most likely the only reason why Zelena wasn't trying to find Cora right now herself was because she wanted someone else to do her dirty work. How Henry wished that he wasn't all alone, he wasn't a hero, far from it. He had practiced sword fighting with Killian a couple of times, but that felt like an eternity ago now, and it wasn't like he was that good at it.

Sighing and standing up Henry knew that he had to think of a plan, but a half hour wasn't a long time. Walking into the weapons room he took a deep breath, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but one thing he did know was that it was time for him to become the hero that Emma and Regina always knew that he was.

Henry quickly put on a metal chest protector under his shirt, and then grabbed a sword and some knives, he wished that he had more time to prepare, but he wasn't sure when Zelena was going to be back.

He quickly ran out of the room and outside the castle, just as Zelena reappeared, and to Henry's horror she wasn't holding Neal.

"Where's my Mother?" Zelena asked, looking around.

"Where's Neal?

"He was put into a safe place," Zelena said, "but of course now that you haven't released my Mother that will change…" She said before starting to wave her hands.

"No!" Henry cried quickly throwing one of the knives at her, which took her off guard causing her to fall.

"Oh wow," Zelena said sarcastically, "you think you're a hero… how cute!"

"I am a hero!" Henry screamed.

Zelena laughed getting up, Henry took out his sword.

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yes." Henry said confidently.

"I guess we shall see!" Zelena said waving her hands and making a sword appear, and to Henry's surprise it started fighting him.

"Well, good luck," Zelena said walking into the castle, "I guess we shall see what kind of hero you are."

Henry jumped out of the way before the sword could stab him, and quickly used his sword to send the sword flying. However it immediately came back and continued fighting him.

Zelena smiled walking down the hallway of the castle, "if I were building this castle, where would I put the dungeon?" She whispered to herself, looking around for any doors that looked different than the others, or a sign. However when she reached the end of the hallway to her dismay she still hadn't found it.

"Where the hell is the dungeon?!" She screamed pounding on the wall, before smiling when it opened, revealing a staircase, "perfect!" She said laughing and walking down the stairs.

Henry cried out in pain when the sword scratched his arm, drawing blood, he quickly jumped out of the way once again before it could stab him again.

"How the hell do I defeat this thing?" Henry asked looking around, before gasping when his eyes rested on a tree, "that's it!" he said excitedly, before hitting the sword once more with his, and then began running towards the tree. Glancing behind him Henry saw that the sword was following him and was once again trying to stab him. Henry quickly changed his course, the sword just missing him, before running towards a tree with a nice thick stump, and stopped in front of it. Watching as the sword got closer and closer to him, each second that passed caused his heart to start beating faster and faster.

"Not yet…" he whispered, holding his breath, then just as the sword was about to hit him he jumped out of the way, which caused it to hit the stump and get stuck.

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, he bent down and picked up his sword before turning his attention back to the castle, he wasn't sure how he was going to stop Zelena but one thing for sure was that he had to try, "I sure hope those torches are still burning…" he whispered, "and I sure hope that they work on her this time…" he said before running into the castle. Henry knew that Zelena would be on her way down to the dungeon, so he quickly ran towards it.

Zelena was walking down a hallway that seemed to last forever, "Mother?" Zelena called, "Mother, are you down here?"

"Ze… Zelena?" A female's voice whispered.

"Mother!" Zelena yelled, "Mother, where are you?!"

"Zelena?" The same female's voice whispered, Zelena's heart skipped a beat as she realized who it must belong to,"I'm coming, Mother!" She yelled as she began running.

Turning a corner Zelena smiled when she came to the dungeon, "Mother?"

"Zelena?"

"I'm here!" Zelena said quickly walking past the cells, when she came to Cora's she gasped and fell to her knees. Cora was laying on the ground, her eyes were barely open, and she looked as white as a ghost.

"Mother, what have they done to you?"

"The… torches…" Cora whispered before beginning to cough.

"The torches aren't working on me," Zelena said looking at them, before looking back at her Mother, "I have to get you out of here!" Zelena said standing up, about to break the lock, when all of a sudden the torch that she was standing beside fell hitting her in the hand, burning her.

"What the hell?!" Zelena screamed before noticing Henry, who was pointing his sword directly at her, "you survived?"

"You bet I did!" Henry screamed, "Now, step away from the cell!"

Zelena chuckled, "wow, you think you're tough enough to tell me what to do?"

Henry touched the tip of the sword to Zelena's arm, "step… away…" he warned.

Zelena rolled her eyes and waved her hands, towards Henry, before gasping when nothing happened. Henry breathed a slight sigh of relief when he saw that his plan to burn Zelena with the torch actually worked.

Zelena groaned falling to her knees, "what… what's happening to me?" She whispered.

Henry kneeled down beside her, "I'm sorry, Zelena, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop you." He said before reaching out his hand.

"Get away from me!" Zelena said attempting to stand, however she instead ended up falling back down. Henry reached his hand into her chest, Zelena cried out as he ripped her heart out.

"Are you going to kill me?" Zelena asked weakly.

Henry shook his head, "no," he said bringing her heart close to his lips, "go back to being nice!" he demanded, not really sure what else to say.

Zelena gasped a tear escaping from her eye, "Henry?" She asked smiling.

"No!" Cora cried, "Let me go, Zelena…"

Zelena looked at Cora and sighed, "I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't be the evil person that you want me to be…"

"You're such a disappointment…" Cora said her eyes hard.

"Mother…"

"I have no daughter!" Cora screamed with as much strength as she could manage.

Zelena sighed wiping away the tear that had escaped from her eye, "I'm… I'm sorry you feel that way," she whispered.

"Let's get you out of here," Henry said offering Zelena his hand, she took it and allowed Henry to help her get away from the torches.

After they were far enough away, Zelena sat down resting her head against the wall, waiting for her strength to return to her.

Finally after a long time Zelena was able to stand.

"Can we go get Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Saunders, Ruby, and Donald back?" Henry asked eagerly.

Zelena smiled, "let's go make sure, Neal's alright and then we will!" She said waving her hands making the two of them appear in Neal's room. He was still crying, so Henry picked him up and began soothing him.

"Alright, let's get going!" Zelena said after Neal had calmed down.

Zelena made the two of the appear in her hideout, where the others were still frozen, "alright let's unfreeze them, shall we?" She asked as she waved her hands. Henry watched as Mary Margaret, David, Saunders, Donald, Ruby, and Gold unfroze and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked slightly disoriented.

"Mary Margaret!" David said happily jumping up and running over to her kissing her.

"It's good to see you too, David!" Mary Margaret said laughing.

"Would you two get a room?" Saunders asked standing up.

Mary Margaret and David laughed as they both stood up.

"Zelena?" Donald asked finally noticing her, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and Saunders also noticed her for the first time.

"Hi everyone…" Zelena said shyly.

"You're back!" Henry cried running over to the others, Mary Margaret smiled taking Neal into her arms.

"I'm guessing that you turned her back to normal?" David asked.

Henry nodded his head, "yep."

"Good for you, Henry!" Mary Margaret said impressed.

Donald took a step towards Zelena, "are you really back?"

Zelena nodded her head, "I am…"

Donald smiled taking one large step over to her embracing her in a hug,

"I'm so sorry for…" Before Zelena could even finish her sentence Donald leaned in and kissed her, Gold sighed as he watched them kiss, he missed Belle terribly.

"Don't worry, Gold," David said putting his hand on his shoulder, "now that Zelena's back to normal we'll get our loved ones back!"

"Yes!" Mary Margaret screamed, "Let's start operation get our loved ones back!"

Zelena and Donald stopped kissing, "yes, let's go!" Zelena said excitedly.

Everyone began cheering as they realized that they were close to getting the ones they loved most back.

End Chapter 24

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25- Hope Fades

A/N: This story is coming to an end, there will probably be two maybe three more chapters… But there will be one final sequel to close out the trilogy

A/N 2: Thank you to: Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 25- Hope Fades

This time when the bright light disappeared Emma, Killian, Regina, Belle, Ida, and Edward all fell to their knees covering their ears as the Boogeyman's screaming greeted them. It was so high pitched that they all wondered if he was going to blow out their ear drums. The sound was paralyzing, none of them could open their eyes all they could do was crouch down on the ground covering their ears, wishing that the sound would stop.

When the screaming finally stopped, it took a few moments for everyone to be able to move, Killian was the first one to get his senses back, "Emma…" he whispered when he spotted her crouched on the ground in the fetal positon, one hand was covering her ear, the other was cradling her baby bump. He quickly crawled over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright, love?"

Emma's eyes shot open disoriented for a moment, however when she saw Killian her eyes filled with tears, sitting up a little too quickly which almost resulted in her falling over, luckily Killian caught her immediately pulling her into a hug.

"Killian…" Emma whispered, "I thought I had lost you!"

"You never will!" Killian vowed, before leaning down and kissing Emma's lips.

"Is everyone OK?" Edward asked.

"I think so…" Regina said shaking her head a few times, Belle sat up rubbing her baby bump and looked around, Ida and Edward hugged.

"Where'd the Boogeyman go?" Regina finally asked after a few long moments.

"That's a good question…" Edward said looking around once again, but all that he saw was Abagail's lifeless body still laying on the ground.

"What do we do about Abagail?" Ida asked, her voice breaking.

Edward sighed, "I think we have to leave it here for now…"

"What?" Belle asked confused.

"Listen, this could be our only chance to escape from the Boogeyman, don't forget he wants either Belle, or Emma…"

Killian squeezed Emma tighter to him as the words left Edward's mouth.

"We should get deeper into the forest, so that way Regina and Emma can try the spell once again."

"After what happened the last time?" Regina asked surprised.

"You two were pretty close to casting the spell," Belle pointed out, "if the Boogeyman hadn't screwed everything up then we'd probably be back in the Enchanted Forest right now."

Emma and Regina looked at each other before both of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, let's get going before the Boogeyman gets back." Edward said standing up and then helping Ida up, Killian stood up as well, and then helped Emma up, Regina and Belle managed to stand on their own.

"Alright let's go!" Edward said as he began leading the five of them deeper into the forest, everyone getting more and more anxious with each step that they took.

Henry cringed as Mary Margaret cleaned the wound that the sword had given him up.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

"Not half as sorry as I am…" Zelena said walking into the room hand in hand with Donald.

"I already told you it's fine." Henry said giving her a small smile.

Mary Margaret dipped the rag into the hot water ringing it out before putting it on Henry's arm.

"How's the patient?" David asked walking into the room holding Neal.

"He'll live," Mary Margaret said looking at Henry, "hold it there for a few minutes," She said before standing up and walking towards David, taking Neal out of his arms.

"So what now?" Gold asked leaning against the wall.

"Now I guess that we should work on a spell to get Emma, Killian, Regina and Belle out of that blasted book." David said.

"I don't know if mine and Gold's powers will be strong enough to do that…" Zelena admitted.

"What?!" Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and Gold demanded.

"So how the hell are we supposed to get them out of the book?" Saunders asked.

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Gold screamed.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Donald screamed back at Gold.

Gold walked away from the wall and towards Donald and Zelena, "you said you could get Belle back!"

"And I will!" Zelena said a little louder then she intended to, "I have another idea…"

"What kind of idea?" Henry asked.

"Gold and I might not be strong enough to get Emma, Regina, Killian and Belle out of the book, but if I can get a hold of Emma and Regina and get them to use their powers as well then that should work."

"Should work?" Gold asked.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other before sighing, "Well, at least we have some hope now…" Mary Margaret said, David nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what do you need for your spell?" Donald asked Zelena.

"We need to go to the library, I need that book."

"Alright let's go." Gold said hurrying out of the room that they were in. Henry took the rag off of his arm, and then stood up, following Mary Margaret, David, Zelena, Donald, and Saunders out.

The forest was eerily quiet as Emma, Killian, Belle, Regina, Ida, and Edward walked through it, no birds were singing, no squirrels were running around, the only sound was their footsteps.

"Are we almost there?" Emma whispered to Edward.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked curiously.

"Hopefully a safe place, where the Boogeyman won't be able to find us…"

"Is there really any place to hide from him?" Belle asked.

"If it was sunny out today than it would be a lot easier," Ida said, "he'd be hiding."

Emma looked up in the sky, "I'd really like to know where he went."

"The Boogeyman likes to disappear and then reappear at random."

"We should probably speed up." Edward said beginning to walk quicker, everyone began hurrying to keep up with him.

As they walked Emma noticed that the leaves were getting thicker and thicker, and the trees were getting closer together. Which meant that they were getting to the deep part of the forest Emma felt her heart beginning to accelerate, and right on cue the babies started kicking. Killian took Emma's hand squeezing it.

"You OK, love?" He whispered.

"I'm a little nervous…" She admitted.

"It'll be OK." Killian assured her.

Emma managed to give him a small smile.

"We're almost there." Edward finally said, as he led them under some trees before stopping in front of a small cave.

"You expect us to go in there?" Killian asked surprised.

"Yep."

"What happens if the Boogeyman shows up and traps us?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yes, have you forgotten that he wants one of us?!" Belle demanded.

Edward turned to face all of them, "we'll make the cave plenty bright and then when Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle are gone then he won't be able to get to any of you."

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Emma asked nervously.

"I'll protect you." Killian vowed.

"Killian…" Emma began before Edward cut her off, "look guys it's now or never, the Boogeyman will be a lot stronger now than he was before."

Regina, Killian, Belle and Emma looked at him confused for a few moments.

"Because of the nightmares that we just went through." Ida said.

"So, I really hate to say this," Edward said his voice serious, and his eyes hard, "but if Emma and Regina don't cast this spell then the Boogeyman will probably get the one of you that he wants and soon."

Killian's breath caught in his throat at the thought of the Boogeyman taking Emma, Belle wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes, and Emma and Regina looked at each other, "you ready to do this?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Regina said marching inside the cave.

Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, Donald, Saunders, Gold, and Henry stood around the table, Zelena had placed "Here Comes the Boogeyman in the center of the table.

"So what do we have to do?" Gold asked.

"You don't have to do anything," Zelena said, "Regina's my sister so I should be able to use my powers to create a psychic connection with her."

"What happens if that doesn't work?" Donald asked.

Zelena sighed, "It has to."

"You can do it, Zelena!" Mary Margaret said as confidently as she could manage.

Zelena took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

Regina and Emma held hands as Belle, and Killian stood beside each of them.

"OK you ready?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head, before closing her eyes.

" _Regina…"_ A female's voice said.

"Why are you calling me?" Regina asked confused.

"Huh?" Emma asked just as confused.

" _Regina…"_ the same female's voice said, causing Regina to look around confused.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"You can't hear someone calling my name?"

"No…" Emma said.

"Belle?" Regina asked looking at her, but she shook her head no.

"I don't hear it either." Killian said,

"Me neither…" Ida said.

" _Regina… if you can hear me say yes."_

"I… I think it's Zelena…" Regina whispered.

"How come you can hear her?" Emma asked confused.

"She must be using her powers, we're sisters so we have a special bond."

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Belle asked nervously.

Regina shrugged, "I don't know…" she admitted, "but I'm going to try to connect with her."

"Do it quickly," Edward warned.

Regina closed her eyes, _"Zelena, I hear you…"_

" _Regina! Are you guys OK?"_ Zelena asked.

" _No, the Boogeyman wants either Emma or Belle, and the friends we've met seem to think that he's going to take one of them very soon."_

" _Oh dear…"_ Zelena said, _"Well, I might have a way to get the four of you out of there."_

" _How?"_ Regina thought eagerly.

" _You and Emma as well as Gold and I have to use our powers at the same time."_

" _Alright, we're willing to try anything right now to get out of here, let me just fill Emma in."_

" _Hurry!"_

When Regina opened her eyes she discovered that she had ten sets of eyes on her.

"What's going on?" Killian asked.

"Zelena was speaking to me telepathically," Regina said, "she seems to think that if Emma and I as well as Gold and her use our powers at the same time we should be able to get out of here."

Emma, Killian and Belle all looked at each other unsure.

"I know that she's wronged us in the past…" Regina said, "But right now I really don't think we have a choice but to trust her."

After a few moments of silence Emma finally sighed, "Alright," she said holding out her hand for Regina to take.

"Let me just try and connect with Zelena again," Regina said as she closed her eyes, however before she could a blood curdling scream caused her to lose her concentration.

Zelena, Mary Margaret, Gold, David, Henry, Saunders, and Donald all waited with baited breath for Regina to reconnect with Zelena, however as the minutes ticked by everyone became more and more anxious.

"Something might have happened!" Henry cried, "Why else wouldn't Regina get back to Zelena by now?"

"It could be that she just doesn't trust me…" Zelena said sadly, "Not that I'd blame her."

"But if Regina's right and the Boogeyman wants Emma or Belle, I can't see her risking their lives like that…" Mary Margaret said.

"She'd better not…" Gold said his anger boiling over.

"I'll try again," Zelena said closing her eyes, _"Regina, if you can hear me please say something!"_ She begged, however after a few moments she opened her eyes and sighed.

"What happens if the Boogeyman killed them?!" Gold screamed, "This is all your fault!" He said pointing at Zelena.

"Back off!" Donald warned.

"Send me into the book!" David demanded.

"I'm not powerful enough for that…" Zelena pointed out before gasping, "But I have an idea on how to become powerful enough!"

"What are you thinking?" Donald asked.

Zelena ignored him, turning and running out of the library.

"Saunders, take Neal." Mary Margaret said handing her son off to her brother, as her and the others followed Zelena towards the dungeon.

End Chapter 25

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26- Taken

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 26- Taken

Killian, Regina, Ida and Edward stood defensively in front of Emma and Belle while the Boogeyman circled around the ceiling.

"He's huge…" Emma whispered realizing that the Boogeyman had grown four or five sizes.

"That's why he gave us the nightmares," Ida whispered, "to get bigger and make himself more powerful."

Killian wished that he had a weapon that he could use to protect Emma as well as Belle, but right now all he had was his hook and he doubted that that would really be much help.

"What do we do?" Belle asked nervously, her eyes never leaving the Boogeyman.

"We need to make it as bright in here as possible to get him to leave!"

Regina looked at Emma, "are you ready?"

Emma nodded her head, "let's do it!" She said as the two of them closed their eyes and made several bright lights appear. The Boogeyman screamed and disappeared.

"He won't be gone long…" Edward said.

"So what do we do?" Killian asked taking Emma's hand.

Ida and Edward sat down around the fire, "as long as it stays light in here then we'll be fine."

"Can the Boogeyman put the light out?" Emma asked.

Ida and Edward shook their heads, "no…"

"What aren't you telling us?" Killian asked nervously.

Ida and Edward sighed looking at each other.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The Boogeyman can't put out the lights…" Ida said trailing off.

"But?" Regina asked after waiting for a few moments for either of them to speak.

"But he's been known to manipulate people to do his bidding… when he's as powerful as he is right now."

"What?!" Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Killian demanded.

Edward sighed, "We didn't think that it was important…"

"You didn't think that a piece of information that could help the Boogeyman take either my wife or Belle was important!" Killian demanded.

"Emma!" Regina called, "let's try to cast the spell again!"

"Coming!" Emma said hurrying over to her taking her hand.

Belle watched them for a moment before sitting down beside Ida bringing her knees up to her chest, "we have to get out of here…" she whispered.

Ida put her hand on Belle's shoulder, "have faith."

Belle watched as Emma and Regina tried to cast the spell, as of right now it didn't look like they were having much luck, sighing she wiped away a tear and stared at the fire, wishing that Gold was with her right now.

Bernard's heart skipped a beat when he saw his son, Charlie running away from the Boogeyman.

"Charlie!" He screamed, "Hold on, son, I'm coming!" He cried beginning to run towards him, only to discover that he couldn't move.

"Daddy!" Charlie screamed, "Help me!" He screamed as the Boogeyman swooped down and picked him up.

"No!" Bernard screamed, falling to his knees, "Please leave him!" He begged, "Please!"

The Boogeyman laughed before disappearing, Bernard gasped sitting up in bed drenched in sweat.

"God dammit!" He screamed punching his pillow, he had dozed off after piling wood, and now he wished that he hadn't. He barely ever thought of his son anymore, since it was far too painful, he missed Charlie so much.

Sighing and standing up he walked to the bathroom and looked at his nose in the mirror, it was still incredibly bruised from when that pain in the ass whatever his name was, had punched him in the face. Taking a deep breath he ripped the bandage off of his nose, before pouring some alcohol on a rag and dabbing his nose with it, cringing as it burned. He then put a fresh bandage on it. He couldn't wait for his nose to finally heal.

Walking out of the bathroom, he gasped when he saw something move in the hallway.

"Who's there?" He asked, but there was no answer, however Bernard knew that something was there, "show yourself!" He demanded. There were no windows in his hallway, so it was quite dark, not that there was much light outside today anyways.

"I said show yourself!" Bernard screamed.

"Fine…" A male's voice that Bernard recognized said, his eyes bulged out of his head as the Boogeyman floated into view.

"What the hell do you want?!" Bernard asked nervously.

"I have a proposition for you." The Boogeyman said.

"Not interested." He said turning and walking away, the Boogeyman quickly floated in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"What part of not interested do you not understand?" Bernard asked, walking past him, this time however the Boogeyman didn't float in front of him.

"What if I told you that helping me would get your son back?"

Bernard stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face him, "what?"

"Charlie is still alive, Bernard, if you help me then I will release him back to you."

Bernard stared at the Boogeyman not sure what to say or do, he couldn't possibly help this sick creature, but the thought of seeing Charlie again was clouding his judgement. Finally he sighed, "What would you have me do?"

The Boogeyman floated over to Bernard, "you have to help me get the one I want to have as my next victim."

"I can't do that…" Bernard said his heart breaking as the words left his mouth, "find someone else to do your bidding…" he said once again turning and walking away.

"What if I told you the one that I seek is one of the strangers that arrived here a few days ago."

Once again Bernard stopped dead in his tracks, smiling he turned back to face the Boogeyman, "tell me more."

Emma gaged as she finally finished puking, her and Regina had been working on the spell when she had felt ill, and had just made it to a secluded part of the cave, with Killian of course, and had thrown up.

"God dammit!" She said frustrated, she was tired of puking all the time, Belle was pregnant as well and she had barely thrown up.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked concerned.

"I'll live." Emma said waiting for a moment, to make sure that she wasn't going to throw up again. Once she felt OK she turned to face Killian, "you and I need to talk now that we're alone."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Emma felt a knot growing in her stomach and a lump in her throat, though this time it wasn't because she was going to throw up, it was because she had been dying to tell Killian something but she had been too afraid to. Now however seemed as good a time as any.

"Emma?" Killian asked after a few moments.

Emma took Killian's hand squeezing it, "you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do."

"OK, I need you to promise to do something for me…" Emma said.

"Emma, what's going on?" Killian asked confused.

"Please just promise me that you'll do what I ask of you!" Emma said a little louder then she intended to, she had no idea how long the two of them would be alone for and she needed to tell Killian what she had been bottling up inside.

"OK I promise…" Killian said.

Emma took a deep breath, "if something happens that the Boogeyman chooses me…"

"He's not going to!" Killian said in a final tone, "because we're going to get out of here before he gets that chance!" He vowed.

"If something happens!" Emma said in a loud whisper, "Please promise me that you'll continue living your life without me…"

Killian's eyes went wide with shock for a split second and then he kissed Emma's cheek, "nothing is going to happen to you!"

"Can you please just promise me that?"

"I can't…" Killian said not meeting Emma's gaze for a moment, "I'm not strong enough…" he said a tear escaping from his eye, "to go on without you."

"Look at me!" Emma encouraged.

Killian sighed looking at Emma, "if something happens to me please just continue living your life," she begged, "I know it will be hard but I don't want you wasting your life crying over me…"

"Emma…"

"Killian, you gave me my life back, you broke down walls that I thought would never be broken down. You've made me the happiest woman ever," she said touching Killian's face, "and for that I will never be able to thank you enough, I love you," Emma said a tear escaping from her eye, "you brought me to life, Killian, and so please if something happens to me please move on and live your life."

"So forget about you?" Killian asked in disbelief, "I could never do that."

"No…" Emma said her heart breaking at the thought of Killian ever forgetting about her, "no, but time heals all wounds… just promise me that you'll continue living your life…"

More tears began falling from Killian's eyes as he rested his hand on Emma's stomach, "what about them?"

Emma also rested her hand on his hand, for a long moment neither of them spoke finally Emma did, "always remember, Killian that no matter what happens, the three of us will always love you, and that you're the love of my life, now and forever."

"I love you too…" Killian said leaning down and kissing Emma's lips, but this kiss felt different, for both of them, it felt as if it might be the last time that they would be kissing each other ever again.

Zelena stopped running right before the torches started, "my plan won't work with those still burning…" she said.

"What is your plan exactly?" Gold asked rudely.

"Gold…" Donald said annoyed.

"Can someone go and take the torches down?" Zelena asked.

"So you can let your Mother go?!" Gold demanded.

Donald turned around quickly taking Gold by the collar of his shirt.

"Donald!" Mary Margaret said surprised.

David put a hand on Donald's shoulder, "I know it's tempting," he said calmly, "but he's not worth it."

Donald exhaled staring Gold dead in the eyes, "if you accuse Zelena of betraying us one more time then I am not responsible for my actions!" He screamed and then let go of Gold's shirt, he went flying backwards into a wall.

"And people say I'm the Dark One…" he said under his breath.

Mary Margaret and David stood beside Zelena who was still staring at the torches.

"So what is your plan?" Mary Margaret whispered.

"I don't want my Mother to hear," Zelena whispered, "but just know that you can trust me, this might be the only way to get Emma, Killian, Belle, and Regina back."

This time David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, both of them deciding if it was worth the risk to take down the torches.

"What's so special about those torches anyways?" Donald asked confused.

"They stop the flow of magic," Henry said, "that's how we're able to keep Cora down here."

"So it's kind of risky to take them down," Zelena admitted, "I'm not sure how long it will take for my Mother's powers to come back…"

Gold walked over to Zelena, "can you guarantee that whatever your plan is will get Belle back?"

Zelena shrugged, "I'm not one hundred percent sure," she admitted, "but do you have a better idea?"

Gold thought for a moment before sighing, "Fine let's do this."

"David and I will go ahead taking down the torches."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

David looked at Henry, "stay here and wait for us."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really," Mary Margaret said, "we don't need you getting hurt.

Henry wanted to argue but he decided against it, instead he watched as Mary Margaret, and David walked ahead of Zelena, Donald and Gold towards the cells.

Mary Margaret and David knocked down the torches and used the dirt on the floor to put them out. Finally they made it to Cora's cell, she was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked weakly.

"Hello Mother." Zelena said smiling.

"Oh God my daughter is helping the good people… where did I go wrong?"

Zelena stared at her Mother, her heart beginning to beat quickly.

"So what's the plan?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I need you all to trust me…" Zelena whispered, before looking at the four of them.

"OK…" Mary Margaret said, but she sounded a little uncertain.

Donald put a hand on her shoulder, "I trust you."

David nodded his head.

"I guess I don't really have a choice…" Gold said sarcastically.

Zelena took a deep breath and waved her hands, opening Cora's cell.

"What the hell are you doing?!" David demanded.

Zelena looked at Mary Margaret and David with hard eyes, "trust me," she whispered before walking into Cora's cell.

"What do you want?" Cora asked.

Zelena waved her hands closing the cell door behind her, in case something went wrong with her plan. "Hello Mother," Zelena said kneeling down beside her.

"What do you want?"

Zelena outstretched her arm towards Cora's heart, "get away from me…" she said weakly falling over in an attempt to get away from her daughter, but she was still far too weak to stand or move very far. Zelena gently rolled her Mother over to face her, "I'm sorry, Mother, but I have to wrong my rights…" she said before placing her hand over Cora's heart. Then staring at her hand as it began glowing, then she closed her eyes.

"No!" Cora whispered.

"Give me your powers!" Zelena screamed as the light coming out of Zelena's hand got brighter and brighter followed by a huge gust of wind, Cora began screaming as her power left her body.

"Holy crap!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"I had no idea that she was going to take Cora's powers!" Gold said feeling bad for having doubted Zelena.

After a few moments the bright light and the wind disappeared, and Cora passed out, Zelena opened her eyes and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Zelena said standing up.

"What about your Mother?" Mary Margaret asked looking at Cora, who had still not moved.

"She'll be fine." Zelena said waving her hands and opening the cell door, "I didn't take all of her powers just most, so she'll be weak for a few days."

"Will you have enough power to get Belle and the others back?" Gold asked eagerly.

"I should," Zelena said waving her hands, closing and locking the cell door.

"Let's go then!" Mary Margaret said beginning to run out of the dungeon, everyone quickly followed her. Before Zelena ran out of the dungeon she waved her hands, relighting the torches and standing them up right again.

Regina's anger was starting to boil over as she tried again to reconnect with Zelena, but not having any luck.

"Are you OK, Regina?" Emma asked concerned, as her and Killian walked back over to the others.

"Just trying to contact Zelena telepathically…" Regina said annoyed, "but it's not working."

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked Emma.

Emma sighed, "I'm stressed and scared." She admitted, which earned a hand squeeze from Killian.

"Do you want to practice the spell a bit more?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, "we may as well," she said giving Killian a small smile before walking over to Regina, once again taking her hand, however just before they were about to try the spell again a sound made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Are… are those footsteps?" Ida asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Everyone listened intently, "it sounds like it." Edward whispered.

"No one even knows we're here though…" Belle whispered.

"Shh…" Edward said staring into the distance, Killian quickly stood in front of Emma in case it was the Boogeyman playing a trick, and Regina stood in front of Belle. All of them stared off into the distance intently until a figure walked into view.

"Bernard…" Ida and Edward said in disbelief.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Emma whispered to Killian who shrugged.

Bernard smiled and stared at the six of them, "hello everyone!" He said cordially.

"What are you doing, Bernard?" Edward asked nervously.

"Oh I'm here on a personal errand," Bernard said.

"Did the Boogeyman send you?" Ida asked.

Bernard smiled, "the Boogeyman made me an offer that I couldn't refuse!"

"Bernard, whatever he promised you he won't hold up his end of the bargain!" Edward begged, "You must know that!"

"Shut up!" Bernard screamed, "I'm doing this and you can't stop me!"

"No!" Everyone screamed at the same time as Bernard used a knife taking out the lights that Regina had set up.

"Crap!" Belle screamed.

Killian reached behind him gripping onto Emma's arm, he would never let the Boogeyman have her.

Now the only light was coming from the fire, and it was almost out, so the cave was pretty much pitch black, but that didn't stop the six of them from spotting the Boogeyman floating in. He floated to Ida and Edward before screaming, and then floated over to Regina, he screamed before pushing Regina out of the way and sighing when he got to Belle.

"Get away from her!" Regina screamed shooting a fireball at him, he screamed before pushing Regina out of the way much harder than the first time, luckily though Edward caught her before she could hurt herself.

The Boogeyman then floated over to Killian and Emma, he tightened his grip on her arm, the Boogeyman screamed once again, before pushing Killian out of the way, and floating right up to Emma's face. She began shaking as she stared into his red eyes, he then drifted down to her stomach and took a big breath before smiling contently. Emma gasped when the Boogeyman touched her face, "I want you…" he whispered, before grabbing her arm, Emma screamed as he began lifting her off the ground.

"Emma no!" Killian screamed taking off his hook and throwing it at the Boogeyman, he screamed and dropped her luckily she wasn't that high off the ground yet, so she was able to land softly.

"We can't let the Boogeyman take Emma!" Belle screamed.

Regina waved her hands making light appear, however Bernard used his sword, running over to Regina quickly putting it out.

"Bernard!" Ida screamed, "Stop it!"

"Not a chance…" Bernard said, "I'm so close to getting my son back!"

"That's what he promised you?!" Edward demanded.

Emma screamed falling to the ground as the Boogeyman tried to grab her, Belle picked up a log from the fire, "Heads up!" She screamed.

Emma smiled when the log landed beside her, she picked it up and began waving it at the Boogeyman, he screamed and floated up to the ceiling.

"Bernard, Charlie will be dead by now!" Edward screamed a little harsher then he intended to.

"No!" Bernard screamed, "You're lying!"

"Help us!" Ida begged.

"No!" Bernard screamed throwing the sword at Regina's hand cutting it, she screamed falling to her knees.

"Regina!" Belle cried running over to her and kneeling down beside her, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live…" Regina said trying to do her light spell before realizing that she couldn't, "no!"

"What's wrong?" Belle asked concerned.

Regina tried once again to do her spell, but it wasn't working, "I think where Bernard hit me screwed up my powers!"

"Oh no!" Belle cried, looking at Killian and Emma who were both trying to fight off the Boogeyman.

"You can't have her!" Killian screamed as the Boogeyman swooped down once again trying to grab Emma.

The Boogeyman screamed, he was clearly getting angry, and then a bright light came out of him, everyone screamed falling to the ground.

"I can't see!" Regina screamed.

"Emma!" Killian screamed, "Emma where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" Emma yelled back.

"Everyone try and find the exit!" Edward demanded.

"Get away from me!" Emma cried, "No!" She screamed before letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Emma!" Killian screamed, "Emma where are you?!"

"Killian!" Emma cried, "I love you!" She screamed before letting out one last blood curdling scream, just as the bright light disappeared.

End Chapter 26

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27- Going Home

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 27- Going Home

As soon as the bright light disappeared everyone fell to the ground, Killian however jumped up immediately, and ran out of the cave, looking all around the darkening sky for Emma.

"Emma!" He screamed, spinning around in a circle, "Emma, where are you!" He screamed once again.

"Emma!" Regina also screamed running out of the cave, followed closely by Belle, the two of them staring up at the sky.

"We have to go after her!" Killian screamed.

Edward and Ida looked at each other and then at Killian sadly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Killian, no one who goes to fight the Boogeyman makes it out alive…" Ida said.

"We can't just leave her!" Killian insisted.

"We don't even exactly know where his hideout is…" Edward said.

Killian shook his head, "no, I refuse to give up hope, Emma never gave up hope on me… on any of us!"

Regina walked over to Killian putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you sense her?!" Killian begged.

"Emma and I aren't sisters…" Regina whispered, "That's the only reason why I was able to telepathically connect with Zelena."

"Please try," Killian begged, "please!"

Regina sighed closing her eyes, hoping beyond hope that she would somehow be able to telepathically connect with Emma, but she got nothing.

"Well?!" Killian asked eagerly when she opened her eyes.

Regina's eyes began filling with tears, "I'm so sorry, Killian…" she whispered.

"No…" Killian whispered falling to his knees, tears falling from his eyes, as he realized that they had no way to track Emma.

"Does anyone see my son!?" Bernard yelled running out of the cave, "Charlie!" He yelled, "Charlie where are you!"

Killian looked at Bernard, his anger boiling over and before he could think about his actions he jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing him by his shirt collar, "this is all your fault!" Killian screamed, tightening his grip on Bernard's collar beginning to strangle him.

"Killian!" Belle cried.

"Don't kill him!" Regina also cried the two of them running over to him.

"You're so stupid to think for one second that that Boogeyman would give you your son back!" Killian screamed, "Now because of you my wife and my babies are as good as dead!"

"Regina do something!" Belle screamed as Bernard began losing consciousness, and Killian clearly had no intention of letting go of him.

"I'm sorry, Killian…" Regina whispered before using the hand that Bernard didn't cut to shoot a small bit of magic at him. He gasped and dropped Bernard before falling to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Ida asked kneeling down beside Bernard as he began trying to catch his breath.

"Killian…" Regina said kneeling down beside him, "I'm so sorry…"

"I guess I should thank you…" Killian said, but it didn't sound sincere, "I have enough running through my mind I really don't need a person's death on my conscious as well."

"You did everything you could to save Emma…" Belle said kneeling down beside Killian, taking his hand, "this is not your fault."

"He should have taken me…"

"He wasn't interested in you," Edward pointed out, "he wanted someone with child."

Killian looked up at Edward as a memory from when he, Emma, and Regina had first arrived came back to him, "I… I thought you said that the Boogeyman would wait until after Emma or Belle gave birth and then make his decision?"

"That's what he's done every other time in the past," Ida said standing up, Bernard was breathing normally now.

"Why would he change things up now?" Killian asked as a tear escaped from his eye.

Ida and Edward both shrugged, "no one's really sure how the Boogeyman works…" Ida said.

"But clearly he liked the idea of your Emma's twins," Edward said.

Belle shuddered as she realized that if Emma wasn't having twins that he might have chosen her.

Killian shuddered as well as he remembered the sound of Emma's screams as the Boogeyman carried her off, "excuse me…" he said standing up and walking away, he didn't go far, just over to a group of trees sitting down in front of one.

Regina stood up, walking over to Ida and Edward, "there's really nothing we can do to find her?"

Edward shook his head, "The Boogeyman's hideout is in a secret location, no one knows where it is."

Belle walked over and stood beside Regina, for a second she just stared at Killian, who was clearly crying, "What are the odds that the Boogeyman will just let Emma go after she gives birth?" Even if he kept the twins at least maybe she and Killian could be together again.

"Emma won't survive this ordeal…" Ida whispered, "The Boogeyman will torture her, and when he deems it necessary he'll take the babies out of her…"

"What?" Regina asked a knot growing in her stomach.

"He'll do a C-section… without pain pills… or proper medical equipment…"

Regina and Belle looked at each other in horror, "oh my God…" Belle whispered.

"Poor Emma…" Regina whispered, a tear falling from her eye as both her and Belle stared at Killian, it was dark now, the only light coming from the full moon.

Zelena, Mary Margaret, David, Saunders, Donald, Gold and Henry all stood around the table, "Here Comes the Boogeyman" was sitting directly in the middle of it.

"OK, I'm going to try and telepathically connect with Regina," Zelena said, "just to make sure that they're all together still, I'm not sure how long the spell will last for."

"Do whatever you need to do to get them back." Mary Margaret encouraged, David took her hands, both of them smiling at each other at the thought of seeing their daughter again.

Zelena closed her eyes, _"Regina?"_ she thought, _"Regina can you hear me?"_

Regina gasped when she heard Zelena's voice and quickly closed her eyes, _"Zelena, I'm here."_

" _I'm going to open a portal, are you guys ready to come home?"_

Regina quickly cleared her mind as the realization really hit her that Emma wouldn't be coming back with them, she was really gone now, but she didn't want Zelena to hear that and ruin her concentration, _"yeah…"_ Regina thought, trying to keep her thoughts happy, _"we're more than ready."_

" _In a few minutes close your eyes and think of where you are and I'll be there soon!"_ Regina heard Zelena think before her voice left her head, when Regina opened her eyes she looked at Belle, "Zelena's going to bring us back home…"

Belle looked at Killian, who was still sitting all by himself crying, "How are we going to convince him to come back with us?"

"We'll take him by force if we need to…" Regina said.

"I'll help." Bernard said walking over to the four of them, "Him staying here won't help anyone."

"I'm surprised that you care…" Ida said much ruder then anyone was expecting.

Bernard sighed, "I was stupid…"

"Yes you were." Belle said.

Regina knew that they didn't have time to argue with Bernard right now, "I'm going to go speak with Killian." She said beginning to walk over to him.

With each step that she took Regina felt more and more nervous, how would she ever convince Killian to come back with her and Belle? She knew that he wouldn't want to leave Emma here, but he couldn't stay here. Staying all by himself wouldn't do him any good either.

"Killian?" Regina whispered.

"What?" Killian asked keeping his head turned refusing to look at her.

Regina kneeled down beside him, "Zelena just contacted me…" she said trying to choose her words carefully, "she's going to open a portal to bring us home."

Killian scoffed, "do you honestly think I'm going to go home without Emma?!"

"Well, we're not leaving you here…" Belle said.

"I… am…not…going…home!" Killian screamed.

Regina and Belle looked at each other and then looked at Edward, who nodded. Regina hated that they would be dragging Killian back legit kicking and screaming, but Emma wouldn't want him to stay here all alone, she would want him to get on with his life, and the only place where he might have a chance to do that would be The Enchanted Forest, or other realms. Just not here. Regina closed her eyes, _"Zelena…"_ She thought.

" _I'm here."_

" _Here's where we are…"_ Regina thought of all around her and then a second later a bright light appeared, when she opened her eyes she discovered that it was a portal, a second later Zelena stepped through it.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm not going…" Killian said in a final tone.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelena asked confused, before realizing that there were only three people as well as three strangers, "where's Emma?"

"Where's Emma?"

"We'll explain in a minute…" Belle said.

Edward and Bernard walked over to Killian, "you really need to go home." Edward said.

"I already said I'm not going anywhere!" Killian screamed.

"Killian…" Regina said.

"No!"

"I'm not sure how long this portal will stay open for." Zelena said nervously.

Edward and Regina locked eyes, "should we?" He asked uncertain.

Regina sighed and nodded her head.

Edward and Bernard both bent down and picked Killian up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

The two of them just ignored him, and carried a struggling Killian over to the portal.

"Let me go!" Killian screamed continuing to struggle.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold him!" Edward said.

"We need to go, now!" Regina said running over to the portal.

Belle smiled at Edward and Ida, "thank you both for everything."

"Goodbye, Belle," Ida said.

Belle blew them a kiss before jumping through the portal.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both," Regina said smiling at Ida and Edward, before scowling at Bernard, who looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"Go through," Zelena said, "I'll make sure that Killian makes it."

Regina nodded and jumped through the portal, Edward and Bernard then threw Killian through the portal, Zelena smiled at the three of them and then stepped through the portal just as it closed.

Gold instantly ran over to Belle as she jumped through the portal, "Belle!" He said relived.

"Gold!" Belle cried as her eyes filled with tears as he embraced her in a hug.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry watched as Regina jumped through the portal.

"Mom"! Henry cried running over to Regina.

"Henry!" Regina said embracing him in a hug.

Killian, was then clearly thrown through the portal, landing roughly on the ground.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret said surprised, "Are you alright?"

Instead of responding Killian just brought his knees up to his chest as he began crying.

"Where's Emma?" Henry asked as he watched the portal close after Zelena jumped through it.

Regina and Belle looked at each other both of their eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" David asked, tears also filling up in his eyes.

"She's gone…" Killian whispered.

"Gone?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "Gone where?"

"The Boogeyman took her…" Regina whispered.

"What?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Why her?" Mary Margaret asked her voice breaking as she began crying.

"Because she's pregnant with twins…" Killian said his voice breaking.

"He wanted either her or me," Belle said.

Gold pulled Belle closer to him.

"This is not happening…" Mary Margaret whispered as tears began falling from her eyes, David pulled her into a hug.

"Mom…" Henry whispered, Regina also pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back.

Killian looked over at Zelena, who was leaning against the table, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"You!" He screamed standing up and storming over to her, "this is all you fault!"

Donald stepped in front of Zelena, "back off," he warned.

Killian ignored Donald, continuing to glare at Zelena.

"I was under a spell…"

"Another spell?!" Killian demanded, "God dammit is this going to become an annual thing?!"

"Killian…" Regina began but he started talking again before Regina could finish her sentence, "This is all your fault you bitch!" Killian screamed.

"Don't call her that!" Donald yelled back.

Killian glared at Donald, "she's lucky I'm not calling her something much worse!" He screamed before turning his attention back to Zelena, "because of you I have lost my wife, and my babies!" He screamed before running out of the library.

Zelena began crying much harder, Donald quickly pulled her into a hug. Saunders sat down at the table tears falling from his eyes.

"She can't be gone…" Mary Margaret sobbed, as David rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, no one could believe that they would never see Emma again.

End Chapter 27

I don't own OUAT

The next chapter will be the Epilogue

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28- Epilogue

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Epilogue

The rain was pouring down in buckets as Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Saunders, Zelena, Gold, Belle, and Donald stood behind the castle, they had just had the public funeral for Emma and the twins, a chance for everyone else to pay their respects. But now it was just the ten of them staring at the tombstone, which read; _here lies Emma Jones- Swan, beloved Mother (Henry, Liam and unknown), Daughter, and Wife, forever in our hearts._

Mary Margaret wiped away some tears as her and David walked closer to the grave, she kneeled down leaning a bouquet of pink, and blue roses against it, before whispering, "I love you, sweetheart, now and forever." Once she stood up she took the umbrella from David as he kneeled down placing three teddies down in front of the flowers, "I love you, Emma." He whispered, before standing up and embracing Mary Margaret in a hug.

Henry took a deep breath stepping forward, kneeling down he placed a bouquet of flowers down, "I love you so much, Mom, and I'm going to miss you forever…" he said trying his best to fight back the tears, but found that he couldn't, Regina put her hand on his shoulder, "it's OK, Henry." She whispered before embracing him into a hug as he began crying into her chest.

Zelena, and Donald, followed by Belle and Gold also placed bouquets down, "Zelena?" Regina whispered, pointing to Henry, who she was still comforting. She nodded putting her arm around Henry to allow Regina to put down her bouquet.

"Well, Ms. Swan…" she said letting out a small chuckle, "Emma, I'm going to miss you so much, you really were my best friend, thank you for everything." She whispered before standing up, putting her hand back on Henry's shoulder.

For a few moments everyone just stood there staring at the tombstone, all of them wishing that Emma was still here with them, all of their hearts were breaking.

Killian then cleared his throat, "could… could I have a few moments here… alone?" He asked, the rain running down his face was masking his tears, but no one believed for one second that he wasn't crying.

"Are you going to be OK?" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian nodded his head.

"Alright," David said taking her hand, "we'll be inside if you need us."

After everyone had gone inside Killian just stared at the tombstone, he couldn't believe that Emma was gone, it didn't feel real. She should be here with him, they should be getting ready to start their family, but now she was never coming back.

Kneeling down in front of the tombstone, Killian placed a large pink bouquet, for Emma, followed by a smaller one for his daughter, and a blue one, for his son, as well as three stuffed animals. The rain was already ruining the other ones but Killian didn't really care.

"Emma…" He whispered, tears falling from his eyes, and his heart breaking, "I hope you know how much I love you… I will never stop loving you. You were and still are the love of my life, I don't know how I'm ever possibly going to go on without you…" Killian trailed off as he remembered the promise that he had made to Emma right before she had been taken by the Boogeyman, "but I promise you I will try…" he said his voice breaking, as he thought of having to be without Emma for the rest of his life, he really wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it. "I will never forget you, my life, my love, my soulmate, but most importantly the Mother of my children…" Killian said as he bowed his head, "I love you, love, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…" he whispered just letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Emma screamed as the Boogeyman laid her down on a metal table, before using chains trapping her to the table, he then laughed and floated up hovering above her for a few moments. Emma began trying to get free, but it was hopeless, the Boogeyman then started glowing before placing his hand on her stomach, which caused the worst pain that Emma had ever experienced before in her life, she let out a blood curdling scream before losing consciousness.

That's the end of Here Comes the Boogeyman, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited this story I appreciate every single one of you! The final part of this trilogy titled "To Hell and Back" will be out in the next week!

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


End file.
